Jokers
by pegasusjin
Summary: 14 years ago, 52 "Undead" the most fearful monsters ever known to mankind have been realeased, now the black order will meet this monsters and with he help of the Sweepers of the white cross organization they will fight together to seal them back again
1. Sweepers

Sweepers

Darkness covered the entire city of London as strong rain and thunders fell from the sky. Right under the famous Big Ben the two men were staring at each other. This two didn't even pass the age of 20 yet. Allen, Lenalee and others could just watch the two who were about to face each other. The older one around 18 didn't want to do what he had to do, but it was his job and had no choice or else everything would be destroyed

-All the undead have been sealed!!! Only you remain!!! Joker!!!

Shouted the young man with his black spiky hair completely down thanks to the strong rain

The other one was a year or two younger; he had a posture of an animal, breathing heavily. His eyes were full of rage as he stared at the older teen; he had no choice to do what his instincts told him to do. He had to face the man in front of him

-even if possible I wouldn't want to fight you!!!

Shouted the older one again annoying the younger teen as a thunder fell right beside him

-only in battle…….WE CAN UNDERSTAND ONE EACH OTHER!!!!!

Shouted the younger with rage

Another thunder fell down close to them; the words from the kid hit the older one really hard. The exorcists and the friends of the two couldn't intervene even if they wanted to. What was going to happen it was needed to be done or else the world would be destroyed. At this point, the fatso called the Millennium Earl was nothing comparing to this threat and the worse thing was something they couldn't stand. The fact that they couldn't help at all

-I guess this is our last battle……..friend……..

Said the older teen pulling out a card from his pocket making the boy's killing instincts get stronger every second

-please stop………

Begged lenalee falling on her knees crying, this battle was something she didn't want to it to happen

-no more talking………..IF YOU ARE GOING TO SEAL ME THEN COME AND TRY!!!! LEO!!!!

--------Weeks ago----------

The black order on London was funded some months ago. Cross had disappeared leaving no trace at all, Allen Walker, the veteran and new exorcists were doing the usual missions as always. It had been a little bit more peaceful than the beginning; he was still being supervised by Link who was started to become a nuisance since he still kept thinking Allen was an enemy while he was still fighting with his all for the sake of the humans and akuma. The number of exorcists was increasing little by little. It was a surprise that all of them were around the age of 15 to 18. A very young age for soldiers

* * *

------On the lounge--------

Krony and Allen had returned from a mission involving innocence and they managed to get it before any high level akuma or Noah would reach it. Something that rarely happened "a perfect mission". Now they were relaxing with the other exorcists on the lounge drinking lenalee's famous coffee, some of them thought it would be nice for her to open a café after the war against the earl ended, even if it was unclear when it was going to.

-what a nice day……..

Said Lavi taking a sip of his coffee

-indeed……..

Replied Bookman

Everyone was just enjoying the evening after so much work from moving to one base to another. But something unexpected happened. Komui arrived with his goofy expression on his face, he had brought with him a young girl around 16 to show the exorcists their new comrade; it was a young British girl with short brown hair which reached a little bit after the neck, light brown eyes and had blue squared glasses. Wearing one of the new uniforms of the exorcists ever since they left the previous HQ, it resembled lenalee's only with the exception that she was wearing shorts instead of a skirt

-her name is Cate, she is British and your new friend so get along

Said Komui in his immature tone making the young girl blush

-nice…..too…….too….meet you all……

Said the girl making a small bow

-I'm Lavi nice to meet you

Said the tall redhead exited to see a new face around

-Allen Walker, pleased to meet you

Said the white haired boy with the curse eye in his usual gentlemen tone

-lenalee lee lets get along

Said the Chinese exorcist

-Arystar Krony, a pleasure

Said the vampire exorcist

-Miranda Lotto

Said the oldest women making a small bow as well

-……….Kanda…….

Said the samurai exorcist who didn't like to mention his first name

The embarrassed girl smiled as she nervously sat on one of the couches, that's where it started the usual questions from the other exorcists (except Kanda of course). she explained about herself been in a orphanage thanks to a accident her parents had time ago, later on her life she was found by late general yeeger who trained her when he found a parasite innocence in her. Now dead, Cate looked all over for the base until luck helped her find some finders who brought her here. It wasn't unusual that every exorcist had a story to tell and not a good one. So they did understand her a little bit

-so what is your innocence?

Asked Allen to the girl who blushed a little, she hesitated on removing her pair of sandals she was wearing

-innocence……activate……

She said a little embarrassed

The legs turned black as a red line came out from her foot to the knee, red flames came out from the heels. The anti-akuma weapon looked similar to lenalee's dark boots which was a surprise for the group

-cool!!!

Said Allen surprised

-I…….

-let's do our best together okay?

Asked lenalee surprising the new girl of the order

-thanks….I'll do my best

She said a little bit more confident

* * *

-----one hour later------

In another area of the HQ many finders and scientists were walking around the hallways as only one person was still and looking at the window which showed the big city of London, she wasn't used being in this place yet. Ever since she was transferred from the North America branch she had a hard time getting used to this different land even if everyone here was kind to her, the bookman in training Lavi was looking for her all around until she found her there. The Asian descendant exorcist looked at the redhead and turned back to look at the window

-Hey Mei

Said Lavi to the girl with long black straight hair and dark stern eyes, Lavi noticed that she sometimes the newcomer looked like if she was lenalee's sister

-hey Lavi…….

She said still starting at the window

-what are you doing here alone? We have a new comrade, she is around our age so you should go and meet her

He said making the girl smile

-so you are going to follow her all day and stick together with her just like you did to me?

Asked Mei leaving the young bookman apprentice with a big grin on his face

-jealous?

-WHAT!?

She asked turning her face around to see Lavi laughing

-hihihi!!! Kidding but anyways……..are you alright Mei? You have been a little distant lately

He said to the girl who looked at the window again for a second then took a deep breath

-I miss home………I really do, its hard to get used so quick to a place like this, specially in a war against a guy who controls both descendants of Noah and the demons akuma

-miss your friends' right?

-yeah………but……

Lavi was surprise for the sudden change of mood coming out from Mei. She had a warm, calm and beautiful smile which made the boy blush

-I have friends like you Lavi…….and that is the thing I love of being here

-Mei…….

-are you blushing?

-eh?

-you are!!!

Said the girl laughing making the redhead cover his face

-you're wrong! I'm not!

* * *

-------Training area---------

It was now a rule for the exorcists to train each day to increase their abilities in combat ever since the order recognized the enemy was even stronger than they thought. Also they were forced to wear training uniforms which consisted in a black sleeveless shirt and pants or shorts. It was always fun for some exorcists to train with their comrades since they were able to know more about each other. But usually it also meant it was a match between Moyashi vs stupid Yuu. While the others tried to train, the two were killing each other. Lenalee was already tired of stopping them every day so she continued training with her new crystal type dark boots usually by using chaoji to throw some disk with his super strength to use them as moving targets

-ready!?

Asked Chaoji who activated his innocence

-ready!

Replied the girl cheerfully

Chaoji threw the disks with all his might to give them a speed which no normal human could do. Lenalee saw the first three as she activated her boots and made a swift jump towards them, Chaoji couldn't even see when she destroyed them when she was in an instant on mid air

-now throw ten!!!

Shouted lenalee as he did what she told him to do

On mid air she moved quickly to the other targets that were thrown to different directions. The other male exorcists and finders who were there could see only one small flash before she was finished. The finders would usually go there to see lenalee in her training clothes which consisted in a black sleeveless shirt, separated sleeves and mini shorts which made her look sexier in the heads of the perverted men (who were all pedophiles since they are way older XD)

-good job you are getting a hang of those boots better every day

Said Chaoji seeing the Chinese girl fall on her feet

-could you two stop it for today?

Asked Krony at Allen and Kanda who suddenly stopped attacking each other with their swords and looked at him with murderous glances

-you shut up or you will die!

Said the two at the same time

-leave the two alone for a while, like dogs they will calm down later

Said lenalee annoyed

-miss lenalee………

Called Cate who was behind her

-what is it?

Asked Lenalee turning back to her kind tone

-those men are looking at me really weird

Replied the newcomer who wore the same stile of training clothes as lenalee and the men behind her had perverted smiles on their faces

-hey this is a training area so leave!

Said Lenalee to the finders with a serious expression scaring the perverts, knowing full well what could happen to them if they messed with the Chinese exorcist who could match the power of a level 4

* * *

--------Hours later-----------

On the science department everything was going as usual. Everyone was busy but when Allen and Lenalee arrived they noticed that everyone was gathered around

-hey Reever! What is going on?

Asked Allen to the chief of the science department

The two noticed they were all looking at the newspaper. It had some pictures of destroyed towns; the headline said "Strange Creatures Sited All Over Europe". At first they thought people were finding out about the akuma but……..

-"witnesses had declared that every time these monsters are sited, unknown men wearing armors appear to fight them"………what is this all about?

Asked Allen to Reever

-no idea…….but if it's true, there are some people fighting the akuma, if they are akuma that is

Said Reever surprising the two

-what do you mean….by that?

Asked lenalee

-their descriptions……are nothing similar to any level of akuma that we know until now

* * *

---------At the same time in some place on Germany-----------

A small town was on fire. The townspeople were running away from the place which was their home, but now it was burning with many lifeless bodies all around it. This was all thanks to a humanoid monster that had the appearance of a brown bat with long gray hair coming from his head and the wings were attached to the arms. The beast was grabbing its victims with his talons as he pulled them up to the sky and let them go so they could fall to their deaths. Many had fallen victim to the creature which was enjoying itself, he was now laying his eyes on a small girl who tripped and hit herself on the face. He smiled as it head straight at her.

The girl screamed in horror seeing the monster reaching his arms towards her. That's when someone hit the bat creature sending it rolling way back by some unknown force

-the category eight of clovers……..interesting

Said a voice behind the girl

It was a young man around 18 wearing a black tuxedo with gloves and sunglasses. He had an odd long spiky hair which resembled five or six large shark fins coming from one side from the head to the other, from one side of the face a large bagn came diagonally to the end of the head. The beast didn't seem pleased at all seeing someone interfering with its fun. A younger boy around 16 wearing a similar vest with light blue spiky hair helped the girl getting up

-run away please

Said the young boy as the girl nodded and left running

-hey Kaze! Mind if I interrupt your nice boy act?

Asked the older one to the younger teen

-it's the second this month alone, Jin do you think something is up?

Asked Kaze removing his glasses, revealing his clear blue eyes

-don't know, but we can't waste our time thinking that

The one named Jin was holding a small white electronic device with a circular screen and two red buttons under it. He pulled out a silver card which resembled the Ace of spades card of a regular card deck. On the left it had written "CHANGE" in red color, the image of the card was the head of a silver lion roaring with red eyes and had the symbol of the spade on the forehead, the background around it was crimson and the text under it was written in language unknown to humans

-category 8 undead, you had fun killing humans unable to defend themselves……..now try and face a sweeper then!

Said Jin swiping the card on the left side of the device

The card suddenly dematerialized as it took a blue color and entered the white device. Jin put it on his waist as a long stack of cards came out from both sides and turned into a belt. The young man put himself in fighting position as he slowly moved his right hand pointed at the creature he called undead as it was heading straight at him, with the left hand he grabbed a small handle on the right side of the device

-Henshin!!!

Shouted Jin switching hands as he pulled the handle making the device flip and took the shape of a squared blue buckle with a silver spade on the middle, a deep voice coming from the device said "**Turn up**"

The undead was surprised seeing a big blue hologram coming out from the device which head straight at him. It had the shape of a card with the symbol of the lion on the middle. The moment the undead touched it he was sent far away. Jin ran straight at the hologram which didn't affect him at all when he touched it.

-_**ga--sfug---aleo---ufedsto-sxif!? **_(That form……could you be Lion category Ace!?)

Asked the undead confused seeing the human right in front of him changed

Jin was covered in a mostly silver armor, his helmet was silver with yellow edges in the shape of a trident, the middle yellow horn with the shape of a Y separated the big blue eyes which made the visor, attach to it on top it had another large silver horn with the symbol of a blue spade on it, the back of the helmet was completely black and the mouth plate white. The breastplate covered most of the middle body with a large symbol of the spade on the middle; on the neck of the armor it had a small diamond with the shape of the spade. The shoulder guards were also silver with yellow color on the edges and had a red pearl on the middle on both of them. The gauntlets were silver but the gloves were black as the under clothing, the boots were large which covered most of the leg with knee guards attached to it with the shape of the spade

-sorry category 8 but your lion friend was sealed and now his powers are used by me the sweeper Leo!!

Said Jin pulling out a silver medium size claymore sword with the edges blue and the hilt in the shape of a small shield with the symbol of the spade in it

The undead raised his wings and charged towards Jin. Leo easily rolled away to dodge the attack as he threw his sword at him slashing its back. The bat undead fell to the ground rolling as green blood came out from it. Kaze pulled out his own Ace card and looked at it for some moments. He smiled as he put it back to his pocket knowing he wasn't going to need it. He pulled out instead a small golden tick which by pressing the button of the middle it extended and turned into a staff with a crescent moon on one side

-Jin I'll help you out!!!

He said running towards them

From the hilt of the sword, Jin pulled out a card which resembled playing cards like the one he used to transform. The one he picked was the spade of 3 with the image of a green lizard with a large blade and had on the left side written "slash". He swipe it on the side of the blade as a small counter which had the number 5000 on the right side of the hilt reduced to 4700

-**slash!**

Said the same deep voice coming from the sword

The bat undead head straight at Jin again whose sword started glowing silver and threw a cutting wave straight at its face taking him down again. Kaze pulled out the 3 of clovers card with the image of an armored ram rushing and swipe it on the middle of the staff. A counter like in Jin's blade was on the other end of the staff where it had 3800 was reduced to 3500, he then swipe the 6 of clovers card with the image of a big brown eagle with blue eyes reducing the counter to 2900

-**Impact! Wind!**

Said a voice coming from Kaze's staff as his weapon started glowing white

Leo got kicked on the stomach as he fell down to the ground rolling, he moved to his side quickly to dodge the next attack coming from the undead barely dodging it. Kaze made a huge jump on mid air as his staff glowing white was now also covered by two small hurricanes on each end. Jin quickly got up and swings the undead to the sky with his sword

-**Impacting Wind Combo!**

The undead was hit by Kaze's staff on mid air and sent spinning on the air, crashing violently on the floor. On the chest a small symbol of a red clover and an 8 appeared. The young boy smiled as he pulled out a blank card and threw it at the defeated monster. The moment it touched its body the undead was absorbed by it which turned into the 8 of spades card. The image was a red bat with a big mouth and had written in red by its right side "Sonic"

-it's the sixth undead I seal

Said Kaze exited annoying Jin who got up slowly as he slowly moved the handle of his belt flipping to its previous side. The "A" card came out from the device's circular screen to his hand; the same blue hologram which transformed him came in front of him passing through his body like a scanner removing the armor

-I would have sealed that undead myself

Said Jin annoyed

-you were slow that's all………learn how to use combos with your cards during a fight Jin

Said Kaze with a big grin on his face

-what are you saying? I'm the one who taught you that………and besides this isn't a trading card game you know, its not about using only cards, its about how to use them, when to use them and when you need to use your fighting skills instead before you run out of power points and not be able to use cards anymore

-right right, but thanks to you the undead was sealed so let's go back now

Said Kaze as Jin removed his sunglasses revealing a pair of big black eyes whose brightness made them resembled two black pearls

-sure…..

He said looking at the town and the death lying all around it

-we were too late……..

Said Jin who hated to see scenes where people are killed by the undead

-we need to hurry up and seal all the undead Jin, so these things won't happen again

* * *

--------One day later----------

Close to London in a large grass area Jin and Kaze arrived to a large barred gate where behind it there were many white buildings, the gate opened once Jin pressed some button combination in front of him. The two walked for some minutes to arrive to the closest building where inside it was busy as always. Many scientists were all around the place going to some labs, talking with their companions about the tests they did among other things. The two walked forward to some stairs where two guards stopped then. Jin pulled out his "A" card surprising the two that didn't let them continue their path, seeing this they immediately moved

-thanks

Said Kaze to the guards following Jin until they arrive to the door where it had written on it "Chief Office"

* * *

-----Inside-------

The man behind the chair was around his forty's wearing a tuxedo like them. He didn't say anything for some seconds as he pulled out similar cards to Jin and Kaze and put them on the table in front of the two, they were four in total and all belonged to the group of hearts

-right now Jin has 3 cards including the category Ace card which allows you to transform into Leo, and kaze 6……counting the other 4 from the deck of hearts you guys have sealed……known to us 13 out of the 52 undead have been sealed, good job you two

Said the man as Jin put his own cards on the table and Kaze did the same

-they are having more activity this days chief Alston

Said Kaze who seemed worried looking at the image of category eight card he just captured moving a little as it made a small bat cry

-and we will seal them quicker thanks to that

Replied the chief

-Undead………the first creatures to live on earth are a pain, instead of just killing them we have to seal them

Said Jin annoyed

-I know what you mean Jin but its impossible, undead are immortal and you remember well the origin of them

-chief……you know about the birth of the undead?

Asked Kaze

-that's right, if forgot that you Kaze have been here for a few months and this missions I always sent you haven't allow me to tell you the story

Jin had heard the story so many times but still liked to hear it for some reason. The chief told Kaze about what happened thousands of years ago when god wanted to decided who would be the ruling species on earth. He created 52 beings called "undead" who forced them to fight in a battle royal, after many days of battles, the only one remaining was the human undead who was considered the weakest and the rest were sealed in cards which were supposed to be their final slumber, but fourteen years ago somehow the undead were released and started attacking humans

-to stop this threat, we the organization know as white cross a group which focus on advancing the human race with technology way to advance to reveal yet to the public created the card system, a device which using the sealed undead cards we can use them against them and create powerful armors, those who posses this devices are called "sweepers" and for now you two are the only ones who can seal the undead……..

Said the chief as Kaze looked at a ying yang necklace he was wearing, Jin decided to finish the rest of the story

-the undead are divided in four groups of thirteen, the spades, hearts, diamonds and clovers representing a deck of playing cards and we can borrow the powers of the category Ace undead we have sealed, like I turn into Leo when I use the Lion Category Ace

Said Jin finishing the story as Kaze looked at his "A" card for some moments; it had a blue background behind the image of a green eagle with its wings extended and the symbol of a purple clover was on its chest

-anyways, you two go and rest……we will inform you when another undead appears

Said the chief Alston as the two young sweepers grabbed their cards from the desk

* * *

------Outside the office-------

-kaze, the chief sometimes wonders why you rarely transform when you are fighting

-I simple, don't like the idea of using an armor……….I'm strong enough without it

-you are a mage cheap bastard, using magic to use the cards in a unique way and make them even more powerful…….

-well that's me

-still cheap

The two walked to different directions after talking for a while. The younger boy had left to the dorms as Jin decided to go to the city for a while, London was a little far from there if he walked so he decided to use his favorite method of transportation. In one of the giant buildings one held many vehicles far too advance for the era they were in. he picked his silver motorcycle with golden stripes and in front of it had the symbol of a blue spade which was also the name of his bike. He turned the engine on as he left the base ignoring the rules of not showing off their hidden technology so intentionally

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxxxx--------

In some small but fancy restaurant in the city. Costumers were being served by a good looking women around thirty while a girl around seventeen with long blonde hair, bright green eyes was helping her mother on the place. Lavi and Mei entered from the front door. The bookman apprentice ignored Mei's protests when she said that he didn't need to take her out someplace to feel better

-it's alright just sit down and enjoy, this is my favorite place so it's nice to take someone with me some times, I never bring Allen or else he would take all the food from here

Said Lavi as the owner looked at the two

-Mimi could you pick up the order of the couple on the seventh table?

Asked the woman to the girl who nodded

From the entrance Jin arrived to the place looking around to find a place to seat. He sat down on a small table for two now looking for a familiar face; he sometimes came here for the coffee which was made by the owner of the restaurant. After Mimi finished picking up the order of the two exorcists she looked at Jin's table and smiled

-hey your back

She said as Jin smiled back at her

-it's been a while

Said the sweeper looking at the girl seating down on the other chair

-you've been gone for two months now, where were you?

-just going around the country……...the job really requires me to go all around you know

-I see so…….what's your order?

-not much, just your handmade breath and the coffee made by your mom

Replied Jin as the girl smiled

-are you into my mom or something? You only want to drink her coffee and not mine

Mimi said as Jin stared at the good looking woman serving some costumers

-she had you at age 13 right? Well no wonder why you ask that she looks around 20 still

Said Jin making the girl blush

-you pervert

-pervert? I just said the truth, and it's not like that…….I just like her coffee a little bit more

Again the door opened. This time it was a young and tall African American round 19 with short curly hair and black eyes wearing a large brown coat, Jin had seen him before and heard from Mimi's mother that he had been living with them over a year already

-welcome back Kimane

Said Mimi making the young man smiled

-thanks

He replied looking at Jin which made his smile turn into a cold stare

-hi I'm Jin Mirouko and you?

-Kimane……Dunn……nice to meet you

Said the man in a calm tone, but still kept on staring at Jin, like if he was an enemy….

-Kimane works as a freelance journalist; he has gotten a lot of good stories lately

Said Mimi surprising Jin

-really!? Then surely have you heard about the weird monsters appearing all around Europe right?

Asked Jin exited which surprised kimane hearing this

-you mean about the monsters attacking people and the rumor of those weird knights who fight them?

Asked Mimi to Jin who nodded

-I haven't heard of them…….

Replied Kimane as he left to some stairs that would take him to the basement

-he is kinda weird

Said Jin annoying Mimi

-he is a nice guy, he works hard to help the restaurant and gets jobs around the city's newspapers, don't insult him please

-I wasn't insulting him is just………I feel something weird in him

On the basement it was used as Kimane's room with only one bed, a small furniture used to put his few things and a desk where he had some pages of newspaper he had the articles he wrote. He sat down on the bed as he removed the coat. He saw a card fall off from it and fell to the ground. He looked at it a little surprise

-sweeper………..undead……… ………fight……..till only one lives…….

He whispered looking at the Ace of diamonds with the image of a blue devil ray as he slowly picked it up and stared at the card

* * *

--------On the diner on the black order HQ--------

-Allen-kun………you should eat vegetables

Said Lenalee annoying the boy who kept eating pure meat

-I don't like them

He said as he continued eating

-come on, you are going to get sick if you don't do it

-but I always eat like this

Protested the younger boy

-it can't be helped, Moyashi is a pig

Said Kanda annoying the boy

-this place is very lively

Said Cate eating a piece of toasted breath

-lenalee!! Allen!!! Kanda!! Cate!!! You have a mission

Called Reever from outside the cafeteria

* * *

--------Komui's office---------

-there have been reports of some strange monsters attacking people all around Europe, especially here in England so we are lucky we are close……

Said Komui seated on his desk as the exorcists were there hearing the briefing

-so they are akuma…….why should we all go?

Asked Kanda annoyed, for the idea to go with the beam sprout

-could it be……those monsters on the news?

Asked Lenalee remembering the newspaper

-right lenalee, these monsters are described in a different way……..something different to Akuma

Replied her older brother

-how come they are different?

Asked Cate

-they say they are beasts……..who have similarities with humans, humanoids to be precise, so we need as many exorcists as we can to investigate this creatures, if you can find anything about them inform us

-Supervisor!!!

Shouted Reever entering the room

-what is it?

-those monsters you talk about!!! They are attacking people close from here!! The police force is getting wipe down by them!!

-please go, and take care

Said Komui as the exorcists ran as quickly as they could

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxx---------

Jin finished the coffee made by Mimi's mom which was the best for him. He smiled when he saw Mei and Lavi talking about something he couldn't hear, but they were laughing. They were around his age and reminded him about himself. He had always work or having to go on missions to seal the undead for a while now. He never had the chance to go out with girls as much as he wanted to do so. This thought had already come to him for some months already but he suddenly came back to reality when from his pocket, it was making a strong beep which belonged to his transformation device; he pulled it out and pressed one of the two buttons of the device to enter into a mode where it traced signs of undead. He was surprised to see they were more than one

-undead……..three at the same time?......

* * *

**-----CURRENT DECKS------**

**Jin Spade Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

* * *

**Kaze Clover Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses a ultra sonic attack to confuse or injure enemies (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off) **

* * *

**Notes **

**You will have to get used to them since I always write notes after a chapter**

**The power points are the ones that allow the card's powers to be used if the points run out or don't enough points to fill the number a cards needs it wont work they can use as many cards as many times but not if the points run out**

**Kaze, Mei, Cate and another exorcist character who will appear later on do not belong to me, they belong to mangafreak7793, Tatsuki Okamura and catchan2006 they are borrowed oc's**


	2. Undead

Undead

* * *

-hey Lavi, what is that?

Asked Mei to Lavi who notice the device Jin was holding which created a hologram map of the entire city, Lavi couldn't find what was that device in all his records on his brain

-don't know…….It's suspicious, really suspicious

Replied the redhead seeing Jin getting up quickly as he put some money on the table and left running

The sweeper quickly got on his bike and left. Lavi and Mei came out from the restaurant seeing him leave. "There is something with that man" were Lavi's thoughts. Especially when he saw that weird vehicle which Jin left with (it's just too advance for him)

* * *

---------xxxxxxx----------

Allen was surprise to see two creatures attacking people pretty close from their HQ. All of them activated their anti-akuma weapons at the same time. Cate was the first to head towards the enemy straight towards the one which was actually an undead in the form of a black boar with red spiky hair, the same color of the fur. She kicked him on the face sending him some yards back which surprise the girl that the attack didn't affect him

-CLOWN BELT!!!

Shouted Allen using his white cape to attack the gray hippocampus undead with the big yellow device on its back which the wires were attached to the head

The attack hit the undead sending it flying. The exorcists were all surprised to see the undead getting up like nothing. They all knew it was a mortal blow, but it seemed it did not affect the creature that much comparing to the usual akuma that would blow up by those hits. The monster simply got up anyways with no real damage

-these aren't akuma!?

Asked Kanda surprised

* * *

---------xxxxxxxxx---------

-there is one undead around here……if I seal it at least I can use its power to fight the other two by myself……that is if Kaze is already there when I reach them

Said the sweeper on his head looking at the people running beside him

Lavi and Mei were using the bookman's extendable hammer to follow Jin who stopped when there was no one around. He got off from his bike pulling out his undead searcher. It was detecting one just beside him, but there was nothing. There were only two options if this would happen

-it's under me………or on top of me

Said the doubtful Jin looking up and saw a building right beside him

Lavi and Mei arrived on top of the building where Jin got inside. The scanner was marking the undead even closer now. In that same moment the two exorcists found a black and red firefly undead arriving from the sky. Lavi thinking from instinct that it was an akuma he quickly hit it with his hammer sending the undead flying back and crashed on the floor, Mei thought she didn't have to unleash her innocence at the moment which was a good thing for her. But apparently the undead wasn't damaged at all, quickly get up surprising the two

-what is that thing Lavi?

Asked Mei a little nervous pulling out a black whip which was engulf by her fire parasite type innocence

-not an akuma……….this guy should have been already defeated

Jin heard the sounds of the battle on the roof. He quickly ran towards the stairs. He didn't know if it was Kaze who came to help him out or someone else, as the sweeper ran through the many floors, he removed his tuxedo completely revealing a black T-shirt with a small white spade in flames on the center, blue pants and black shoes. He arrived to the roof in a matter of seconds thanks to his good physical condition, only to find the same two he saw on the café now fighting the undead who spit out fire from its mouth against their own fire attacks.

Mei rolled to his left to dodge the two fire balls coming from the firefly undead's mouth, she quickly went to the offensive with her whip hitting the undead on the face and took it down to the floor. Lavi taking the opportunity smashed the monster with his gigantic hammer. Jin's eyebrow raised a little seeing this

-that's a big hammer…….._-----"just who are this guys?"_

Said Jin as he pulled out his "Ace" card and swipe it on the device which turned into a belt the moment he put it on his waist

The undead was on the floor but did not die. It slowly got up surprising the two exorcists. But for some instants the symbol of a red spade and a 6 appeared on its chest, only to disappear seconds later, If Jin would had seen it he would just have simply threw a card to seal it but unfortunately he was behind the monster and didn't saw the mark which marked the time when a sweeper could seal the undead. Mei hit the firefly with her flaming whip many times but now it didn't even make it flinch, the monster laughed as it ran towards them. He was so fast that Lavi couldn't even raise his hammer again and got punched on the stomach, the impact made Lavi vomit blood before getting punched on the face taking down to the floor. Mei seeing this enraged captured the undead with her whip trying to burn the beast with the fire. Jin wanted to help out but he found the symbol on the coats of the two really familiar and could not remember well, if he wasn't wrong they were both working for the black order and they were those people called exorcists. But even so, from the many rules of his organization the most important is to never transform in front of anyone. Never reveal him self to the public, to be only an urban legend made by few witnesses

-I can't transform here damn……..

Said Jin looking at the scene with anger, looking at the belt that could give him the power to help those people

The undead quickly got free as he grabbed the whip and pulled it towards him with great strength surprising Mei seeing how she was taken by the force of the monster. Lavi slowly got up surprised seeing the girl being choked by the undead. The young bookman apprentice charged towards the monster that shot multiple fire balls at Lavi hitting him and sent the redhead flying way back, He luckily fell some centimeters way from the edge of the roof

-Mei………leave her…….alone……..

Said Lavi trying to get up looking at the beast pulling up Mei as he pressed his hand tighter making the girl scream in pain

Jin was hesitating, if he transformed he would be punished badly for it, if not that girl was going to die. His true feelings took over him instants later and decided what to do

-I don't like this at all!!

Said Jin annoyed charging towards the undead and hit him on the face with a flying kick

The firefly undead let go of Mei who fell on her knees breathing heavily. That undead would have broken her neck if I wasn't for the mysterious man that saved her in the right moment. Jin bend on his knees to check if she had any severe injures, Mei looked at him confused holding her neck which felt it was burning. Probably by the touch of the undead

-you're alright?

Asked Jin to Mei, from up close he could see she was a very pretty Japanese girl which was rare to see someone from his own nationality in this country

-yes……thanks…..

She said while Jin helped her get up

-I know you think it's your enemy but for now let me handle this…..okay?

He asked kindly before running head straight towards the undead

Jin punched the undead several times but did not make any effect. The monster grabbed him and hit him three times with his knee on the stomach, then a strong punch engulfed in flames on his chest sending him flying way back. Lavi had gotten up as he threw another swing at the undead who quickly extended its wings and flied up to avoid getting hit, Lavi couldn't react fast enough before getting hit by multiple fire balls afterwards. Jin got really pissed seeing this; he jumped towards the undead and pulled him down to the ground. Even after hitting the floor of the rooftop, the beast furiously without even thinking was about to shoot another fire ball but got a kick on the face by the sweeper misguiding the attack to the sky, Jin got up quickly dodging the furious attacks from the beast by making two back flips before he put himself in fighting position and pointed his right arm towards the enemy, holding the handle of the buckle with his left

-Henshin!!!

He shouted switching hands pulling the handle which it flipped the device revealing the back of the device that turned into a blue squared buckle with the spade on the center.

-**turn up!**

The two exorcists were left surprised when they saw the unknown young man run towards the blue hologram that came out from the belt which hit the undead sending it flying, but unlike the monster when he pass through the object the shinning silver Leo armor covered his body. The undead shot many fire balls at Leo but Jin made a huge jump dodging the attacks and fell behind the enemy kicking him on the back, the firefly quickly turned around swinging his arm towards him but Leo dodged it by ducking and replied with four punches around the undead's chest then a hook on its face sending it flying off the building. Jin followed him as he made a huge flip down the street and fell on his feet. Mei and Lavi immediately ran to the edge to see the man wearing the silver armor alright after such a huge jump. The undead on the floor threw fire from its mouth like a flamethrower at Jin who quickly pulled out the 4 of spades card with the image of a green frog jumping with mechanical legs and the head full spikes all around it

-**Jump!**

The jump was so high it avoided the fire attack; the two exorcists were reminded of lenalee's swift movements by this. This was similar except that Jin did it thanks to a strange card. On mid air Leo swipe the slash card reducing the counter on his sword to 4300 throwing a silver cutting wave hitting the enemy directly. The undead was already bleeding its green blood but still it got up furiously as it fired many fire balls at Leo who was heading to the ground, unable to avoid them he was hit multiple times, violently crashed on the ground

-what's going on Lavi? Who is that guy? What is that armor?

Asked Mei to the redhead as he looked at the place were Jin crashed

-not sure…….but that guy isn't an enemy if he saved you, and he needs help

Said Lavi jumping off the rooftop as Mei agreed and followed him

Leo got up slowly as the undead suddenly pull him up and started to punch him several times on the face and stomach. Every punch felt like something inside his body burning itself, for his surprise Lavi hit the undead with his fire snake and by Mei's whip sending him away from Jin who fell on his knees, looking at the slash and jump cards

-damn it……….I only have these two cards……why the hell doesn't the chief let me use cards from other group that I have sealed?

He asked himself swiping the two at the same time reducing his counter to 3600

-**Rising Slash Combo!**

The undead was already too weak from the exorcist's and the sweeper's attacks making him unable to move anymore. Jin was already in front of him when he swings his sword hitting its chin which sent the undead flying. He followed him by making a huge jump as he started spinning while he slashed the enemy many times. Finally when the undead was falling to the ground and crashed. Leo stopped spinning and started falling to the ground with his sword glowing; Leo fell on top of the undead making a huge explosion. The exorcists saw after the smoke clear the sweeper breathing heavily with his sword stabbed right on the enemy's chest which the symbol of a red spade and a 6 appeared. Jin slowly pulled out a blank card from the hilt of his sword, letting it drop on the undead's face and sealed it

-finally….I got a good one this time……..

Said Jin flipping the buckle as his card came out from the device and fell to the ground from all the injuries

-hey!!!

Yelled Lavi running towards the injured sweeper but backed away when the hologram came out from the device and passed through Jin removing the armor

-I'm okay

He said getting up slowly even if he almost fell to the ground again

-just who are you?

Asked Mei to Jin who smiled nervously

-not now……..there are still two more left………

Said Jin walking slowly towards his bike

-wait, don't rush!

Said Lavi who managed to catch him before falling to the ground, those attacks really damaged the sweeper

-it's a rare chance…….if I seal those two……….I'll be closer in sealing them all……

Said Jin trying to get free from Lavi but it was harder than it looked

Lavi placed the still unknown young man on the wall beside the entrance to the building were they started fighting the undead. The sweeper was breathing heavily as he looked at the spade of 6 card he just gained

-please tell us, what those things are?

Said Mei in a kind tone as Jin looked at her with a very serious face

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxx-------

Kaze had already arrived to help Allen and company. They were surprise by the sudden arrival of a young boy around the white haired boy's age, the hippopotamus undead was getting hit multiple times by Kaze's staff. The boar undead tackled him from the back sending him flying straight towards the other undead who grabbed his face and smashed him on the ground

-auch….

whispered Kaze unable to get up but the undead quickly pulled him up

-**Wind!**

The hippopotamus undead was hit by the powerful attack from the staff covered in small hurricanes sending it flying. Kaze quickly pulled out his impact card to make his wind impact combo but the boar undead grabbed him from the back; the boy for the surprise of the exorcists got easily freed from the grip of the powerful boar quickly turning around swinging his staff which hit the undead on the face

-well then take this!

Said Kaze ready to swipe the cards on his staff

The hippopotamus undead seeing this shot a small beam from the device on it's back, Kaze was surprise to see that the two cards he was going to use suddenly leaving his hand as they floated in front of him. He was shocked when he saw the Ram undead and Eagle undead sealed on the cards being released

-the category 10 has the power to unleash the sealed undead!?

Asked Kaze surprised as he was hit by both barely unsealed undead

-who is that guy? What are those monsters?

Asked Allen to Lenalee who of course was clueless also about this

-no matter………they are enemies like the akuma

Replied Kanda heading towards the three undead attacking Kaze

-you're right, and that kid came and help us with them….we should also aid him too

Said Lenalee activating her boots again

Kaze was surprise to see the exorcists he just helped rescuing him from the two undead he had already sealed before. Allen used his clown belt at the armored ram undead receiving many blows taking him down and Kanda stabbed him on the chest. Green blood came out dirtying Kanda's jacket which annoyed him a lot from not being red like normal blood or akuma's

-stupid yuu behind you!!

Shouted Allen but it was too late for kanda to turn around, the boar undead tackle him sending him to the front

Kaze and lenalee surrounded the eagle undead. The monster went to the offensive by throwing multiple small tornados when it flapped its wings. The two dodged them easily while Kaze was relieve that he didn't have to worry about the hippopotamus undead since the newcomer Cate was taking care of it. Kaze pulled out the nine of clovers card with the image of a man-eating plant with many roots surrounding it and a dark green background

-**Bio!**

Said the voice from the staff when he swipe the card, reducing his counter to 2950

Kaze stabbed the staff to the ground. For the undead's surprise giant roots came out from the ground and trapped the undead making him unable to move. Lenalee took the chance to kick it on the face many times at an incredible speed until she broke the roots by accident surprising Kaze

-you got nice kicks young lady

Said Kaze amazed seeing a red clover and a 6 appear on its chest. The sweeper threw a blank card and sealed it back again, leaving the Chinese exorcist amazed

-you trap these monsters in cards?

She asked surprised

-right miss, I'm Kaze Masahide a sweeper of the white cross organization

-white cross?

-I'll explain later, but first we need to take care of the other three left

Said the young sweeper who head towards the boar and Ram undead that were fighting Kanda and Allen

Cate kicked the undead many times all around its body with her right leg making the monster bleed. He furiously grabbed her from the neck when she noticed it didn't make much damage. He punched her once on the stomach making her scream. Allen noticed this as he left the undead he was fighting to kanda and the other two. He ran towards the hippopotamus undead which at the first sight he threw an energy sphere from its mouth hitting the young exorcist completely

-Cate!!

Shouted Lenalee seeing the poor young girl receiving furious punches from the undead

Cate had already lost her glasses when she crashed on the floor with multiple injuries; blood was coming out from her forehead and mouth. She was going to die if no one would come and save her. The undead laughed as it walked slowly towards her. There was no use in getting up, it was impossible for her right now. The undead was already in front of her but it suddenly stopped his attack when an object hit him. The hippopotamus beast looked at the floor at the thing and surprised him. It was a blank card used to seal undead

-that's your new home! Better get to know it before I seal you

Said Jin wearing the Leo armor, not pleased seemed seeing what the undead did to Cate

-Leo!!!

Shouted Kaze surprised running towards his partner

-who is that guy?

Asked Allen confused seeing the armored sweeper

-another like that kid?

Asked Kanda as Allen ran towards Cate and pulled her away from the battle

-could he be…….one of those knights we read about?

Asked lenalee on her head

-oh! So you are already here eh?

Asked Jin to his partner before he noticed the ram undead

-yes, the searcher on the HQ tracked three undead and I only found this two so……

-hey kaze………….

-what is it?

-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT UNDEAD DOING OUTSIDE HIS CARD!?

Asked Jin annoyed pointing at the creature which was surprised by the sweeper's reaction

-well……I…….

-the chief will kill you if he finds out you released that guy outside! I know you feel bad for them since they are as stupid as animals who just act by their primitive instincts and putting them in cards without fresh air makes you feel like taking them outside but…......

-it's not that Jin!! The category ten did it

-eh?

-it can release any card you pull out, he unleashed also my 6 of clovers but thanks to this kind people I was able to seal it again

-I see…….

Said Jin walking towards the category 10 undead

-wait!!! Don't pull out cards or else he will release them too!

-I know……..you take care of the other ones; I'll handle the bastard here

Said Jin as he ran towards the hippopotamus undead

Leo dodged all of the energy spheres making a huge frontflip, pulling out his sword on mid air which cut part of the ear of the undead. Jin pulled out the jump card and swiped it on his sword allowing him to dodge the multiple shots from the furious undead. That thing was strong so he knew perfectly that he needed to defeat it quick. When he fell on his feet he had already the three, four and six of spade cards on his hand, the undead shot a beam from his device but Jin knew of this as he rolled to his right and swipe the cards

-**Slash! Jump! Fire!**

Three big holograms of the cards appeared behind Leo. They all entered his body which covered him in a flaming aura. The undead backed away sensing such power of three cards fused together

-**Rising flaming slash combo!**

The undead shot again another energy beam, only to be easily dodged by the sweeper that head straight at him. With a swing on the chin, the undead was sent flying by the sword engulf in flames. He threw his weapon to the sky as it spin, hitting the hippopotamus undead multiple times. When the undead crashed on the ground, Jin made a huge jump towards the sword still spinning and grabbed it on mid air. The undead was shocked seeing the sweeper falling with his flaming sword and fell on top of him, the area around them was covered by fire. Kaze noticed this before he hit the boar undead with his staff. The fire extinguished seconds later which revealed Jin picking the blank card on the floor and threw it right on the undead's face which sealed him on a 10 card which on red on the side said "Remove" but it did not had any symbol of what deck represented, this usually happened when a sweeper seals the undead of a deck no belonging to his own, he can still use the powers either way with no difference, but the undead he just sealed was something he wasn't planning to use on his life

-HI BAN!!!

Shouted Lavi who had joined the battle alongside Mei who used her fire whip to combine power with Lavi's fire seal which hit the Ram undead sending it flying. Kaze used the opportunity to swipe the wind card

-**Wind!**

With one hit the undead was sent spinning towards the sky, crashing on the ground with the red clover and the number 3 appearing on its chest, he immediately sealed it

-**Slash! Fire! Flaming Slash Combo!**

Said the voice coming from Leo's sword as he stabbed the boar undead on its chest revealing the symbol of a red heart and a 2

-so not so lucky today eh? This card is not part of my deck

Said Jin kicking the undead to remove him from the blade of his sword and threw a black card sealing him in a 2 card with no symbol like the category 10 he captured

-Three undead sealed today, good work Jin

Said Kaze exited

The others exorcists who did not know about the armored warrior were surprised when Leo removed his belt, the "Ace" card materialized on his right hand which made the same blue hologram that transformed him pass through him removing the armor. Lenalee was surprised seeing how young was the person wearing such armor (she thought he was someone way older when she heard his voice)

-it's strange, for undead working together

Said Jin looking at the two cards he had just sealed

-never seen that either…….what could it mean?

Asked Kaze, Jin could not answer such question

-by the way………why didn't you guys informed me about the undead? You known my scanner only react when I'm close to them, and the searcher on HQ can track them more easily

-well I…..didn't have time

-didn't had time!? Because of you "not having time"!! I had to fight!!! And transform in front of people!! Now the chief is going to (censored) kill me!!!

-well sorry man but…….

-No sorry!! If I'm going to die…….YOU ARE COMING WITH ME!!!

Shouted the furious Jin ready to punch the little kid

-wait don't!!!

-too late for that!!!

The horrified Kaze looked around nervously; he didn't have any excuse for saving his butt of a certain beat up. But seeing a certain person made him reach to plan B

-HOTNESS AT 10 O' CLOCK!!!!

-where!?

Asked Jin turning to his side looking at lenalee making him blush a little

-indeed….

Whispered the older sweeper trying to cover his red face

-you two, who are you?

Asked Allen confused at the situation

-we are sweepers of the white cross organization, I'm Kaze Masahide

Said the younger boy making a bow

-Kaze! We can't go around and telling everyone about us

Said Jin annoyed but Kaze smiled

-oh yes we can, before leaving HQ the chief order us to meet up with the exorcists of the black order

-eh?

* * *

------minutes later at the black order HQ-----

-wow

Said Jin looking around at the place which looked like a giant church from outside

-so this is the place were the apostles of god are living in

Said Kaze exited seeing all the scientists working, reminding him of his own HQ

-this has been our home since not while ago

Said Lenalee

-did your previous base get attacked?

Asked Jin, this was a surprise for the exorcists that he actually guessed

-right, it was terrible……..

Said Allen remembering when Lulubell and those skulls killed many of their comrades and the level 4

-that is too good for a guess, how did you knew?

Asked Lavi who felt a little bit in doubt on the older sweeper, not only because of his odd hairstyle

-the white cross got attacked once by an undead, everyone except some few of our scientist, our chief and us survived…....we lived thanks to Jin who managed to defeat and seal it, probably its usual for a organization who fights supernatural beings changes bases once they are directly attacked

Said Kaze surprising the group

-so you guys know also the feeling

Said Lenalee a little sad

-we are here

Said Kanda arriving right in the door where Komui's office was

* * *

-----Inside one hour later------

After explaining the entire story to Komui and the exorcists about the undead and the sweepers most were left surprised in the fact that they fought against the first creatures in the history of the world and also how they used the sealed undead with the card system

-the white cross has three objectives:

Said Kaze as the black order members listened carefully, Jin noticed Kaze a little tired after explaining the entire story he decided to finish

-the first one is the most obvious, to seal the undead, the second that might be the less important is to seal the remaining two category Ace to create two more sweepers and lastly is to find the human undead

-human undead?

Asked Komui

-the first human created, Adam to be precise

Said Jin surprising the exorcists

-Adam is an undead?!

Asked Mei surprised

-so was Eva, but she lost her immortality when she was the first to commit the sin of eating the forbidden fruit and got kicked out from paradise, after her death the human undead is still living until now…….keeping the crown of the champion of the battle royal, we might need his help to advice us of the enemies or even fight with us

-this is all hard to believe

Said Cate reviewing everything about the story on her head

-so you guys are good after all, you got me worried a little when your leader sent me a message about you two coming here and aid both our causes

Said Komui surprising the exorcists and Jin

-aid both our causes? You mean become allies?

Asked Jin confused

-yes, it seems the undead are making more appearances here, so your chief asked me if we can aid on the fight against the undead

-that's good! Like we fought today the undead will be sealed quicker

Said Lenalee exited

-I refuse

Replied Jin leaving Kaze and entire group surprised

-why?

Asked Cate confused

-you guys aren't useful, only Kaze and I can seal them so it's impossible for you to help us, it's a waste of time and the most important thing…….you guys are weak

-what was that!?

Asked Kanda annoyed

-you couldn't really defeat any of the undead without our help…….you are simply not fit for the job

-what about you? We saved you too remember?

Asked Mei annoyed making Jin smile

-oh really? You two were just in the way……..I never needed to be saved unlike you who was going to get the neck broken

This comment hit the girl hard, it was the truth. If she noticed through the whole battle Jin could had defeated the undead by himself since he easily took down later two more after being injured in battle

-I don't know what your problem with us is, but I think this problem with the undead also involves us

Said Allen defending his fellow exorcist, only to see his smile changing into a big grin

-just because you know about us makes you involved? You just focus on the akuma…..they are way easier for losers like you

He said before he quickly left the room

-What a jerk!!!

Said Mei irritated

-that guy……..I thought he was nice at first but……he is just a showoff who thinks he is better than everyone which is pathetic

Said Allen remembering that grin Jin had before he left

-Allen-san……..

Called Kaze in a serious tone as the white haired exorcists looked at him confused

-what is it?

-I recommend you never dare to say that again, if you don't want to pay the consequences and when I say it, I mean it

Replied Kaze in a creepy tone scaring the exorcists, never expecting the boy saying something like that

-I respect Jin a lot; he follows his ideas without hesitating and calling him pathetic is just an insult for me

-but didn't you hear him say that!?

Asked Mei annoyed by the attitude of both sweepers

-I know he sounded rude but………he didn't mean it…..

Said Kaze confusing the group

-he didn't?

Asked Cate

-he is in fact worried about you, he fights for what he believes…….but he doesn't want to see other people getting hurt because of the undead

-he is worried about us? But………

-please understand Mei-san, he prefers to be hated than seeing you people getting hurt

* * *

------Around the halls---------

Jin was walking by himself looking around; Komui had told them that they were going to stay here for some time, orders by his chief. He arrived to the room he was going to stay in. it was small but fancy, better than the one on the white cross HQ. But either way he never stayed on the dorms of his base, he would stay with his grandma on the city or with Mimi even if that Kimane guy was there. He noticed all his stuff was on the bed, he opened one of the bags where he had his true uniform the sweepers must wear. Without thinking he changed clothes

* * *

-----Minutes later-------

On a small lounge the Leo sweeper was seated one of the couches looking at the roof. Thinking how much help that "Fire" card he gained was going to help him to accomplish his goal. He felt bad for all he said, but he didn't want to see those kids suffer like he was doing it. that expression of pain which had Mei when she was being choking was still on his head, it was something he did not wanted to remember or see ever again, he didn't pay much attention of someone walking close to him since he though it was a scientist or some guard. But it was someone who stopped right in front of him

-hey

Called a female voice which Jin recognized

-hey……..

He replied knowing it was the Chinese exorcist he met on the battle

-are you alright?

Asked lenalee as Jin slowly moved his head down to see her

-yeah…..

-you want so coffee?

She asked to Jin who looked at her with a cup on her hands

-I………..

-don't be shy

She said with a big smile annoying him a little

-I'm not………

He replied a little cold but tried to hide it since the girl wasn't trying to insult him, he grabbed the cup, it was hot but it was nothing compare to the fire attacks of the firefly undead

-thanks……

-your welcome Jin

The two stared at each other for some seconds. Lenalee notice the uniform Jin was now wearing was similar to their own new uniforms expect that they didn't look so military like theirs. The stripes an edges were blue, the sleeves were big, he wore a necklace with the symbol of a cross was wore around the neck, his black gloves reached a little before the elbow, his boots were made out of metal and the symbol of the white cross was on the coat

-I still can't believe it……

Said Jin looking at her, even If he found her very attractive he knew she was younger than him

-eh?

-using a girl so young to fight…….using kids to fight the earl and akuma

-we have to do it, for the sake of this world

Replied the Chinese exorcist seating beside him

-and I thought I was the only one……..

-the only one?

She asked a little confused

-kids can be easily be used for war……like me I was giving the card system at age 6, till then I have been fighting as Leo to seal the undead……..until now I have only sealed 10………4 of my own deck

He said showing lenalee the Slash, Fire and Jump cards

-what happen to the other cards?

She asked as Jin took a sip of the coffee, even if he didn't want to say it, he liked it a lot

-a new card system is being build for the cards that belong to the heart deck, the other two I sealed today are unknown but probably for the same heart deck, but to gain a new sweeper we need to find the category Ace first

He replied making the girl get more confused about the categories

-category Ace? I head it before back at the office but………what's the difference?

Jin didn't say anything; he pulled out a regular deck of cards from his coat. He divided them in the four groups of clovers, spades, hearts and diamonds. He put his transformation card on top of the A of spades, slash on the three, jump on four and fire on the six of the same group

-the undead are the same total as a normal card deck, they are divided in four decks so that makes them 13 in each, the category Ace are the source of our powers to transform, like my change card Leo, they are said to some of the strongest of all the undead

Said Jin showing the sealed lion undead card which looked pretty cool to lenalee, she could also see it resembled a lot like a playing card

-the others are from 2 to 10, its obvious that the lower ranks are the weakest of the undead, there are also the 12 royal club undead

-12 royal club undead?

She asked as Jin pointed at the Jack's, Queen's and King's

-the category Jack, Queen and King are the strongest of undead, they can blend with society unlike the others, with their power we could become strong enough to seal all the undead easily, but its no easy task………I fought against a category Jack once and almost died……….in my first mission……..

Lenalee's eyes widen hearing this, she was left speechless. At age 6 he was sent to fight against a monster that was obvious way out of his league, she didn't like this at all. Even if it was as necessary as to defeat the akuma and Noah

-next time I surely will seal him……….definitely

He said in a scary tone which made lenalee feel a little unconformable

-you like being an undead sweeper?

-eh?

-you have any reason to fight?

-……………..

-you don't feel like telling a person you barely know right?

-it's not that I………

It was the undead signal beeping on his device, another so soon? He got up quickly giving the cup of coffee to lenalee before leaving the place running. She looked at the cup which for her surprise was completely empty; in those few minutes with him he finished it off without her noticing. Before she could say anything Jin came back giving her a small bow

-thanks for the coffee

He said before leaving again

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxx-----------

On the restaurant on the city. Kimane was seated on the bed of the basement reviewing his notes he took to write his new article about urban legends. Suddenly he felt something on his head calling him, his expression changed to a serious one as he got up from the bed and towards a small door inside his room. It was a small garage room which had a black motocross bike. The doors opened as Kimane left from the back of the store to the street

* * *

-----xxxxxxxxxxx------

-until now we have 25 undead under our ranks, it will be soon before we gather the rest of the royal club

-low level undead are like little kids……after gathering them all, the human undead wont stand a chance alone, he Is the only one who can be a real threat

-as long as we have undead with us…….victory will be assured, not even those sweepers will able to stop us

-we the strongest of all the undead will take over this world infested by the children of Adam

**(Undead Remaining: 36)**

**

* * *

**

**Biography 1**

**Name: Jin Mirouko**

**Age: 18**

**Nationality: half Japanese, half American**

**Group: Spades **

**Armor: Leo**

**Transforming device: undead scanner and belt**

**Weapon: Lionheart blade **

**Synchronization: 30 percent **

**Power points: 5000 **

**

* * *

**

**Biography 2**

**Name: Kaze Masahide  
Age: 16**

**Nationality: ????  
Group: clover**

**Armor: Feng  
Transformation device: His yin and yang necklace  
Weapon: Crescent moon staff**

**Synchronization: 28 percent  
Power points: 3850**

**

* * *

**

**Spade Current Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

**Spade 6 Fire: uses fire element attacks, perfect for combos (600 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**Clover Current Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses an ultra sonic attack (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**Heart Current Deck (kept at the white cross organization main base)**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**

* * *

**

**Unknown Cards:**

**Unknown 2 Tackle: increases power in tackle based attacks **

**Unknown 10 Remove: unseal undead**

**

* * *

**

**Notes **

**The concept of the undead was based off the tokusatsu show "Kamen Rider Blade" to commemorate my fourth year as a fanfic writer. I was planning on just going on my other fics I'm working on but I wanted to make this one a lot so I did not hesitate and started writing it **

**I'm catholic; I believe in the bible, I just changed the adam and eva thing to combine the undead story with the dgm world so people don't get offended I'm not trying to be like the guy who wrote da vinci code or anything XD**

**Undead can't be killed at all only sealed, that's why the exorcists can't beat them (if the undead could be in fact be killed then probably they would had won but with many difficulties if they were higher level undead)**


	3. The Mysterious Sweeper

The Mysterious Sweeper

* * *

Kaze who was still with the exorcists on the diner was called by his cell phone which was a device unknown for his new companions. He looked surprised at the sudden call from HQ about an undead, he quickly got up so did Lavi, Mei and Allen who were picked to be with Kaze on their mission which was surprisingly too soon

-undead, a little far from here…….the forth one of today…….

Said Kaze but he noticed something as he received new info

-what is it?

Asked Allen as Kaze hung up

-the undead………was sealed………

-eh?

* * *

-------Minutes before--------

Jin looked around the snowy hill. The category 3 of diamonds had been sighted but after a small encounter it ran away and lost it. Leo was really annoyed that he just had lost his opponent, even if he managed to injure it.  
a little far from the place, the black humanoid piranha with blades instead of arms undead was running away from Leo, it was bleeding green blood from his right arm which was about to fall off from Jin's fire slash combo. He couldn't move anymore when he saw a dark blue bike heading towards him. The undead was surprised to see the person riding it, the shock didn't let him move as it received a powerful blow before falling to the ground and be resealed again by a blank card by the man he just saw

-the undead……is sealed? How?

Asked Jin who had already removed his buckle looking at the scanner

There was no explanation for it. Kaze wasn't here yet, undead can't be sealed by anything but the cards. Only a sweeper is the one with chances of sealing undead and possessor of sealing cards

-another sweeper?........that's impossible

* * *

--------One hour later---------

-this sure is surprising…..four undead appearing at the same day and all got sealed………..

Said Jin on his head as he arrived back to the black order HQ when the sun had already set

Many of the science department members looked at the sweeper as he walked through the corridors. He was holding his four cards on his hand of the four undead he had sealed for himself to use against the remaining ones. The monsters that had taken the lives of so many. He was forced to used their power to fight, he arrived at Reever's working area who looked surprised when Jin sat down on the chair in front of his desk ignoring all the usual commotion which was always going on

-can I help you?

Asked Reever still a little surprised seeing one of the sweepers on his desk

-……………….

-it's a surprise for you to come here to my little area but if you have something to say, please do so since I'll be honored to help our new ally

-I heard lenalee serves coffee here around this hour, a scientist told me that……

-eh?

-yes or no?

-uh……yeah why?

-I brought coffee! Who wants some?

Asked lenalee entering the place cheerfully with a small cart with everything to make her coffee, everyone raised their hands to the sky

After a while lenalee reached to the science section chief, she was surprised to see Jin there looking another side to avoid looking at her. She put Reever's coffee cup on the desk as she pulled out the same one she gave to Jin and gave it to the Leo sweeper with warm coffee on it

-want some again?

She asked as Jin blushed out of embarrassment as he nodded

-th…thanks…..

-this is a very odd

Said a voice behind Reever

The three looked at a man around Reever's age with short blonde hair wearing glasses and a science department uniform. Jin had never seen this guy before, but he felt something annoying was going to happen thanks to him

-a science section chief, having a exorcist serve him coffee, surely there is something wrong here

Said the man who was formerly the central's science department chief of one of the sections Legory Peck

-ah, no……you see this is……..

-Mister Reever don't you disagree?

He asked making the great old Reever feel a little nervous

-It's not that, I do this because I enjoy it

Said Lenalee nervously to Legory who gave her a weird stare, one that Jin remembers well since he has met guys like this one

-well then could you make me some for me as well? Lenalee lee?

Asked the man surprising her

-ah, of course!

She replied a little nervous as she turned around to her cart to pick up a new cup

Jin was extremely annoyed now, seeing the man looking slowly at her neck down to her skirt. He could read the mind of the perverted pedophile right now. He had many experiences when Mimi was stared like that. And to fix the problem he had himself to rely on the best measure for this

-well if she enjoys it, then I have no right to complain

He said in a sound which made a vein pop out from Jin's forehead

-section Chief Peck, I would advice you not to look at lenalee that way

Said Reever sensing the same pedophilia aurora around the man

-why? Does she have a lover?

-She has a brother_-----"and he even dares to ask that!?"_

Once lenalee turned around and gave her the cup he hid his perverted thoughts with a friendly smile as he grabbed her hands instead of the cup

-here you go!

Said lenalee kindly, even if she didn't felt anything conformable by being touched by that man like that, she didn't want to stop giving coffee to her friends which she liked to do most of the time so she had no choice

From out of nowhere, a leg kicked Peck's face sending him flying way back. It was Jin who had a very serious expression on his face. But he felt satisfaction just by this

-such a disgraceful person, using lenalee's kindness just to take a peek when she is serving her high quality coffee at you………..you have no shame

Said Jin looking at the man unconscious leaving Reever with his mouth hanging seeing such skill from a sweeper

-Jin, why did you……..

-he had a bee on his face lenalee, I had to take it out

Lied Jin seating down on the chair as he grabbed the cup the Chinese exorcist was going to give to the section chief

-mind if I get this one too? It's very good

Said Jin surprising lenalee when he gave her his empty cup, just for a moment she saw able to see him smile a little before putting his mysterious face again

-ahh……sure, thanks for the compliment

Said lenalee making a small bow

* * *

----------One hour later in Jin's room------------

-another sweeper?

Asked Kaze to Jin who was seated on his bed

-I know its hard to believe…….but I did not seal that undead, its impossible to seal a them without a card system, and the chief told me that headquarters hasn't still found the remaining two category Ace undead so having another sweeper………

-impossible right?

-right…….

-either way, something sealed that undead……..and it wasn't us

* * *

---------Training area one day later-----------

The exorcists were all ready to do their training routine, again Allen and Kanda were about to attack each other when the two sweepers arrived. Both were wearing their white cross official uniforms.

-it's been a while since we spared together

Said Jin cracking his knuckles

-you better had gotten stronger Jin, or you might lose

-we'll see about that wizard boy

Said Jin as they walked to the middle of the place

-are they going to train?

Asked Mei to Lavi

-seems so, I wonder how they fight

Replied the bookman in training

In an instant Kaze pulled out his staff and swing it towards Jin who blocked it with his right arm. The impact was strong enough for everyone to hear it. Everyone knew that staff was made out of metal and with such strength to be blocked by a naked arm could break a bone. Jin smiled at this as he kicked Kaze on the stomach then threw multiple punches which were all blocked by Kaze's staff. Many of the exorcists feared Jin would break some bones after punching that piece of metal with such strength but he did not mind at all or probably he was alright. The two were facing each other with incredible fighting skills. Without using actual powers they could easily outmatch Allen, Lavi and Kanda in combat. The two threw a kick at the same time which made the two back away, both feeling pain from their leg but Kaze was kicked on the stomach feeling a lot of pain, he pulled out the 3 and 9 of clovers cards, swiping them through his staff which left Jin surprised

-**Impact!! Bio!!! **

-cheap!!! Using cards in a sparing match is screwed up!!!

Said Jin making an incredible back flip to dodge the roots that came from Kaze's staff

The Leo sweeper barely dodged Kaze's attack using the impact card by moving quickly to his right. This boy seemed to want to show off his skills to the exorcists and going to far annoyed Jin. Allen, lenalee, Lavi, Cate and Mei had always wondered how did Jin transform into Leo, Jin pulled out his category Ace card, swiping it to the right side of the undead searcher device and put it on top of his belt. A stack of red cards came out from both sides turning itself into a belt

-hey Jin I was just kidding, you don't have to transform!

Said Kaze nervously seeing the older sweeper pointing his right hand at him and holding the small handle in the right side of the device with his left hand

-Henshin!!

Shouted Jin switching hands, pulling the handle which flipped turning itself into the squared buckle

-**Turn up!**

The blue hologram came out from the belt hitting Kaze who was sent flying and crashed on the floor. The exorcists gasped seeing this, especially when they saw Jin running towards the same hologram. The Leo armor covered his body when he passed through it unharmed

-wait Jin!!

Said Kaze nervously seeing Leo pulling out his sword

-**FIRE! SLASH! FLAMING SLASH COMBO!**

* * *

------Seconds later--------

Jin had removed his armor already and was seated on top of the defeated Kaze who seemed to be probably dead after the entire beat up he got

-I told you not to use your cards during sparing; you won't get your body stronger if you keep doing that

Said Jin getting off the boy

-right………

-you should transform for once you know

Said Jin seeing the category Ace of clovers on the floor

-I don't like it……..turning into Feng

Said Kaze getting up slowly

-I don't get it, how come that hologram hit Kaze and it gave Jin the armor?

Asked Allen confused by this

-it's simple, only I can fuse with my category Ace

Replied Jin

-you fuse with the undead!?

Asked Lenalee surprised

-of course, the card system has a very complex way to transform a sweeper but to put it simple, my DNA fuses with the undead's when I pass through the hologram and turns into a high tech armor thanks to the transformation device

-but is it risky somehow? I mean, you are fusing with a monster

Asked Lavi seeing the device Jin had on his hand

Jin stayed quiet after hearing this. He rather ignore such ridiculous question for him as he walked towards Kaze and helped the boy get up

-if not you are so lucky, we can never do anything against the order or we will be turned into fallen ones

Said Allen remembering Suman Dark

-lucky eh?

Asked Jin taking off the dust from Kaze's jacket like a if he were a little kid

-thanks

Said Kaze happily before something inside Jin's jacket started beeping

-Undead

Said Jin pulling out his device

-lets go

Said Kaze as Cate and Lenalee followed them (Komui ordered the two girls to go with the sweepers if undead appeared)

* * *

-------Outside-------

-so you are coming with us eh?

Asked Jin who didn't seemed pleased seeing the girls behind him

-Jin, even if you don't like it we have orders too

Said Lenalee annoying the sweeper who got up his bike

-this is no game, you cant beat the undead, only us………damn chief of ours, involving more people who we don't need…….

Cate felt a more unconformable hearing this. She thought after Jin changing his tone on the training area he would accept their assistance, but it was quite the opposite of what she thought

-Jin, we know why you don't want us to go

Said Lenalee remembering what Kaze told them, Jin didn't believe that one

-why then?

He asked

-because you don't want us to see hurt, putting all the burden to yourself, I don't know what made you believe that since you are wrong

-wrong?

-we also fight for our world, we can't stand the sight of people suffering, please Jin……even if we can help you just a bit………

The sweeper had got off his bike already, he covered her lips with two of his fingers, she was surprised seeing this and didn't notice she was blushing a little. Cate and Kaze were amazed by this scene for some reason

-alright you can come, but stay close okay? I don't want the girl that is nice enough to serve good coffee to be hurt

He said slowly moving his fingers off her soft lips which he wished he could touch again

-thanks

Said lenalee smiling at him, still a little red

Jin got up his bike and Kaze used his staff as a flying broom which his elder said it was an embarrassment pretending to be a witch. Cate had no choice but to seat on Kaze's staff

-get in

Said Jin passing a helmet to lenalee who got surprised by this

-Two can get on that thing?

She asked a little nervous seeing such a small vehicle

-don't worry…….I know how to use it well

Said Jin as lenalee slowly got on the back

-I've never got into this thing…….sorry, I'm just a little nervous

-hold on to me and you will be fine, the helmet it's just protection

Said Jin putting on a black helmet with the symbol of a blue spade in the center

-o…okay!

Said lenalee slowly wrapping her arms around his waist, she hesitated a little but she still did it as Jin turned the engine and slowly moved the bike so the girl behind would get used to the bike's speed

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxxx--------

Kimane was sleeping at that same moment, his category Ace card was on the floor with the category 3 of diamonds which had the image of a piranha with two arms with blades attached to them, on it had written "Chop". He suddenly woke up when he felt something calling him again

-enemy……more………4………

* * *

----------xxxxxxxxxxx----------

In a frozen mountain the sweepers and exorcists arrived. Cate accidently feel off the Kaze's staff and almost froze to death when she touched the snow, Lenalee felt really cold for having most of her legs uncovered. Kaze and Jin looked around the place; the older sweeper checked his device and felt kinda nervous seeing 4 undead together so soon

-lets go Kaze……this time transform or we might lose

Said Jin as Kaze nodded with doubt

Jin swipe the category Ace card on his device, dematerializing and entered the screen of the device, putting it on the waist which turned into a belt. Kaze pulled out his category Ace of clovers and a ying yang necklace. He swiped it through the middle. For the two exorcist's surprise, Kaze closed his eyes as he held the necklace

-Hen……..shin…..

He whispered

-_**C…HA….NG…E.**_

-Henshin!!!

Shouted Jin pulling the handle of his belt

-**Turn Up!**

Jin ran through the blue hologram as Kaze was turned into stone, and broke into pieces seconds later revealing a light blue with green armor, the helmet in a way resembled slightly the shape of the head of a bird, on the middle it had a V that separated the long big red eyes, on top it had a purple diamond and the symbol of a clover, from the edges of the eyes came out sort of a green decoration which had similar appearance to a Chinese dragon beard, the mouth plate was completely silver, the rest of the armor was blue with a fossil appearance to it, the shoulder guards were round, the breastplate covered all the middle body except the stomach, the gauntlets were light blue with the head of a eagle on the gloves, short kneepads and the boost had wings on the ankles

-lets go

Said Jin who was happy that finally Kaze transformed

-right

Said Kaze looking at the enemies some yards away

The white polar bear with ice on his arms and legs was from the deck of hearts, the giant and buffed navy blue whale and golden armored eel looking undead were part of the diamond deck, and the humanoid green hopper whose face was black and his eyes glow red belonged to the spade deck. But that didn't matter at all, Leo and Kaze pulled out their weapons

-Kaze also looks cool

Said Lenalee surprised to see for the first time his form

-you can call me Feng in this form

Said Kaze smiling behind the helmet

The polar bear undead threw many ice spikes from its body for the sweeper's surprise when they exploded in front of them, Lenalee and Cate came out from the smoke provoked by the explosion and kicked the polar bear at the face

-**Guard!**

The two sweepers were unharmed from the attack thanks to Kaze's 2 of clovers card with the image of a cacoon only reducing Kaze's power points to 3650. Jin charged towards the whale undead and Kaze the ell. Jin threw many swings at the undead that dodge them easily and counter attacked with a punch at his chest then one on the face sending him flying and crashed on the snow that helped a little on the impact.

At the same time, Kimane was riding on his bike towards the mountain; a silver belt with the image of a red diamond appeared around his waist by itself as he pulled out the Ace of diamonds and swipes it through the middle

-Henshin!

He shouted as he was covered in a blue aurora

-**Change!**

Said a voice coming out from the belt

Kaze dodged all of the golden energy beams from the ell undead as he made a huge front flip and hit the undead with his staff on mid air. Feng pulled out the sonic, wind and impact card and swipe the 8 of clovers first when he touched the ground

-**Sonic!**

The undead was attacked by sonic waves coming out of Kaze's hand paralyzing him, and then swipes the Wind and impact cards which terrified the undead that was unable to move

-**Impacting Wind Combo!**

The hit of Kaze's attack sent the undead spinning as it crashed the ground. Jin was being gang up by the hopper and whale undead. But he didn't seem to be worried as he slashed the whale undead then kicked the hopper undead which tried to sneak on him. Again the whale grabbed him from the back as the hopper made a huge jump and kicked Leo on the chest. The whale was too strong and he didn't even move after such force. Blood came out from the helmet which surprised Lenalee and wanted to go to his aid, but the polar bear was too strong which kept her and Cate busy. Jin seeing the hopper making a jump again grabbed the Whale's arms and used the strength gained from the category Ace to get free and pulled him up in the air. Smashing him to the ground which made a huge crack on it. the Leo sweeper rolled to the front to avoid getting hit by the powerful kick as he swipe the six and three of spade cards

-**Flaming Slash Combo!**

The hopper undead was slashed on the chest and sent flying. Jin finally used the Jump card to avoid another punch from the whale undead who recovered fast and fall on top of the hopper undead, stabbing him with his sword the symbol of the spade and a five appeared on the undead's chest, Jin dropped a blank card on the hopper's face sealing it. Leaving three more to go. Lenalee felt relieve that he was okay, she didn't want her new comrade to get badly hurt, her thoughts distract her from her own fight as Cate was hit by the polar bear and sent to the ground

-this is different to the akuma……..

Said Cate getting up nervously

Lenalee managed to dodge some of the attacks from the undead with her speed. But seeing the polar bear undead head towards Cate who was barely getting up, she ran towards the enemy but for her surprise it was just a trick to get the fast Chinese exorcist as she received a punch on the face. Leo was shocked when he saw this

-LENALEE!!!

Shouted Jin making a huge jump towards the undead and slashed its face

The undead fell to the ground as Jin pulled out the undead card he just sealed which had the image of a mechanical hopper; on the side it had written "Kick" and swipe it through the blade of his sword

-**Kick!**

Jin stabbed his weapon on the floor as he was surrounded by a white energy. He made a huge jump, making a flip before throwing a kick which hit the undead and sent him flying before exploding. The polar bear was on the ground as the symbol of a heart and a 6 appeared on its chest. Leo pulled out another blank card and threw it towards its chest, sealing it. Kaze hit the eel undead and watched this surprised, Jin had sealed two undead in less than four minutes

-Kaze!

Called Jin to the boy who was still surprised by this

-what is it?

-this is how a expert seals undead, twelve years of experience……and having more cards on your disposition does not make you better at all, the cards wont give you strength if you don't know how to use them

Said Jin leaving the boy even more surprised, so were the exorcists

-awesome……no wonder why he has sealed most of the undead by himself

Said Lenalee on her head

-there is still two more

Said Jin looking at the whale and eel undead who seemed nervous by this

Everyone suddenly heard the sound of an engine; Leo was hit by a bike on the back and sent flying to his right side. The others were shocked when he saw a man wearing a sweeper armor riding a dark blue bike with the front in the shape of a devil ray with red eyes, his armor was dark blue with black stripes all around its body, the visor was red with a V shape, on top of it had a red diamond, teeth came out from under the visor, the mouth plate was gray, the shoulder guards had a black with red horn on each. The breastplate was short and had black engravings of an unknown language, the gauntlets were long with a blade on each, and the boots were shot and had a blade on the ankle

-another sweeper……..

Said Kaze surprised

-I knew it

Said Jin getting up slowly seeing the man pulling out a shield in the shape of a devil ray

The man removed the diamond buckle from his belt and attached it to the top of his shield, making two blades came out from both sides and charged towards the enemy, slashing the whale undead multiple times first as he pulled out the 3 of diamonds and swipe it through the buckle

-**Chop!**

With one karate chop attack, the undead was sent flying and the sweeper followed it by making a huge jump and attacked the monster multiple times with many punches and kicks until the whale crashed on the ground. A black card fall on top of it and returned to its owner when he fell to the ground on his feet

-_**sfisiclarac nerec mackr Ray!?**_

Asked the eel undead which surprised the female exorcists, they didn't knew undead could speak at all

-_**aekare abeareou!!!!**_

Replied the sweeper surprising Jin

-he speaks the language of the undead!

Said Jin charging towards the last of the enemies

-_**out of the way!!!**_

Shouted the sweeper throwing his shield at Jin like a boomerang and hit Leo on the chest sending him flying

-Jin!!

Shouted Cate and Lenalee at the same time seeing him fall to the ground

The sweeper ran towards the eel undead which shot many times at the newcomer who used his shield that returned to him to protect himself. He made a huge jump towards the eel as he slashed its right arm making it scream in pain, he could see it was a category 10 with his vision similar to a bug with many pentagons. The undead attacked again at the sweeper who easily dodged its furious attacks with the remaining arm and of course the sweeper replied with two kicks on the stomach then a spinning kick on the face sending the undead to the ground

-that guy is fast, skillful and strong………….way better than me

Said Kaze seeing how the undead got up, only to receive more punches all around its body until the sweeper used one of the blades of his shield and cut the undead in half

Green blood came out from it like a fountain; Jin was shocked seeing this brutality. He had never managed to make such damage to an enemy before like this guy did right now, and the sweeper took him less than 2 minutes to beat both remaining undead. He automatically knew by seeing him fight that he was really strong

-you must be a sweeper too

Said Jin walking towards the blue armored man who threw a blank card on one part of the undead and sealed the last undead

-_**………………**_

-this sure a surprise, now we have a new partner and fight togeth………..

The other three were surprised to see Jin getting slashed on the chest by the sweeper's weapon. Leo was surprised as he looked at the sweeper staring at him, slowly putting himself in fighting position

-_**everyone is my enemy…..including you!!!**_

Replied the sweeper charging towards Leo who barely dodged the attack when he was getting up

-Jin!!!

Shouted Feng heading towards the two

-_**another one…….but this one is different**_

Said the sweeper swiping the two cards he just sealed

-**Drop! Gold! Golden Smash Combo!**

Kaze was surprised seeing both feet of the sweeper glow gold. Kaze pulled out the Bio card but before he could use it. The sweeper made a huge jump and threw a drop kick hitting him on the chest and broke it into pieces, sending Kaze towards a tree where he crashed on lost his helmet on the progress

-Kaze!! You!!!

Shouted Jin as he head towards the new enemy, only to get slashed multiple times by the sweeper. Lenalee came from the sweeper's back and kicked him, he was a little surprise to see a crack on his armor, but did not care since lenalee was a girl and only pushed her away. Cate was in front of the sweeper looking at him with anger for injuring her companions

-I won't let you go after this!

Said Cate furiously

-_**you two have no chance of beating me, none of you can…..the powers of Ray are too much for you**_

For the Ray sweeper's surprise, Leo came from his back and attacked him, but the new warrior was faster and managed to cover with his shield then kicked Jin on the stomach. But for Ray's next surprise, he was hit by Jin's blade on the arm but there was no damage at all. Again Ray slashed Jin this time on the helmet, damaging it just a little but managed to take down Jin again. The sweeper jumped to his bike and quickly left

-Jin! You're alright?

Asked lenalee who ran towards him and helped Leo getting up

-forget me…….Kaze is in worse condition

He replied seeing Cate helping his friend getting up

-but you got……

-lenalee, call some finders and take Kaze to HQ, I'll be there later

Said Jin removing the belt as the hologram passed through him and removed the armor

Jin was following Ray with caution through the forest to avoid him being spotted by the mysterious sweeper. Once he stopped he looked around before swiping a card through his buckle, Jin wasn't able to see what card it was but he saw a hologram similar to his when he transforms into Leo appear in front of the sweeper as he passed through it and the armor disappeared. Jin was shocked when he saw it was Kimane. Jin appeared behind him quickly

-you!?

Asked Jin surprised, Kimane looked back as he got off his bike

-you are Leo right?

Asked Kimane in his usual cold tone, Jin punched him on the face and took him down

-what the hell are you doing!? How are you a sweeper!? Where you get that category Ace!? And why did you attack me!?

Asked Jin all this questions completely furious, Kimane didn't seem to care about the punch that much as he got up slowly

-I have no need to tell you…….only that you are in the way…..I don't want you near me when I fight

-what was that!?

-I'll fight alone; until none of them remain…….I will not join anyone

-answer me! How did you get that card system!? And that category Ace!? Was it the chief that sent you!?

-……….like I said……I don't have to tell you nothing………

Said Kimane turning his back on him and walked towards his bike

-then!! I'll tell Mimi that you are a sweeper!!

Said Jin surprising Kimane as he stopped walking when he heard the name of the girl that let him stay at her home and cared for a lot

-and also I'll tell her that you attacked me! I'll tell her everything!

-say something to her……….and I'll fucking kill you!!!

Replied Kimane furiously

That comment coming from the older sweeper surprised Jin completely, Kimane's angry expression quickly changed to a big, but creepy smile

-be careful……you are guy who talks to much

He said before leaving

-Ray……..the third sweeper…….

Said Jin on his head seeing the guy leave on his bike

When he was far away from the view of the Leo sweeper. Kimane arrived to a small cave he just happened to find where he fell off his bike. He was in pain, there was a big cut coming out from his right arm. The cut was made when he fought against Leo. His blood wasn't red at all; he was bleeding a green substance which made him a little nervous, especially if someone would see him

-bastard……a weak, pathetic and stinking human injured me……

**(Undead Remaining: 30)**

* * *

**Spade Current Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

**Spade 5 Kick: increases power on kick attacks (500 points off)**

**Spade 6 Fire: uses fire in many ways, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

* * *

**Clover Current Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses an ultra sonic attack (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off) **

* * *

**Heart Current Deck (kept at the white cross organization main base)**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**Heart 6 blizzard: creates a ice based attack (600 points off)**

* * *

**Diamond current Deck:**

**Diamond Ace Change: allows user to transform into Ray (Zero points off)**

**Diamond 3 Chop: increase karate chop attacks (300 points off)**

**Diamond 5 Drop: increases weight on all attacks (800 points off)**

**Diamond 10 Gold: boots power on all attacks creating a gold light (1000 points off)**

* * *

**Unknown Cards:**

**Unknown 2 Tackle: gives a powerful tackle **

**Unknown 10 Remove: unseal undead**

* * *

**Notes**

**Introducing Ray and Feng was hard so that's why I took a lot of time for this chapter**

**Jin is the best fighter (in skills no strengh) out of all the white cross and exorcists for being someone who has hunted down and fought the undead for 12 years, so you cant say he isn't experienced comparing to Kaze who has more cards than him (Jin is not as dependable of the cards as him since he has fought hard to get them)**

**sorry for Kimane using the F word (but since he is based on my very close friend and he is cool, he is the only one who can uncensor his bad words on this fic XD)**

**you might notice the scene of the coffee being based on one of the latest chapters of dgm manga (where that section chief sorta gets interested in lenalee despite that he might be way too old for her) getting a kick on the face by Jin and used such a lame lie to defend himself was one of the best thing it happened on this chapter XD**

**I have drawn images of the four sweepers that appear on this fic. You can see them on my deviantart account, the link is on my profile but enter at your own risk of being spoiled because you might see the last sweeper of the deck of hearts by accident but you can also see Jin, Kaze and Kimane without their armors wearing the white cross uniform**

**There will be some fights since there are too many undead around still and the main part of the story hasn't even started yet, you might think 22 undead already sealed during 3 chapters (some were already sealed) is too much, but I think 22 for 14 years since they were released is a decent number XD**

**Hope you liked this first chapters, if you have an opinion please review and tell me if you like it or not :)**


	4. Mission with the exorcists

Mission with the exorcists

* * *

Kaze was being hospitalized on a room whose doctors were part of the white cross medical team. At that time some of the white cross staff had already gotten some parts of the base to make their operations, the higher ups were against if but of course they preferred to give space to them as long as they get what they want. Jin at the time was waiting outside Kaze's room, talking with one of the doctors

-his synchro with the category Ace increased on the last battle in the end when he saw you being attacked

Said the doctor, Jin looked really worried hearing this

-how much?

-86 percent……but only for an instant before he was knocked out

-that idiot, I know why he hates to transform but still he needs to control himself

-how is Kaze!?

Asked Allen arriving with the rest of the young exorcists

-he will be alright in some days…..but we can't visit him yet

Replied Jin

-why is that?

Asked Lenalee

-we just can't!

He replied really annoyed leaving the place quickly

-that guy, he doesn't want to be friendly at all, not even kanda is like that

Said Lavi a little sad seeing the sweeper leave

-we can't compare him to kanda, he is different in a way

Said Mei pissed at the guy

Suddenly talking about how annoying Jin is had made Cate suddenly feel sad. Everyone noticed she already had tears on her eyes leaving everyone confused

-it's my fault…….

She said trying to hold them

-why would you think that?

Asked lenalee kindly to the girl putting her hand on Cate's shoulder

-because of me………on the last battle Jin might had looked me as a burden, I needed to be saved and I involved you lenalee, you ended up hurt………so its my fault…….

-Cate……

-he must think we are nothing but a bother now because of that……..

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxxxx-------

-_what a surprise, having another sweeper around_

Said the chief's voice coming from Jin's cell phone

The sweeper was at the roof looking at the city, for some reason the undead had picked this city as their playground for murdering humans. Somewhere around there, they were hiding, ready to strike at any moment, he was wrong. They might have already been attacking people without him knowing. That thought made him feel really unconformable especially when he knew that some of them could be nearer to him that what he expected

-so you didn't sent him?

-_we weren't even aware of its existence, but at least more of the undead have been sealed, good work_

-but I don't get it, how come the undead are working together now? They seem more……organized for some reason, but they still seem to be targeting randomly

-_maybe they are trying to find "him"_

-you mean….the human undead?

-_he was the winner of the battle royal, they might try to look for him_

-so what now? That sweeper is definitely not in our side and having to work with those exorcists..…..

-_they are good people Jin, you should try to be friendly with them_

-you aren't my dad to be telling me that

-_you can learn a lot from this people, they are around your age so you can easily get along_

-but…….

_-try to be nice for a while and you will get to like them_

-I…….already like someone…….

-_what did you…._

Jin quickly hanged up before his chief finish talking. It was something he accidently said without thinking and hope to never slip out from his mouth again as long that he is here. Specially when Kaze is around or else he will kill him because I he doesn't he'll tell everyone

* * *

---------On the lounge--------

-it's weird that we haven't got any mission or any akuma around lately

Said Allen while he read a copy of a book about the white cross sent to him by komui and was given to all of the exorcists so they could know about them a little bit more

-this is amazing! These guys are about one hundred years more advance than us and I never even heard about it, they have this thing that can fly in the skies for transportation called airplane! And other stuff!!

Said Lavi amazed as he was also reading the book

-but they don't have so many friendly people in their group

Replied Mei looking a little far away from where they were at, only to see Jin seated on a couch by himself reading a similar book to theirs, except it was about the black order and he seemed to be completely focused on it

-Kaze said he isn't like that really, but I don't know why he doesn't want to even talk to us at all

Said Allen looking at him, for their surprise Jin moved his eyes and started back, somehow he had felt he was being watched for their surprise

-sorry for taking so long

Said lenalee arriving with coffee and pumpkin pie

-you made it? I didn't knew you could cook lenalee

Said Allen surprised

-let's hope you guys will like it

Said Lenalee giving a cup and a plate with a piece of her pie to Allen, Lavi, Cate and Mei

-thanks!

Said everyone at the same time

-you're welcome

She said kindly looking around until she laid eyes on "him"

Everyone was surprised to see the Chinese exorcist heading towards Jin and gave him a cup of coffee and pie. He didn't complain or said anything bad which was expected, he seemed a lot nicer from far than the usual. Lenalee came back around three minutes later after chatting with him shortly and she seemed really happy

-seeing him not angry at one of us is a miracle

Said Lavi amazed

-he is actually really nice, he always gives compliments about my coffee

-so he has a nice side indeed

Said Mei looking at the place were he was seated, he wasn't there anymore but in front of her leaving the girl shocked

-hey Mei………..

-eh!? Since when are you here?

She asked surprised. The others barely noticed but he did not answer

-can I have a talk with you?

He asked in a more polite way than his usual annoyed tone

-well I……..okay…….

She said confused

-his declaring to her lavi, do something

The white haired boy whispered to Lavi who of course felt rather annoyed hearing this

* * *

--------In one of the corridors-----

-what is it that you want to talk about?

Asked Mei seeing the sweeper a little nervous for her surprise

-well I…….I talked a little to lenalee and told me about you, I believe you are the one who thinks badly the most about me…….

-you might be right…….

She said leaving him even more nervous

-If it's true then……….I want to say that……..I…………I…………

-speak up

Said the girl making him blush a little

-I……….

It was a complete surprise for Mei to see Jin's embarrassed expression which made her blush a little. When he wasn't with his serious expression or when he says all those things that annoys her so much, he actually looked cute, she could compare him to a redhead she knows very well

-I'm sorry……..

-sorry?

She asked surprised Jin nodded with his face redder

-for being so rude before….I'm sorry…………I acted like that because I didn't like the idea of involving more people with the business of the undead……and seeing Cate and Lenalee getting hurt on the last battle and you when I first met you was…….painful…..I couldn't bring myself to involve you in something that would leave you like that

Mei still couldn't believe this was the same Jin that insulted her badly some days ago. She felt rather bad when he mentioned her when that undead was about to kill her if it wasn't for him. Now she was feeling that it was all her fault that Jin was like that to them, which of course it didn't felt nothing good at all

-if you want to help, then I accept………lets hope we can get along……

This comment came out from mouth of the rudest person she had ever met. The one that called useless and weaklings to all her important friends which was the main reason for her dislike for him was apologizing directly to her since she might had been the one most annoyed by his attitude. Maybe she thought she was getting deft and couldn't hear well anymore

-well I………….okay I forgive you, just don't say those things again, I respect Allen-kun and the rest a lot

She replied

-thanks………

He said with a relieved expression on his face making a small bow before he walked away, leaving before saying what she had in mind at the moment

-hey!

Mei called making the sweeper stop and turned around

-what is it?

-you are serious right?

-yes…….

-then you don't mind becoming friends right?

-eh?

-you know….. "Friends"?

-well…I…….sure…….

Said Jin scratching his hair nervously, this was an unusual moment for him

-then lets introduce ourselves again, I'm Mei Chang 18 years old nice to meet you

-………..Jin Mirouko also 18 years old……but I'm older than you………

-what?

-I already read your profile given to me by Komui; I'm some months older than you

-really? When you were born?

-I'll be 19 in august

-damn…….

-damn right……

There was silence for few minutes, staring at each other as the staff of the black order passed through them ignoring the two; Mei was the first one to giggle before both started laughing. Lenalee was right when she said that Jin was nice if you manage to make him sociable

-so new friend.......should we go with the rest?

He asked, the girl nodded

* * *

-----On the diner------

-I wonder why did Jin called Mei for

Said Cate before taking a bite from her meal

-I bet he went and declared his love to her

Said Allen with a big grin leaving Lavi with his mouth hanging

-I told you to say quiet about that!!!

-isn't it obvious? Calling her to talk alone in a place away from us…….She might fall for him since he did save her before……..

-Allen!! Let's have a duel

Said Jin surprising the white haired boy coming out of nowhere again

-a duel?

-I head that you are good at cards

Said Jin pulling out a deck surprising the others

-hey Jin, I don't know if you are friendly or not but I'll tell you this…….Allen is scary when he plays poker

Said Lavi whispering on Jin's ear nervously

-really?.......then I challenge you to poker then

-eh!??

Asked everyone at the same time, except Allen who smiled innocently, hiding all of his evil behind that kid face of his

-fine then

* * *

-----Minutes later------

There was pure shock to all of the people present in the cafeteria including Jerry. Allen was looking at his cards with his mouth hanging still not believing what had happen just then, the sweeper smiled at him as he got up from the table and pet his adversary's head

-Allen lost…….

Said Lavi in shock

-I thought you were worth the challenge…….trying to cheat on a guy who has been focusing most of his life finding monsters who are ordered and modeled after a card deck and who he can find easily when someone is cheating, specially when I tricked you to get my own category ace card to show how much of a cheater you are little boy……

Said Jin with a huge smile on his face, taking his transformation card from Allen's hand

-no one before…..has caught me cheating………….that's……..that's………

-impossible? Well no, hiding cards on your sleeves is a classic trick sure, the way you did it to hide them was awesome, but still I managed to see the moment you put them on your hiding spot, when I lied about you having a bee on your shoulder I took the change to put my card on your sleeve so when you pull them out……..I easily caught you

-how did you knew he had cards on his sleeves? I could never see it

Asked Cate surprised by this

-easy……someone being really dangerous on poker, specially when Lavi told me that Allen is scary when he plays I gave the possibility that he might have skills for cheating, and the best way was to let him shuffle the deck and there I caught him just a instant

-amazing……..I never thought I would meet the one to beat me in my life……

Said Allen still amazed

-I'm not good at cheating myself, but I'm really good on spotting people when they do and of course, with 12 years of spying, fighting and all kinds of experiences in the white cross…….it was not such a hard task even if you almost got away from it

-Jin! You got a mission!

Called Reever surprising the sweeper

-undead?

-I don't have the details yet, also I need Allen, lenalee, Mei and Lavi

Said the chief of the science department

* * *

------On Komui's office------

-since we the black order had allied with the white cross, Jin and Kaze will be sent to missions looking for innocence also

Said Komui leaving Jin surprised

-what!? I was never told of that!!

-your chief didn't write that on the files about our organization that we gave you because he knew you would react like this

-okay I'll go anyways, its not like I'm going to seal the remaining undead faster like this…..if a undead appears around here, don't sent kaze, he is still needs time to recover

Said Jin confusing everyone there except lenalee

-what do you mean?

Asked Komui

-he did something he shouldn't have done and now he is on bed, someone else will take care of it

-Jin is right, don't sent Kanda or anyone else if an undead is spotted_----"he must be referring to the other sweeper we met last time, but he attacked you……do you trust him enough for this?"_

Said lenalee making the confusion bigger

-alright I won't send anyone…….even if I don't like the idea

Said Komui pulling out a map

-so what's the mission?

Asked Lavi

-you will go to France this time, there are some strange sights occurring on Paris, I need you five to investigate it since it involves people getting killed and others turning into dust……..

-akuma poison right?

Asked Jin remembering the files he had read

-correct, unfortunately you can't fight akuma but you can support the exorcists on this by injuring them I guess

-then why the (censored) are you sending me with them?

-language Jin

Said Lenalee noticing that he was already annoyed by this idea

-I might have to disagree with you mister Komui

Said the voice of a man entering the room, It was the leader of the white cross

-chief?

Asked Jin surprised

-what do you mean by that mister Alston?

Asked Komui

-we have researched the card system for over fourteen years now, and we found something interesting, the reason why we accepted your alliance was to help you people on the war against the earl, we also have some problems with them so we can't be left behind, knowing about the akuma being victims and destroying them with our technology could cause eternal suffering to them has troubled us for a while which is the reason why we haven't involved ourselves in the war

_-"at least this white cross guys care about the akuma as much as I do……….unlike this organization who only wants to win at all costs"_

Said Allen on his head smiling at the leader of their allied group

-if that's true then…….

-please let me finish mister Komui. We have tried to create weapons for ordinary humans to fight akuma for some years now, but we barely found out some time ago that apparently our sweepers can destroy akuma and sent their souls to heaven

-really?

Asked Allen surprised as the rest

-yes, the fusion with the undead covers the inside of the armor with a light which as we have investigated…….its the same as from the innocence, probably because the undead were made by god using a similar substance and since Jin and Kaze fuse with the undead…..

-Leo's powers are made from innocence in a way?

Asked Lenalee amazed

-all the cards he use as well, to put it simple………Jin has a anti-akuma armor

-sounds lame

Said Jin grabbing the report from Komui's desk

-Allen can be the judge of that using his left eye, so I suggest you leave as soon as possible

Ordered the exorcists' supervisor

* * *

------Minutes later-------

The group was already at France when they used the ark as a method of transportation which was a surprise for the sweeper. He had read about it but never got inside the so called "ship" which looked more like a town that anything else. While he thought of this he noticed Paris was big and crowded as always. He had been here before to seal the category 4 of his deck and others that Kaze took care of. Now he was here to aid the exorcists who he hoped that would accept him after being such a jerk with them, at least with Mei who seemed to him that was the most troubled with at first but managed to apologize to her and lenalee because she was nice to him even after pretending he didn't like them

-where now?

Asked Lavi

-there should be a finder around here somewhere

Said Mei looking around the crowded place

-so you are here already

Said the tall finder with long blond hair, he was big and muscular which was a surprise for the exorcists

-what's your name good man?

Asked Allen still surprised

-Toumas…….now please follow me exorcist-sama

Said the finder

After walking for some minutes, they arrived to a big and fancy mansion. They didn't had the chance to read the report at all for the quick trip so they let the finder explain the situation.

-some weeks ago I was told when I was investigating here at the city about a demon that appears at night. Many people have fallen victim to this beast and left in pieces, the police of course doesn't believe the few witnesses that have seen it……

-is there any description about it?

Asked Jin

-a monster around the size of a human, with the face of a wolf and red eyes. Its fur is as white as the snow and glows even in the dark. A werewolf of sorts

-and what are we doing here at this place?

Asked Mei while the guard of the mansion opened the gates for them

-all of the victims have consisted of a single family. The Mark Louis family, nobles that are very known around here, until now 12 have been killed brutally by the beast, but now the situation has changed. Rumors has it that people have been turned into dust…….which means akuma must have already sense the innocence

The exorcists and lone sweeper entered the gigantic house where they got received by a man around his 60's with a long beard wearing a fancy tuxedo. Jin was the one who stand out the most in group. He was wearing his own black tuxedo and black sunglasses. Mei thought his attire changed when he goes to missions involving rich people and everything else he used his battle uniform

-welcome exorcists, I'm the head of the family Victor Mark Louis and I thank you for coming in our aid

Said the man who took them to a big living room full of fancy decorations, statues and paintings. The carpets and walls were all red which was a nuisance for the sweeper but he couldn't be thinking of this much since he was right now working on his first mission with the other exorcists

-can you tell us all the details please?

Asked Allen

-of course mister exorcist……but who is that?

Asked Victor looking at Jin whose clothing made him different to the rest

-I'm working with these kids today, don't mind me

Said Jin removing his glasses and put them on his pocket

-well I would but……..

-because I'm not an exorcist you are thinking my presence here is a nuisance and unnecessary?

-no but……..

-I'll be back later then

Said Jin heading towards the exit

-wait Jin!

Called Lenalee but he did not say anything else as he got out to from the front door

-can you please tell us your story, we heard from the finder about it but we need to hear it from you

Said Lavi quickly trying to get back to the topic, lenalee stayed quiet about this

-like I was saying………it all started a month ago, my elder brother was the first victim of this wolf on the first night of February, then my five of my eight sons and daughters and so on………our family is getting reduced slowly and I fear for my little grandchildren that live here…..every night that cursed wolf appears!.......that's why we need you exorcists! We need you to defeat this monster!

This story was confusing and sad at the same time. A wolf attacking family? Innocence does not attack humans so it could be an akuma, either way that monster was needed to be stopped. Allen grabbed Victor's hand and shacked it

-don't worry Mister Victor, we will deal with it tonight once and for all, so you can live in peace

Said the white haired kid leaving the man surprised

-you will?

-its our job to save people, we all know what is loosing someone dear feels like and we wont let this continue

Said Mei smiling at him

Outside around town, Jin was hearing the conversation when he dropped a listening device and used his cell phone as his medium to listen. He hanged up after hearing what Mei said which made him feel more relaxed about the exorcist group

-maybe I can get along pretty well with them……..even if they are naïve as hell

He said looking at the small girl who was with him and smiled at her

* * *

-----Some hours later-----

The exorcist group was given a big room for them to stay until it got dark. Allen was playing old maid with both the finder Toumas and Lavi. Mei was looking outside the big window which had a beautiful view of the entire city. Lenalee was seated on a couch alone looking at the roof while she was thinking of a lot of stuff. The idea that they were waiting for a man eater wolf which was targeting a rich family seemed rather odd for a mission for them, the other things that worried her was the Earl. The center of everything that has been going on through most of her life. The reason why she was right there wearing the soldier uniform of the exorcists, why her blood turned into her dark boots and why everyone was there. She suddenly stopped thinking in everything when the Chinese exorcist felt someone touching her shoulders, quickly turning around and saw it was Jin

-hey

He said smiling at her

-where did you come from!?

Asked Lavi surprised

-are you some kind of ninja!? It's not the first time you pop out of nowhere!

Asked Allen making the sweeper smile, another surprise for the group

-sorry, natural instinct I guess

He said looking at lenalee again

-Jin…….about what happened…….

-its alright, I just needed to do something else before coming here with you again……….are you okay? You seemed spaced out

Seeing the sweeper having a normal conversation with someone was still an amazement to all the exorcists there. Toumas was the only one who wasn't surprised since he didn't know of the sweeper that much as the rest.

-by the way…..Jin about the situation, it seems that the wolf attacks every night

Said Mei as Jin looked at her pretending not to know

-really? So are we just waiting till it gets dark?

-yes, we can't make any strategies if we don't know the enemy that well, it must a akuma probably, level 2 to be precise

Said Allen leaving Jin a little confused, but he quickly remembered that level 2 akuma had many shapes comparing to the other levels

The door suddenly open, everyone looked at the little girl with long blue hair, a pair of big green eyes and white skin, wearing a white Lolita dress. She might be around 12 or 13 and was very pretty. Mei and lenalee thought how beautiful she will become when she grows up a little bit more. The girl looked at Jin first; he smiled at her as she quickly looked at the others

-my grandfather is inviting you all to dinner………please follow me……

She said in a soft tone

-dinner!? Let's go already!!

Shouted Allen exited

-Allen, matters

Said Lenalee correcting the most childish boy in the group

They were taken by the girl to a room where there was a giant table with a big amount of food for them. Everyone was surprised especially Allen who almost jumped on the table but it was stopped by Lavi

-easy Allen

-but!!!

-its alright, you can eat everything you want, it's our little a token of appreciation for what you are doing for us

Said Victor who was there with his wife around the same age as him, her hair was green like the little girl who brought them here

-alright itadakimasu!!!

Shouted Allen who of course started eating like crazy

-when all that food could go for poor people, unfortunately it ends up in Allen's bottomless stomach………

Said Jin leaving the exorcists a little unease, since it was the pure truth

-but we at least fight for the people, it's alright if Allen eats whatever he wants

Said Mei who sat on a chair, Lavi followed her leaving only Jin and Lenalee standing

-I still think is odd, a werewolf attacking a single family…….

Said Jin walking towards a chair and lenalee followed

-true, but please don't worry about it, for now lets just enjoy this meal given to us

She said before saying "itadakimasu" and grabbed a salad, Jin's worse nightmare

-I……..

-you seem to be always too cautious in your missions' right?

-my missions are mostly fight undead, which sometimes takes months of pursuing to find them then seal them back to their cards

-just be calm right now, you can worry all you want when it gets dark

-the wolf appears only at night right?

Asked Jin (again pretending not hearing anything and needed a reminder)

A while later the group was satisfied (specially our dear Allen) after the meal, there was around three hours left before they would get to work so they were sent back to the room where they waited for what was coming. They weren't that relaxed anymore as they were seated on the three couches thinking about what was going to happen soon

-hey Mei

Called Lavi

-what is it?

-do we have a plan? To encounter the monster?

-I do

Said Jin

-got one? Good, what is it?

Asked Mei

-I already told all of the Mark Louis family to hide in a room to avoid them running all around the place, we will cover the perimeter as much as we can with the five of us which Allen will take the rooftop because he has that eye that tracks akuma so he will be the one that will contact us using the golems using Toumas as his support, Mei will stay inside since you can use that fire in the corridors which aren't that wide so I'll be perfect to hit it full force at whatever enemy, Lavi you will use your wood seal to clear the clouds and help us see better during the battle so you will remain outside, lenalee will go to the garden so she can use her dark boots around the place perfectly and if there is nothing to do there she can assists us outside …….and I'll also stay outside the house assisting Lavi, the inside might be less guarded but we will try to make him stay out from it. Allen can later support us if we need him outside or inside

No one said anything. Probably it was the surprising good plan that came out from the sweeper, making feel really unease with everyone staring at him without saying anything

-what? I just thought a little after studying your abilities on the files Komui gave me about you and constructed a basic plan………..

The sweeper felt rather down, feeling that the others thought of him as a weirdo for making such plan. Mei seemed to agree they way Jin planned those positions to each one judging by their abilities

-it's a good idea

Said Mei

-really?

Asked Jin surprised

-we usually just go and fight the akuma so we never have plans…….but we should try it

-I agree, indeed is a good plan since you put the positions in areas were our abilities can be used the best

Said Lavi

-okay……….thanks, then we will do that

The sun had already set for their surprise, it happened so quickly. Everyone got up from where they were. Jin cracked his knuckles as he walked to the giant window and opened it

-lets go

Said Jin as everyone nodded

-since when you became the leader?

Asked Lavi with a grin on his face, the sweeper smiled back kindly

-I need to take care of you………that's my mission here

He said before jumping off the window which was a surprise for them that he had jumped from the sixth floor and fell to the ground perfectly fine

-so he doesn't need to transform to jump from tall buildings

Said Mei amazed

-lets go according to Jin's plan everyone, and maybe we can truly help him against the undead

Said Allen as everyone agreed

* * *

--------xxxxxxxxxxxx-------------

In the cold night of London, the city was silent. But around a small neighborhood, on top of the departments. The sweeper Ray was fighting against the category 6 of diamonds, the deer undead whose skin was completely black and armored with many hard layers. Its face was completely black like if it was wearing a mask, coming from the horns were small thunders which tried to hit Kiname but it was easily dodged by jumping to the next building and threw his shield like a boomerang which hit the undead. The weapon returned back to him as he jumped towards his enemy. For his surprise it threw a thunder at itself which provoked an explosion which sent the sweeper flying and crashed on the rooftop annoyed as he got up, the undead had made that explosion to run away

-_**damn it………**_

He said pulling out a card, the 2 of diamonds with the image of a human with the symbol of a diamond on its chest, swiping it on his shield which had the buckle attached to it

-**spirit!**

A transparent hologram appeared in front of him and passed through it, removing his armor completely. He was really annoyed that his enemy had fled which was its first time missing such an easy enemy. He got off from the rooftop and walked towards his bike to go back to the place Mimi said it was his home as long as he wanted it to be, which made him smile every time he remembered her words

-it's been a while………..Ray…….

Said a voice behind Kimane who looked back a little surprised to see someone appear without him not sensing it, it was a man around his late 30's with short black hair, wearing sunglasses and a long coat which covered most of his black clothing under it

-…………….

-time fly doesn't it?

-so it's you…….

Said Kimane annoyed, his belt appeared again on his waist

-hey wait, no need to panic……right now I don't want to fight with you …..Anyway, why not join with me?

-join? Ten thousand years ago, the word "join" wasn't even in our vocabulary

-we had no choice but to fight, but it can't be avoided, our instincts tells us to fight, wait for that day which we will face each other…..but before that, why don't we clean up the weaklings?

-I refuse…….

He replied getting off his bike and pulled out his category ace card and swipes it quickly through the buckle, transforming into Ray and blocked the fire ball thrown by the man who smiled seeing the quick reaction

-impressive as always, but there is always the chance that even you will be sealed by the human's card system….

_**-they cannot defeat me…….**_

-but there is always that one in ten thousand chance…..anyways we have a common enemy which is the rest of the undead, the stupid high ranks like us are joining forces and are using the lower category undead to find "Adam", once he is done with, they will plan on defeating the rest of the undead which aren't allied with them like us……Ray, think about it for a little and next time we meet……..and I'll show you something good

Said the man before walking away, disappearing slowly when mist surrounded him

-_**Adam……….human undead**_

-that's right! The man who defeated you and the enemy of all undead on the previous battle royal!

He said before disappearing

Kimane felt another presence, it was so big it covered the entire city and couldn't track it down. He felt rather nervous feeling that presence since he knew what it was. It was stronger thanks to the full moon of that night, the sound of its howls could be heard everywhere. That man wasn't the only strong being that has come to this city

_**-the last category Ace……its here..….**_

**(Undead Remaining: 30)**

**

* * *

**

**Spade Current Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

**Spade 5 Kick: increases power on kick attacks (500 points off)**

**Spade 6 Fire: uses fire in many ways, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**Clover Current Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses an ultra sonic attack (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off) **

**

* * *

**

**Heart Current Deck (kept at the white cross organization main base)**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**Heart 6 blizzard: creates a ice based attack (600 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**Diamond current Deck:**

**Diamond Ace Change: allows user to transform into Ray (Zero points off)**

**Diamond 3 Chop: increase karate chop attacks (300 points off)**

**Diamond 5 Drop: increases weight on all attacks (800 points off)**

**Diamond 10 Gold: boots power on all attacks creating a gold light (1000 points off)**

**Unknown Cards:**

**Unknown 2 Tackle: gives a powerful tackle **

**Unknown 10 Remove: unseal undead**

**

* * *

**

**Notes**

**For this chapter I wanted to pull a hold the battle against the undead even if it's the most important part and instead made a mission with the exorcists. I finally made Jin nice for once (he was always nice before but the idea of involving other people in the undead business made him act like that)**

**For some reason I can most of the time catch someone when its cheating in a game, specially playing cards for that reason I put Jin defeating Allen when he caught him cheating (he needed to lose for once on his life XD)**

**For the kamen rider blade fans who have read this fic (which surprisingly I got reviews and messages from them probably because they saw the images on but if they are going to say something, review dammit!!), Jin is sorta like combining Kenzaki (Blade) and Tachibana (Garren) in the position he is in the story (being the main character like blade and the senior sweeper like garren) but don't think that he is a copy of two characters since he doesn't shout like crazy in battle or when he gets all pissed and gets all hyperactive like blade or is in between a good guy and a bad guy which is so confusing even himself doesn't seem to know like Garren XD. also Kaze is sorta like a childish and likable version of Mutski (Lengle) and Kimane its not who you think even if he reacts a lot like Hajime (Chalice) the last sweeper of hearts will later appear and will be……..well cant say (I'm not spoiling it's a obvious thing that if there is a spades, diamonds and clovers sweepers there should be a hearts sweeper)**

**hoped you like the chapter you can tell me if its good, bad, horrendous, or a better version of Kamen rider blade, its not a rewritting using d gray man okay :) **


	5. The Other Name

The Other Name

* * *

It was already dark in Paris; the exorcists were in their positions. Waiting for the creature to appear anywhere at anytime now, in the rooftop of the mansion they were sent to protect, Toumas was using binoculars to look around the area as Allen felt rather nervous, he couldn't track the "monster" whose howls were closer every minute

-everyone…….I can't track any akuma

He said through a golem which belonged to the finder

-_keep trying, my scanner isn't detecting undead either…….this is not an akuma then, what do you guys think?_

Asked Jin whose voice came out from the speaker of the golem

-_it couldn't be a situation like with krony……..._

Said Lavi leaving the sweeper and Mei confused

-_what happened to him?_

Asked Mei

-_we first found him when we were looking for general cross some time ago, krony who is a parasite type exorcist was killing akuma without him knowing their true identity so he thought he was a vampire. Allen and I were forced to fight him and that's when we found the corpses of the akuma in his garden……..but the victims this time aren't akuma……I never heard of an innocence killing humans before_

Lenalee was in the garden looking around the place and keeping her guard up in case something comes out. The thing made her felt relieved was hearing the voices of the others through her golem. She noticed something odd, when Lavi finished telling the story of how they met krony in less than a minute, she managed to hear Jin giggling for some reason but quickly stopped doing it, like if it noticed what he was doing

-hey Jin……..you're alright?

Asked lenalee

-_yeah, why?_

-you sounded like you were……..

-_huh!? Lavi!!! Clear the clouds!!!_

-_eh!? Now?_

_-of course!! I wouldn't be telling you if I didn't need it now!!!_

Lavi hearing the command quickly made his small hammer in the size of an entire house as he hit the floor with his wood seal. Quickly by commanding the clouds to move, they obeyed and revealed the bright full moon of the night. In Jin's area which was around the entrance of the house, he felt rather nervous seeing the thing which he was looking for a while now. The glowing figure with red eyes was staring at him for some moments but did not say anything to alarm the others. The moon revealed the beast with the white fur which glows stronger when the moonlight bathes its body. It was an albino werewolf to be precise. The beast head straight at him as he closed his fist and dared to do the stupidest thing ever in a situation like his when it involves a creature that has killed many people without mercy

-lavi I found it!!!!!

Shouted Jin throwing a punch straight at the face of the beast

-_where!?_

The rest of the ground could hear something being ripped apart coming out from the speaker of their golems. Lenalee suddenly felt worried about Jin. She activated her dark boots and jumped towards the roof; Allen seeing her quickly activated his own innocence and jumped off the rooftop alongside the Chinese exorcist. Arriving to the entrance where they found nothing. There was no sign of any monster or Jin, as Allen looked around still trying to see with his left eye which didn't track anything lenalee gasped. In the door to the house, blood was dispersed all around it and Jin was laying on it. The albino werewolf came out from the sky surprising the two exorcists. Allen couldn't trace any soul inside the monster just like the time he was kidnapped by Road Kamelot, but that wasn't important. That creature had either left Jin in a pretty bad state or even worse………

-you!! You did this to Jin!?

Asked Allen furiously

-unforgivable………Akuma!!!

Shouted Lenalee charging towards the beast

With a swift kick of her crystal type dark boots the beast was sent back. It recovered on mid air as he used his fangs and stabbed them to the ground to prevent for being sent farther away and brake quickly. Allen came from the sky ready to strike with his sword but the werewolf was so fast it dodged the attack easily by moving to his right side and punched Allen's face quickly sending him towards the house where he crashed on a window. Lavi quickly arrived to assist Lenalee with his enormous hammer which the first swing was a total miss; the werewolf was standing on top of the bookman's weapon leaving the poor redhead really scared since he knew what was coming to him. Mei could hear the sounds of the battle outside in the corridor she was in, she had heard from her golem lenalee shouting something about Jin being injured which got Mei worried

-I need to go but……..

For her surprise the situation didn't let her make a decision. The albino werewolf had entered the mansion through a window of the same floor she was in. Mei was surprised seeing the beast being taller than she expected. With its murderous red eyes it head straight towards her.

-Don't think I'll let you be!!

Shouted Mei pulling out her whip and hit the monster with the weapon engulfed in fire

Allen and Lavi came from behind and hit the werewolf with their weapons making it stop moving. Mei took the opportunity to cover her both arms in her flames. The other two exorcists seeing this quickly backed away as the monster got up slowly

-Take this you murderer!!!

Shouted Mei throwing all the fire at the beast

The werewolf received the full force of the attack. It howled in pain knowing that he was being burned alive. For Mei's surprise Lenalee came from behind her and kicked the beast on the chest. Sending it all the way back to the street.

-Mei lets go!

Ordered lenalee in a surprisingly furious tone

-ah…..right!

Replied Mei following her comrades who all head towards the broken window and jump off from it

The four exorcists surrounded the werewolf which seemed hurt. It couldn't get up from the damage it had taken out of all the exorcists. It squealed as it licked its wounds like a dog. Lenalee didn't care about the beast not being able to fight amore. The others saw how lenalee looked at the wolf with pure anger as she raised her right foot. Ready to squash the monster's head

-lenalee what are you doing?

Asked Lavi confused

-Jin was gravely injured or worse……he could be death by now…we were barely getting to know him after he started being friendly with us……..all because of this!!!!

Shouted Lenalee with all the hatred the rest would never expect to see from the nicest girl of the order

-stop!! Don't hurt my puuchy!!

Shouted a girls voice behind lenalee who looked confused

It was the same girl with the long blue hair and big green eyes. She ran towards the albino werewolf who for the surprise of all the exorcists it slowly started to shrink, the big claws on its palms disappeared. The huge teeth turned into baby tooth, it got so small it turned into a little white corgi puppy. Everyone was left with their mouths hanging as they stared at the incredible cute little animal which seemed scared when it looked at the exorcists

-this is……….

Said Allen trying to find words to describe the small dog which stared at lenalee covering its face with its small little paws, still squealing

-It's so cute!!!!

Said Lenalee whose hatred towards the little animal suddenly banished to pure love

-please don't hurt him………he doesn't like to attack people only to defend itself

Begged the girl grabbing the puppy "puuchy"

-what's going on?.........why is that werewolf suddenly changing to a dog?

Asked Lavi confused

-Isadora!!!

Shouted another girl's voice

The exorcists notice another little girl which came to the puppy's owner. She looked exactly the same as her. They were most likely identical twins with the exception that the girl had red hair and a pair of black eyes wearing a black Lolita dress. They didn't know what was going on. What was that werewolf which suddenly turned into a cute dog? Why did the girl Isadora had such a animal? Was it an akuma? Or something else?

-florina! I thought Jin-sama told you to stay on your room

Said Isadora to her twin

-I couldn't take it anymore! I heard the exorcists were hurting puuchy!.........

Replied the black haired twin, who suddenly looked Allen with a deathly glance

-excuse me but………

-why did you hurt our puppy you monsters!? Specially you!! White haired freak!!!

Shouted florina furiously at Allen

-but…..but……I… just hit it once……

-ONCE IS ENOUGH YOU MONSTER!!!

-we thought it was an akuma

Said Mei nervously

-**Finally!!!!**

Shouted a voice coming out from the house

All of the remaining family members of the Mark Louis family and their servants came out with some creepy looks on their faces. Smiling at the sight of the defeated puppy which started growling at them. The twins flinched when they looked at their parents and the other family members and hide behind lenalee and Mei (probably because they were also girls)

-**good job stupid exorcists, you already weaken that cursed beast!**

Said Victor confusing the four

-what are you talking about?

Asked Lenalee before noticing the pentacle on their foreheads

-**taking your lives will be our real token of appreciation!!!**

He replied transforming into a big mantis shaped level 2 akuma

The exorcists were left shocked. Everyone else from the group transformed into akuma. Revealing their grotesque forms to the exorcists and the girls. Lavi and Mei together covered the two girls as Lenalee and Allen put themselves on guard, waiting for their enemy to attack. The mantis akuma ready to charge towards the exorcists and the twins when he heard the sound of something hitting the floor behind him; the sound belonged to a small metal capsules which bounced towards the akuma under them. Once they stood still they exploded in instants, turning into a net made out of a white energy which trapped them. Leaving them unable to move at all as they tried to get free like they usually did with the talismans

-_**WHAT IS THIS!? THIS IS NOT A TALISMAN!!**_

Shouted the leader of the akuma trying to get free which was impossible

-of course not! It's a binding device the white cross made out from the idea of those talismans the finders use but of course its way stronger than those cheaply made devices

Said a voice the exorcists recognized

Lenalee and the rest looked at the entrance where the door covered in blood. The body of the presumed dead Jin wasn't lying there anymore. He was standing beside the akuma without his jacket that was covered in blood, staring at the pile of akuma trapped on his net like if it wasn't anything special to him

-so these are akuma…….first time I see one.......well "some" is the appropriate word to use

Said the sweeper who poked the killer bunny looking akuma which was supposed to be Victor's wife

-**YOU!!! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!!!!**

Shouted the bunny akuma

-just stay quiet as I tell them about your "great plan" you guys had, it was actually stupid if you tell me

Said Jin annoyed

-what do you mean by their plan?

Asked Lenalee as Jin took a deep breath before telling them the story

-the reason why puuchy attacks this family is simple, they all have been turned into akuma around a month ago by the earl……except two of them…..the twins Isadora and Florina

Said Jin looking at the twin girls who were holding the small dog, still licking its wounds

-it's not possible! I couldn't detect them

Said Allen who was 100 percent sure in what he was saying

-seems like they found a way to defend themselves from your eye Allen, but since the dog apparently is a parasite type innocence it has been protecting both girls ever since, fearing for their own lives, the akuma acted normally but every night it seems puuchy awaken his innocence power and that's when all the killings started

_**-we have our skins bathed with a special substance made by the earl to protect us from you Allen walker! But when we transform into our real forms its different!! And we were so close to accomplish our plan!!**_

Said one of the akuma furiously

-so why did they let us stay at their house? They seemed really normal to me

Said Lenalee confused

-they must have held the urge to kill all of us if they wanted to accomplish their plan it seems

Replied the sweeper looking at the arm of a crab level 2 akuma trying to get him, replying with a kick strong enough to break it

-that hurt……….what are this guys made off anyways?

Asked Jin feeling extreme pain on his right leg which he used for the kick

-so the dog is similar to general Klaud's beast innocence

Said Lavi looking at puuchy with amazement

-Isadora is the owner of that innocence; Florina also has her own equip-type innocence

-but that still doesn't explain what was their plan, or why did the twins survive this long…or how did you knew all of this

Said Mei still confused

-we didn't let Puuchy harm our family…….even if they were akuma……we wanted to live peacefully with them, but puuchy always transformed against my will every night

Said Isadora looking at the ground, trying to hide the tears on her eyes

-as Isadora said, even if they were akuma the two girls still loved their family and lived normally at day, and since puuchy on its werewolf form is too strong for the akuma they were always in fear and never attacked the twins since it first transformed, so they killed the people of this city to level up quickly which explains the people dying around this place, but that progress is much too slow and they were running low on allies, obviously the akuma needed to find another way to defeat the dog and send it to the earl or Noah, what's the best way to defeat such a powerful beast without them fighting it knowing we were coming sooner or later?

It was now totally obvious for the exorcists; Allen thought it was a good idea from the akuma even if they didn't like it. Knowing full well the exorcists would come soon they must had waited until they came and faked the story about the werewolf attacking a poor innocent rich family. They just had been used by the enemy to destroy a piece of innocence; this filled all of them with anger

-judging by your faces it seems you figure it out........using innocence against innocence of course…..thanks to Isadora who managed to escape from her house undetected the moment I left the place when I started to suspect something the time Victor asked about me…….she told me everything about their situation…..so I simply pretended not to know anything to lower the guard of the akuma, I couldn't tell you since there was a high chance that the enemy would find out about my plan to counterattack, so I pretended that puuchy mortally wounded me to make you take this seriously and find out that he wasn't an akuma, but you ended up injuring the poor thing, at least once you had weakened him this idiots revealed themselves

Said Jin who he was already petting the poor dog that licked the sweeper's face, feeling regret for letting the cute dog get injured, but it was necessary

-How the hell did you appeared over there!?

Asked Mei shocked

-didn't you saw me?

-no!!! you do that all the freaking time!

-then dog never hurt you?

Asked Lavi changing topic

-of course not! It's so lovely I almost wanted to eat me out of love

-eat you……

-I painted the wall quickly with some fake blood I usually use to scare kaze on my missions when I pretend to be half dead and took this temporally death pill which shuts down my entire body and puts me in a state of death for five minutes

Said Jin pulling out a small black capsule with a little white skull on it

-isn't that dangerous?

Asked Mei a little worried

-of course it is! If I take it constantly I could end up in vegetable state for the rest of my life…….in fact I stayed paralyzed when I took this twice in a day and I recovered in a month, but the good part of it was that I managed to get my first vacation I years

Replied Jin cheerfully leaving the others scared

-what other types of stuff those the white cross makes? And this Jin guy takes things like that so lightly

Said Lavi

The sweeper put his hand on the puppy's head whose wounds healed quickly. Probably an effect of the innocence, he pet the little dog that started licking his hand. The twins knew what he was going to say to them. He didn't want to do it but he had no choice

-Isadora, Florina………I know it's hard what I'm about to ask you but……you want to say something to them before they leave?

Asked Jin to the girls who felt rather shock hearing this

-I can't say much………I just hope they can rest in peace now………

Said Florina looking with sadness at the monsters still unable to get free, it was time for them to go to where they belong now

-good bye………grandpa…….grandma…….aunt Cleo…….mom…….dad……..

Said Isadora with tears coming out from her beautiful green eyes, Jin pulled out a small towel from his pocket and took the tears away

-Allen…..everyone….take care of them…….they wont get free from that trap…….

Said Jin wrapping his arms around the bodies both girls who were already crying

The others looked at this moment with pain. It was hard to ask them to destroy what was left of the twin's family. Jin didn't let the two girls see what Jin's comrades were about to do to the monsters wearing the skin of their family. But they mange to hear the sounds of explosions provoked from the bodies of the akuma.

Jin knew these girls would be scared for live after this. And soon they would be forced to fight these same demons after they bring them to the order; he would prefer to have them in white cross since the chief could take care of the two and have them live a normal life. Instead they were going to be forced by religious leaders to die for them in a war which they weren't involved until now

-I'll finish this war………even if I'm not a exorcist I'll do it, I'll defeat the Earl and destroy the akuma……..I promise

He whispered these words to the girls

-thanks……

Said Florina holding him tighter

The others had already finished the akuma. Allen could see the souls of the victims inside the demons leaving their horrendous forms and turned back to their original shape. No one would dare to say "mission complete". Toumas arrived quickly after watching all the events in the rooftop

-mister exorcists…….I suggest we go soon to avoid any more encounters

Said the finder, everyone agreed

-hahahaha amazing!! You guys managed to defeat my akuma so easily

Said the voice of a young exited girl all around the place, Allen and the others flinched when they recognized it

-who is it?

Asked Jin confused getting up as looked around

The sweeper looked at the group confused when they were looking at a certain direction in the sky. For his surprise there was a young girl with black spiky hair, bright golden eyes wearing a white Lolita dress seated on top of a flying umbrella. Her light gray skin, cross marks on her forehead remembered the report he was given about the war against the earl. There was no picture of any of the most powerful beings working for the earl but the description fit perfectly. If he wasn't wrong that girl was………

-Road Kamelot…….

He whispered

-a Noah here!? And why it had to be Road?

Asked Lavi nervously

-nice to see you all again exorcists! Specially you my dear Allen!!!!

Squealed the girl making the white haired exorcist remember why she was so "In love" with him

-eh……..nice to see you again?.....

Asked Allen, hoping to put Road on her good side and let them go instead of suffering her satanic little torture games

-so you do love me!! That's great isn't it Lero!?

Asked the girl to the umbrella which didn't respond at all, Jin was now thinking how crazy this cute girl was

-what are you doing here!?

Asked Mei furiously making Road laugh

-just sightseeing! It seems you got two new comrades!!......three if I'm wrong....I've never seen that guy before who amazingly caught the akuma for you without doing much

Said Road referring to Jin, the Noah couldn't identify what he was since he wasn't wearing any finder or an exorcist uniform, Jin simply smiled at her

-don't mind me, I'm just their babysitter, protecting them from harm is one of my jobs…..even if I'm not getting paid for this, which In fact reminds me that my boss doesn't pay me much working as a sweeper……..what a bastard…….

Said Jin calmly which became a surprised for the exorcists with the fact that Jin was paid being a sweeper but he didn't win much for such a dangerous job

-oh really? well I don't like that…….having someone who isn't even a exorcist around when I'm about to play with my dear Allen, or the beautiful lenalee, the stupid confused lavi and the lovely Mei…….how you've been since last time we played?

Asked Road with a big grin on her little face, this little question to Mei made the fire user exorcist to really get pissed off at the Noah.

-don't like people like me eh? Then you can just scram, I'm right now not in the mood to begging taking down the first Noah in my list….

Said Jin annoyed

This comment left Allen and the others shocked. Road had a confused and surprised expression on her face, quickly changed into a smile hearing such a random thing from a weak and stupid human who she didn't even knew about

-are you sure it's a good idea to say those things mister babysitter? Especially when you aren't even an exorcist? Without having a innocence to fight?

Asked Road who sounded annoyed already

-I'm just being honest…….

Said Jin innocently

-honest about what?

-that all the Noah will soon die…..…and I'll ensure you this…….I'll be the one that will take care of most of you

-who are you killing eh!?

Shouted an annoyed voice behind Jin

-Insulting us like if he had the power to even touch us!!!

Shouted another one which finally made Jin turn around

Allen, lenalee and Lavi were shocked to see who they were. The twins that were supposed to have died fighting against Krony on the ark. The Noahs Devito and Jasdero of bond arrived with their guns pointed at each other as usual

-you two!?

Asked Allen surprised

-Hell yeah!!! Like if that vampire freak would kill us!! Even if he was close

Said Jasdero

-what are you two idiots doing here?

Asked Road annoyed seeing the twins getting in the way in her fun that hasn't even started yet

-we came when we heard you were here cross apprentice!!! Now pay up the debts your master gave us!!!

Shouted Devitto furiously pointing his gun at Allen

-still at it eh?

Asked Lavi with a big drop of sweep coming from his forehead

-hey you two

Called Jin who was already behind the twin Noah's

-HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET BEHIND US!?

Asked Jasdero really surprised

-sorry about my habit but anyway….will you two and that girl flying up there leave us alone for this time? Please?

Asked Jin kindly

-of course not!!! We won't let them have more annoying companions! Specially if they are twins!!

Said Devitto annoyed

-what if we are twins!?

Asked Florina annoyed

-we cant have twin exorcists when there are already twin Noahs!!

Replied Jasdero furiously making the sweeper smile

-oh well…………

Jin grabbed both Noah's head and smashed them to the ground leaving the exorcists and the sisters with their mouths hanging. Road was a little surprised by this seeing the "babysitter" pulling the twins up and grabbed Jasdero and started punching him multiple times on the face

-DEVITTO HELP ME!!!

Cried Jasdero receiving strong punches by the sweeper

-damn you!! Leave my twin alone!!! Take my red bomb!!!!

Shouted Devitto furiously pulling the trigger of his gun

Allen was about to run towards his friend seeing the Noah about to shoot his fire attack, but the exorcists noticed nothing was happening. No big fire ball like the last time they encounter the two came out from the gun

-Red bomb? You didn't do anything…..if you want to play a kid's game and shout the attacks go somewhere else because here I'll just beat you up

Said Jin confused as he switch targets and started punching Devitto instead

-OH (CENSORED)!!!! I FORGOT THAT JASDERO HAS TO THINK OF THE ATTACK TOO!!!!

Cried the Noah who was receiving powerful blows from the sweeper

Lavi was surprised by what the Noah just said. He felt really stupid now after hearing this, the two Noah's weakness was really simple and never tried to use it against them that time in the ark

-The Noah's weakness was so plain simple…….

Said Lavi feeling rather down

-what do you mean?

Asked Allen confused by the words of the bookman apprentice

-both of them have to think of the same thing to create an attack right?..........but Jin accidently found their weakness, If one of them is getting beat up, its obvious he wont have time to think about using one of their attacks from the pain

-that easily!?

-oh……so that's their ability and no……..I never knew of their ability, I just attacked them

Said Jin still punching devitto whose face was completely red and blood was coming out from his nose

-LET HIM GO YOU ASSHOLE!!!

Shouted Devitto pulling the trigger of his gun again, but he remembered it was always empty so he couldn't shoot real bullets either

-so they are just weaklings when they can't think of the attacks at the same time, and Jin is well trained in combat without the need of transforming……..he might be able to beat them alone easily

Said Mei amazed

-okay I think this is enough

Said Jin throwing the Noah towards the other twin crashing on him

-You bastard!!! We'll kill you!!!

Shouted Devitto getting up furiously

-That hurt!!! You hurt my beautiful face!!!

Cried Jasdero

-beautiful? From where?

Asked Jin looking at the sexually confused twins or whatever this two were, they sounded like guys but couldn't find what they were they trully, too confusing for him

-SHUT UP!!!

-if you are just going to be shouting and whining get out of here…….we are in something stupid spoiled kids like you shouldn't be

Said Jin leaving the twins surprised by this

-stupid kids you say………

Said Jasdero who started to sound annoyed

-spoiled brats like you……and that road too…..you Noah are all spoiled idiots who cant think by themselves and depend on that fatso earl to do everything……I head you guys believe that humans are weak and should all die……most of those "weak" people at least have more values than all of you, they have to work hard to survive and gain happiness, unlike you who use akuma and the suffering of people dare to called them weak!? The only ones that should die are all of you including the earl!!

Lenalee and the rest thought about what he said. He hasn't been in the order even a week and he already had a thought about how the enemy is, and now thinking about it, what he said about the Noah was true. They were all spoiled murderers who depended on the earl to live and always followed his orders without questioning

-you sure talk like if you have any rights, weak human……..

Said Devitto who stared at Jin with a murderous glance, the sweeper did not flinch at all at the eyes of a being that was also a human, the only thing that could make him do what those two twins wanted were the salvage glances of the undead

-then show me your true powers……..if it is that you have some…….

-THAT'S IT!!! WE ARE DONE WITH YOU!!! WE WILL KILL YOU IN AN INSTANT!!!

Shouted Devito as the two pointed their guns at each other

Allen and the rest of the veteran exorcists knew what was going on. The two shot at each other leaving Jin and Mei surprised by this, even if the sweeper wanted to keep his cool it was hard since that act totally caught him unguarded. The two bodies of the Noah disappeared as their shadow emerged into one

-JIN!! GET OUT OF THERE!!!

Shouted Lenalee confusing the sweeper

-why?

-they are combining their true form! What they were before was nothing compare to their power combined!!

Shouted lavi running towards him. But it was too late; from the back someone grabbed Jin from the head pulling him up

Jin was smashed on the floor and picked up from his shirt. The sweeper was surprised to see the new form of both Noah combined. The long blond hair with some black on it, the long red coat, he could feel how powerful he was now but still looked weird at the same time in Jin's opinion

-no more mercy! This is our true form! Jasdevi!

-but you still shout from everything………and you look (censored) weird now, by the way I wondered if you guys were actually travesties or something by the type of clothing you wear, now it proves it even more………

-SHUT UP!!! YOU KEEP INSULTING ME EVEN IF WE ARE NOW IN OUR MIGHIEST FORM!!!

Shouted Jasdevi furiously throwing Jin towards the entrance of the mansion

-Jin!!!

Shouted lenalee heading straight at the Noah and kicked him on the face with her dark boots, sending it towards a wall where he crashed on it leaving a hole. Lavi used his fire seal and Mei used her whip to add extra damage to the enemy

The Noah recovered slowly. That first attack had actually hurt and the surprise for him it belonged to the girl who wasn't able to user her innocence and he had tried to use as a shield during the last encounter with Allen and the rest

-so its you again, seems like the little princes has gain her innocence again

Said Jasdevi with a big grin on his face, spitting out some blood

From the remains of the door of the house Jin came out with some scratches and bruises all around his body. Lenalee felt relieved seeing him fine. With a confident smile on his face he had his undead searcher and category Ace card on his hands

-damn Noah………so you are strong

Said Jin smiling in an annoyed way

-of course!! We are way stronger than you weakling humans! So just stay there until I get that Allen to pay us the debt

Said Jasdevi making Jin smile hearing this

-fine then! I'll beat you without giving you chance to face the exorcists

Said Jin swiping the card through the device

The stack of cards came out from the device when Jin put it on his waist. He slowly moved his right hand pointed at Jasdevi, holding the handle with his left hand. This confused both Noah, feeling a strange power coming from the sweeper

-What the hell are you doing!? What's with that card!? Why did it disappear!?

Asked Jasdevi completely out of place

-Isadora…….Florina…….look carefully…..the power that will fulfill my promise to you!

Said Jin leaving the two girls surprised

-Jin………

Whispered Isadora seeing the expression full determination on Jin

-what the hell are you talking about!? I'll kill you now!!!

Shouted Jadevi charging towards the sweeper

-Henshin!

He shouted switching hands and pulled the handle of the device, turning it into a squared belt buckle

-**Turn up!**

Jasdevi was heading towards Jin so fast he was too late to realize about the blue hologram which at the first touch it felt like thousands of bolts penetrated his body and sent him flying way far. Road was surprised at the sight of this. Jin ran towards the hologram with his Leo armor covering him completely the moment he passed through it, Jasdevi was too confused to react as Leo's punches deal great pain to him as he was almost unable to defend himself. The twins were left with their mouths hanging seeing the injured Jin now beating up the Noah like nothing. Specially the part when the blue hologram in the shape of a card covered him with a high tech armor just by passing through it

-what the hell is that armor!?

Asked the Noah trying to avoid the punches, they were fast enough for him to be unable to dodge them, each blow felt like tons of pressure hitting him, he threw up blood when he received a powerful punch at the stomach, this left Leo completely wide open for an attack

The Noah didn't care about who Jin truly was now. He threw a powerful punch straight at Leo's face but it was countered by Jin's sword. Both were in a deadlock unable to move. Road was inspecting the sweeper with curiosity. She had no idea what he was or why that card transformed him in the first place. The earl had never told her about something like this, thinking about that made her remember Jin's words about them depending on the earl to live

-hey……..who is that?

Asked Road to the exorcists

-a powerful ally it seems

Said Lavi before Leo kicked Jasdevi on the stomach and slashed his chest

-that blade!! Usually nothing can scratch me!! Why!?

Asked Jasdevi looking at the big scar Leo left him

-you ask too much!

Replied Jin swinging his sword at him again which was dodged by Jasdevi punching the sweeper on the stomach, it hurt him, but not enough as he slashed the shoulder of the Noah making him scream like a girl, sending him way back with a spinning kick on the face, taking out two or three teeth from the Noah's mouth

Jasdevi started to feel extreme pain from his wounds after crashing to the ground. The exorcists noticed what was going on. Black particles were appearing on the Noah's face as he got up slowly. Words came out from the scars made by the blade. Jasdevi felt the pain really familiar, almost like the time when the innocence infecting him at the fight against the vampire exorcist Krony. But the words horrified the Noah of bond. Allen could see the five letter word perfectly

-what is this!? Why is this written on my scars!?

Asked Jasdevi feeling the burning pain from each one of the letters, Jin stopped his attack, slowly holding his helmet as the back part of it slowly released itself, making him able to remove it

-long before I received the card system, I was told that the sweepers didn't had that name which represents the cleaning of the undead from this world…….we had a name which has become taboo to us………everyone who knows our true name is destined to disappear, the name we gain when we transform into something that isn't human or undead whose lives are focus on fighting till there is none of them left……….sharing the same name of the being called named the "god of death", Jokers…….

Replied the sweeper staring at Jasdevi straight at the eyes, the Noah was scared seeing Jin's black pearl eyes turning completely green, the pupils resembled cat eyes and somehow. The Noah felt fear just by staring at them, not even the pain from the word "Joker" that was written on his wounds could make him stop staring

-DAMN YOU!!!! ARE YOU EVEN HUMAN!?

-of course!!! I just transform into that being when I fight!!

Replied Jin swinging his sword at him again but it was blocked by the Noah's right arm leaving them in a deadlock

-you think I'll let a weak human humiliate me!? Because your power is similar to innocence doesn't mean anything!!! I'll kill you here!!!

Shouted Jasdevi furiously, Jin simply pulled out the 3 of spades and swipe it through the blade

-**Slash!**

Road was left shocked. The arm that was keeping Jin's sword from injuring Jasdevi was instantly cut like butter. The Noah screamed in pain watching his arm fall to the ground. The exorcists were left with their mouths hanging, one of the Noah which they considered powerful was on his knees squealing. For the sweeper's luck they didn't manage to see his glowing green eyes, he quickly put back his helmet. The Noah quickly ran away from the place holding what was left of the arm

-you did well "babysitter", now you will be targeted by us after seeing this, are you alright with that?

Asked Road to the sweeper who stabbed his sword to the ground

-I don't……..like you tortured my comrades for fun…….i'm going to enjoy destroying you guys…….

-you are fun!! Let's meet up again!

Said Road exited before she disappeared

-these kids saw too much……..

Said Jin nervously pulling out a small device which resembled a light flashlight

Before Allen could say anything Jin pressed the red button on the device that provoked a bright light which covered the entire area, in the memories of the exorcists the fact that Jin just defeated and left Jasdevi in a bad condition and telling about the "Jokers" were both erased from their minds completely.

-we should go

Said Jin who had his armor already removed

-where did the Noah go?

Asked Allen confused

-it doesn't matter, the girls are in danger as long as we are here

Said Mei, everyone agreed on this comment

-so we take the ark right?

Asked Jin

-no.........we will have to go to the nearest area where there is another door, if we use the same one the enemy might find it

Said Toumas leaving the sweeper surprised

-really!?

-yes…….

-damn………alright let's go……wherever we are going

Said Jin who didn't like the idea but he had no choice but to follow it

* * *

-----Hours later------

It was still dark outside, in the train the exorcists and the two new girls were in Jin shuffled the deck of cards multiple times and even so, he lost against Allen in poker which surprised the others. The sweeper had to hold the urges to kill the boy who smiled at him

-Allen……….you cheated again didn't you!?

Asked Jin annoyed

-what are you taking about?

Asked the boy innocently

-I'll soon find the way you cheated again……….

-don't misunderstand me, I cheat only when it's necessary……

-sure you do…..about a 99.9 percent of the time……..Moyashi……

-DON'T CALL ME MOYASHI!!!!

-wasn't that your nickname? Lavi told me

-Lavi!!

-but isn't it?

Asked the redhead with a big grin on his face

-of course not!!!

-well, at least we are safe for now, we got two new companions

Said Lenalee looking at both girls, Isadora had puuchy on her arms while Florina was holding a small fancy squared mirror

-is the innocence inside that?

Asked Jin to Florina who nodded

-it reflects anything it tries to damage, I think I will be able to help to defeat those akuma

Said Florina with a big grin on her face

-revenge on your family?

Asked Jin, shuffling his deck again as he passed the cards to Allen

-of course! That earl will pay for what he did to us!

-quit it if I were you……..if you are going to fight do it for something else

Said Jin looking at his hand which was good, keeping his eye on Allen whose poker face was pretty good

-why not!?

-because it wont make any different…….once you do get revenge, you just feel empty

-what do you know!? You never had your family turned into some monsters!!

-I'll take two

Said Jin showing his 2 of diamonds and 8 of hearts to Allen

-I'll avenge my parents! My family! Someone who just talks when he hasn't lost anything at all like that cant understand!!

-revenge is still a waste of time…….just focus on staying alive and protecting your sister……she is all you have left of family

Said Jin paying attention at Allen when he gave up three cards

-what do you care!?

-I care because you remind me of someone……..

Quickly replied Jin looking at his hand, Isadora, Lenalee and Mei felt unease about this discussion already

-sister…..its enough…..lets not talk about this

Said Isadora sad petting her dog, of course her sister didn't heard her

-and who do I remind you of!?

-myself………

-yourself!? Have you ever had your family killed by a man who turns them into monsters!?

-Florina stop, we aren't suppose to fight

Said Mei in an unease tone, Jin smiled hearing this

-no…….in fact I never had my family turned into akuma….but I lost them s long time ago……..exactly 12 years………

Replied Jin leaving all of the exorcists surprised

-you are an orphan too?

Asked Lenalee surprised by this, Jin showed his cards at Allen, this surprised the white haired exorcist, but he smiled revealing he also had a royal straight flush, Jin smiled back weakly when he took Allen's "A" card and showed him, it was the sweeper's category Ace card. Leaving the cheating kid with his mouth hitting the floor

-they were all murdered by the undead one morning when I woke up………..by the same category Ace I use to transform to Leo…….

He replied getting up from his seat and left the place

Florina was more confused than surprised when he said that. She didn't know about the undead, but the fact that he lost his family at a younger age hurt her a lot. The other exorcists stayed quiet from the shock (even Allen who only heard the last part about the category Ace). Jin's last words were still inside their head; Lenalee couldn't believe what he had said. The same power he uses to fight the undead is the same one that took away his family and probably the reason why he is right now fighting those 52 monsters

-that's………horrible…….

Said lenalee holding her chest tightly, trying to hold the tears on her eyes

-lucky that there aren't any risks using the card system……how could I had said that?.......

Asked Allen remembering how he complained about the innocence on the training area before going to the mission

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxx----------

In the streets of London Kaze pursued the humanoid Zebra undead. His weak body still healing from the last battle didn't help him at all, the undead went to a alley where Kaze had him unable to escape

-category 7………I'm going to seal you now

Said Kaze pulling out his staff

The undead pulled out a big silver boomerang and threw it at the sweeper who barely managed to block it. The impact was strong enough to send him flying and crashed in some trash cans. Kaze pulled out both 8 and 3 clover cards and swipe them on his weapon

-**Bio! Impact!**

The undead was surprised by the roots coming out from Kaze's staff. Kaze ended up surprised when he saw the undead split into two. Both Zebra monsters charged towards him and threw a flying kick at his chest taking him down. When Kaze recovered he saw the undead had already left. This left him furious as he hit the floor with his fist

-why?..........why did I fail?........why!?

-look who I found now…..as they say, the night is young…….I got to meet two sweepers tonight for my luck

Said an unknown voice

Kaze looked at front. It was the same man that appeared to Kimane and offered his alliance. Somehow the young sweeper felt who it was, the man walked slowly towards him as the sweeper could barely say a thing. He was too nervous to even move

-you are a high level undead……Category Jack!!

-category jack sounds very odd, you can call me Isaka and I came to retrieve you Feng………if you don't I'll take you by force

Said the man with a big grin on his face

-damn………after a battle just now…….

Kaze pulled out his category Ace card. He was hesitating, he could have a chance if he transformed into Feng again. But the idea of transforming was scary for him now. Almost like if his own body considered it forbidden; Isaka smiled as he threw a fire ball at him from his hand, Kaze threw himself to his left side pulling out the ying yang necklace from under his coat

-henshin!!

Shouted Kaze swiping the card through the center of the necklace turning into a rock for some seconds which destroyed itself revealing his Feng form

-so you prefer the hard way………fine with me, I guess I don't need to transform to defeat you at your condition

-**Bio! Wind! Impact!**

-using cards of weaker undead…..pathetic

Roots came out from Kaze's staff and trapped the man that smiled as he was being pulled towards the sweeper to receive the impacting wind combo. For Kaze's surprise Isaka disappeared, the roots suddenly burned as Feng felt the enemy behind him and swing his staff towards his back. He realized he wasn't fast enough when he felt the fire ball hitting his back and sent flying towards the front crashing in a liquor store. Isaka walked towards the place in ruins. Only to find out that Kaze was gone.

-ran away? Oh well……….at least I know your condition you are in Feng……its time to visit the last sweeper……..or should I say……Joker…….

**(Undead Remaining: 30)**

* * *

**Spade Current Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

**Spade 5 Kick: increases power on kick attacks (500 points off)**

**Spade 6 Fire: uses fire in many ways, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

* * *

**Clover Current Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses an ultra sonic attack (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off) **

* * *

**Heart Current Deck (kept at the white cross organization main base)**

**Heart 2 Tackle: gives a powerful tackle **

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**Heart 6 blizzard: creates a ice based attack (600 points off)**

**Heart 10 Remove: unseal any undead card**

* * *

**Diamond current Deck:**

**Diamond Ace Change: allows user to transform into Ray (Zero points off)**

**Diamond 3 Chop: increase karate chop attacks (300 points off)**

**Diamond 5 Drop: increases weight on all attacks (800 points off)**

**Diamond 10 Gold: boots power on all attacks creating a gold light (1000 points off)**

* * *

**Notes**

**I love dogs, especially puppies and my love for them made this entire two chapter arc XD. If general Klaud has a beast parasite type then the chances for another one are possible **

**The death pill was inspired by Metal gear solid 3 which is sometimes a danger since if you don't use the revive device you stay death forever. Jin overused it once and ended up in a coma for a month, the guy took it well because it became a vacation for him**

**You might not understand what Jin said to Jasdevi but I'll make more sense later on and sorry about the erasing of memory but they had head to much and saw too much. **

**I hate Jasdevi so much I had to put him on this fic even if he is dead XD (if I find out he is still alive on later chapters of the manga I'll consider D gray man like if it was another bleach even if I doubt it XD)**

**KR blade fans, please don't misunderstand the term "Jokers" which was before used to name the sweepers, "Him" is still exists on this fic **

**I hope you liked the chapter, to hear you're opinion please review :) **


	6. Negaros

* * *

Chapter six Negaros

* * *

The sun rise up, finally revealing the light of the day after such a hard night. The exorcists woke up. All thanks to Allen shouting at Lavi for drawing on his face with a marker for the hundredth time. Lenalee looked around and found besides the two who were fighting like children the twins and Mei barely waking up by the commotion. But there was no sign of Jin, she got up from her seat and opened the door where Toumas was playing solitary with the cards that she remembered they belonged to the sweeper

-good morning miss lenalee lee

Said the giant finder with a big smile compare to yesterday who was completely serious

-Jin…….where is he? He never came back?

-he did…………he is over there

Replied the finder pointing to the other side off the door

He was sleeping with his back laying on the wooden wall; apparently he decided to stay there instead. She smiled as she removed her long black coat which resembled a dress and put it on him. The finder seemed amused by this

-he told me to rest and he would stay on guard. He barely decided to sleep some minutes ago

Said Toumas leaving lenalee surprised

-he did?

-I tried to convince him not to but he kept saying that he wasn't an exorcist so I didn't need to be so formal and getting a break was necessary……..even if he is younger than me saying that…….

-its okay….thanks Toumas…….

-we will get there in some few more hours, there is still time to rest

-thank you, I'll take note of that

She said before entering the room again to calm both Lavi and Allen so Jin could rest, Toumas notice Jin blushing a little bit for some seconds

-this boy, it seems he can't sleep through the nights…….at such a young age he has such a problem

Said Toumas looking at Jin who finally seemed to be calm, still holding his category Ace card on his hand

* * *

--------Hours later--------

The train stopped in a station that by what Toumas said they were at the south of France. And apparently it seemed there was a beach nearby. Allen requested to go around the small station where it had some stores and restaurants and if possible the beach while they waited for the next train

-we have over three hours, lets all meet up here twenty minutes before the train comes

Requested Allen

-Allen, aren't you worried about your eye?

Asked Lavi to his partner who smiled at him

-about that thing the earl gave the akuma to protect them from me discovering them? Don't worry; I can't do anything about it right now anyways

* * *

---------The black ark----------

Jasdevi was trashing the entire place. The rest of the clan of Noah were all seated on the table enjoying another dinner together. Ignoring the whining and the screams of the Noah of bond, it was getting annoying; he was still recovering from the wounds he got fighting Leo, he couldn't turn back into two from the infection from the substance that resembled innocence and his arm wasn't going to be attached anymore since the idiot left it for a while on the street before having the idea of recovering it. The Noah of pleasure Ticky Mick decided to speak up

-come on Jasdevi…..haven't you had your moment already?

He asked smoking his favorite brand of cigar

-SHUT UP!!! THAT (CENSORED) LEO!!!! THAT (CENSORED) PIECE OF (CENSORED) CUT MY ARM!!!!!!!!

-it seems like it………

Said Lulubell Noah of Lust drinking hot milk from her small cup

-if you tell me who that Leo is I'll see what I can do my dear jasdevi

Said the earl with tears on his eyes

-AT LEAST THE EARL CARES ABOUT ME!!! UNLIKE YOU (CENSORED)HOLES I HAVE FOR BROTHERS!!!!

-road, what do you find about this new character in the side of the exorcists?

Asked the earl to Road who was playing with a small doll which resembled Allen

-well………he was tall……somewhat muscular but thin…….has an odd spiky hair…….oh!! He has beautiful big black eyes!!! Even if he was saying something about him killing us……but he is so cute!! It's like the manlier version of what I want Allen to be!!!

-STOP FLATTERING THAT BASTARD!!! HE CUT MY ARM!!!

-and beat you up easily

Said Ticky infuriating the Noah even more

-HE WAS (CENSORED) LUCKY!!! I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT THE (CENSORED) HE WAS AND HE TOOK THE CHANCE TO ATTACK ME LIKE A MAD DOG!!!!

-oh shut up Jasdevi and let me continue!!

Protested Road as the Earl simply laughed

-please continue my dear Road

Said the earl

-well he had this weird device…..like a belt which transformed him……

-transform him?

Asked Ticky curious

-Yes, he said "Henshin" or something like that and made this cool pose

Said Road imitating Jin's transformation pose

-he has a sense of style it seems

Said the earl amazed

-he also used this card with a strange device; in an instant it covered him with a silver armor which was cool! Even if he is a little bit of a jerk for making us suffer by hearing the screams of Jasdevi……

-anything else?

Asked the earl paying attention to any detail

-he said he was a sweeper…….then he said something about him being called a Joker…

There was silence for some moments. The earl giggled a little before starting laughing like a maniac surprising the rest. The Noah were confused by this, he was laughing so hard he fell off from his seat and rolled on the ground

-what's so funny?

Asked Ticky Mick staring at the fat earl who quickly got up, still laughing like a mad man

-it's so funny!!! If we don't do something soon we are all doomed my dear Ticky-pon!! Without me knowing!!! The undead are back it seems!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!

-undead?

Asked Road

-the 52 creatures born before us!!! Among them there is the god of death!!! If we don't do something quick even we will become victims of it!!! THAT'S WHY IT'S FUNNY AS (CENSORED)!!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!

* * *

------xxxxxxxx-------

The entire group of exorcists was seated on a big table outside a café; each one had their own ice cream including puuchy who had the ability to hold the small cone with its paws. The only one who wasn't part of the group was Jin; now wearing his usual sweeper uniform he was seated on the rooftop of the building with his plain vanilla cone. The others didn't know how or when did he ended up there but that didn't matter much. The main problem was that he was avoiding them for some reason

-hey Jin what are you doing all lonely there?

Asked Mei, the sweeper ignored her completely as he looked at the sky

-hey Jiiinnnnn……I'm calling you!

-……………

-are you deaf!?

-no I'm not……..I just feel like ignoring you for now….

-Eh!? How rude!! You should be ashamed of yourself! And you don't say that to a friend! Baka-jin!

-gomen.………I guess I didn't say it the right way………

He replied still keeping his serious face slowly getting up and jumped off the roof from the back

-does he have a problem with socializing?

Asked Allen confused

-probably because he regrets saying about himself yesterday

Said Lenalee remembering he mentioned the undead that killed his parents

Everyone didn't dare to say anything about it. Talking about someone who is using the same thing that killed his entire family to fight was something it couldn't be taken lightly. Or simply because there was nothing to talk about the topic

* * *

-----xxxxxxxxx-------

The sweeper alone arrived to the beach everyone was talking about. It wasn't that big compare to what he thought it would be. Not that he cared about it he reached to a big rock where he sat down on it so he could enjoy a bit of loneliness watching the ocean in front of him. Hating himself for telling the exorcists something he never wanted to talk about ever again, the memory of seeing the remains of his parents came back again. He didn't felt disgusted nor had the urges of throwing up like he used to when he was little. Suddenly he felt someone getting closer, the ninjutsu skills taught by his master on Japan's Iga Province always helped to alert him of almost anything. But it wasn't exactly something he needed to worry about since it was dangerous at all. He didn't have to look at the girl that for some reason ran towards him and reach him from his left side; she looked around 6 or 7 and was really short in size. Almost at the size of a big baby, her long brown hair reached her back, her round face resembled almost like a doll. Her big silver eyes were so bright which reflecting with the sun almost made them look white, a beautiful white. She reached to him, seating beside Jin who slowly turned his head to look at her with curiosity, even if his face stayed the same

-are you alone oni-chan?

The little girl asked, the wind blew harder making Jin's hair move, reveling his face to the girl. She seemed surprised from admiration

-beautiful….

Said the girl blushing trying to reach his face

-me?

He asked in a soft tone

-yeah…..

The girl nodded

-………………

-oni-chan are you a exorcist?

-I…………

-you don't know?

-exorcist……do you know about them?…..

-I don't know either, I never seen one before but heard from my dad who works with them! I thought you were one! Because you wear black and you are as beautiful like an angel!

-angel……..

The sweeper was confused by what the girl had said, it was the first time someone had ever said something like that to him. Probably because he wore the mask of the Leo sweeper most of the time and never had a mirror on his rooms. He never thought if he was ugly or handsome or what she was saying was just a joke? Somehow even if it were to be a lie, he felt somewhat happy about it even if his expression didn't showed it

-oni-chan…..what is your name?

-my name…………

-I'm Rinda!

-Jin…….

-Jin? Such a cool name!

She said exited getting up and started running around him happily

-cool…….

Some time had passed already. The sweeper didn't know how much, he didn't seem to care. Watching the girl playing with the shells she found to make the white cross symbol was the only thing he wanted to do at the moment. The girl simply laughed when the water reached the shore taking away the shells. Quickly she run back to him and sat beside the sweeper, putting her small finger at the small silver keychain of his uniform around his neck, she had a crush on the stranger of the black pearl eyes already and felt really embarrassed just by touching him

-are you……lonely?

Asked Jin making the girl laugh

-I live with mama and grandpa because papa is away working!........but no one wants to be with me unlike you oni-chan! Because they say my eyes are odd and creepy!

-no one…….

-I'll be pretty one day and everyone will be my friend! But not right now! I'm really ugly unlike to you Jin! You are very beautiful!

-………

-well! I need to go! Mama is making my favorite dinner!

Said the girl exited getting up and left the place quickly, waving her hand at him

-bye bye!

-I!

The Rinda stopped running as she turned around quickly. Jin seemed worried, feeling a little nervous on what he was about to say, that girl was actually really cute and saying that she was ugly hurt him in a way

-I don't think you are ugly……..

He said in a low voice

Rinda ran towards him, pulling out a small pink shell, it was really pretty. He wanted to say something. But no words came out from his lips

-here………it's for you

Said the girl giving him the shell, he slowly received the present surprised

-thanks…….

He said before the girl hugged him, tears came out from her eyes but not from sadness, she was happy for what he had said

Just right behind the sweeper, behind a rock lenalee was laying on it listening to everything. She wanted to talk to him for a while now but that little girl had beaten her, but she didn't mind, because she managed to find a new side of her comrade that she never thought it existed. A minute or two after she left, the Chinese exorcist got out of her hiding place and sat beside him, he slowly moved his head to see lenalee with her usual smile

-are you alright?

She asked, as expected he didn't say anything, she didn't know he felt rather annoyed for her to hide all the time since he already knew she was there (he forgot to tell the rest that he can easily find someone hiding)

-is it because of what happened yesterday?

-lenalee I'm……sorry…….

-sorry?

-sorry for ignoring you all day, its just…….

-you feel regret telling something that personal right?

-Florina needed to understand that revenge won't get her anywhere; I know well it didn't do it to me

-Jin……..

-I'm selfish right? Acting like if I was the only who has suffered….

Lenalee hearing his apologizing and honest words smiled at him for telling her all this. Slowly staring back at the ocean in front of her, she felt good that Jin had picked a good spot to look at such a beautiful view

-you think you are? Then I'm too, no…….I'm worse……..

-What do you mean?

Asked Jin confused by the words of the nicest girl he has ever met

-when I was little my family got killed by the akuma….

-I didn't know……..

-afterwards with only me and my brother Komui alive the order found out I was compatible with the innocence of the dark boots and taken away by force, away from my brother

Jin felt bad hearing this, remembered that unlike him he wasn't forced to join the white cross. He had chosen to join the organization that fights against the undead by his own free will. And lenalee telling him her story made him feel sad and confused because he didn't knew why she was telling him this

-I tried many times to escape from that place, I was alone……forced to fight against the monsters that took the life of my parents, I didn't care about hate but the fact that against my will I fought against such horrendous creatures…….I intended many times in suicide…..but in the end the order got me restrained….

-suicide!? Why!?

Asked Jin annoyed getting up from his seat surprising lenalee for his sudden outburst

-eh?……..

-what you tried to do was wrong! You survived the attack of the akuma and yet you dare to think of dying!? You think your parents would have wanted that!? Or your older brother!?

There was completely silence. Only the sound from the strong wind and the waves of the ocean could be heard. Both exorcist and sweeper were staring at each other directly at the eyes, lenalee had a surprised expression on her face while Jin barely realized what he was doing, his face turned red as a tomato and sat down again, using the fridges of his hair to hide his face

-sorry……..

He said still embarrassed making lenalee giggle

-it's alright Jin! Don't worry about it……..it's good that you have a strong ideals about keeping on living

-well I……yeah, I believe no matter how much you suffer, if you keep on living one day even in the darkest of days, everything will be fine and you can find happiness

Again no one speak for some moments. Jin felt rather bad for changing the topic so soon but lenalee felt happier to know more about the sweeper who rarely gave off anything about him

-hard to believe someone who got restrained like that could end up acting now like a normal person

Said Jin trying to go back to what lenalee was saying

-its because of my brother Komui, he worked hard to become the supervisor of the HQ and stayed with me all the time

She replied thinking of her brother when he is not acting like a demented man

-your brother seems like a nice guy by the things you tell me about him

-he is, but he doesn't show it much to the others in the order…..since he is nicknamed "the mad scientist of hell"

-oh really?

Asked Jin ignorant of Komui's insanity

-since then I found everyone in the order like an important part of my family……and the black order became my home

-so it ended up a little fine right?

-no……I still hate it

-what?......

-the innocence…..the thing that has made me fight all this time……I hate it really but I need it to protect my friends and fight alongside them, but I'm selfish for hating it……thanks to it I met everyone but you…….

-lenalee I don't get what are you…..

-compare to me you are not selfish at all; you fight to defeat the undead even if it means using that card…..the one that killed your family……..I know you must hate it

-I…….don't hate it anymore……

Replied Jin surprising the girl seeing him pull out the card

-its true I once felt hatred towards it…….but I figured out that it wasn't him who I hated, it was myself………for not being able to do anything to save them…my mom and dad…..that's why I joined the white cross and became a candidate for the card system…….to be able to have the strength to protect everyone without power…….that's my reason to fight

-Jin……….that makes it clearer to me about being selfish then

-why is that?

-because you fight for everyone, even people you don't even know…….I never think much about anyone else but my family……everyone on the order is a part of me, but I always think about them first before the rest of the world…..

-lenalee……..dumb cute girl….

Said Jin making the girl blush a little

-eh!?

-its not about who is more or less selfish……all of our comrades had a bad experience before turning into exorcists, if the past of someone is sadder than the other its not important , the fact that you fight to protect something is what should only matter no matter how selfish you think you are

-Jin…………you are very strong and smart…….

-I'm well trained……

-well trained…….

-comes with the job, if don't train body and mind I will be a useless sweeper

-but you said being a sweeper you don't get paid much……..

Jin laughed nervously hearing this. He gave himself a note about not talking too much since people can remember even the little comments

-thanks Jin…….please don't worry about what you said

Said lenalee kindly

-for what?

-for letting me hear more about you……..I used to think you were a scared person who couldn't get along with others but now……..I see you are a very great person

-……….really?......

-yes, if you have something on your mind one day……..

-huh?

-I'll be happy to listen……..okay?

-i………alright…….

Said Jin looking at the ocean

-lenalee……..

-yes?

Asked the girl with her big smile that almost made him blush

-it's almost time…….._-----"her smile…..is so pretty"_

Said Jin getting up quickly

-that's right, we have around twenty minutes

Said lenalee remembering what the group agreed on before taking different paths

-could…….you go on ahead please? I need to do something quick

Asked Jin

-I……sure!

Said Lenalee leaving the place quickly

Jin looked at the ocean again; his thoughts were making clearer about the exorcists and the whole working together thing. He never had met people like lenalee or the rest but he was starting to find it interesting. Slowly walking away from the beach back to the station he suddenly stopped. He could hear the waves stronger as he turned around confused, from the ocean a gigantic transparent grey wall appeared. Jin was still standing, waiting for something unexpected to happen. He wasn't scared or anything, he simply found this odd. From the wall came out a man around his age, he looked Japanese descendant with short brown hair, black eyes, and light tan skin wearing a long black leather coat with the same color as its pants, boots and the t-shirt under it. Jin was more confused to see someone possibly coming out from that

-who are you?

Asked Jin to the young man who gave a friendly smile at the sweeper

-so you are this world's Rider……….Leo

-Rider?........how do you know about me?

-the sweeper Leo, also know by the name of the silver knight, Joker, undead hunter and the most famous Kamen Rider Leo……..the man who fuses with the immortal undead and uses the powers of your sealed enemies........and interesting ability you got there…….Jin Mirouko

-are you a stalker of sorts? To know so much about me and all the names I had…….including the "Kamen Rider" name I had before that stupid kaze came and we were forced to change it because he isn't a rider and doesn't use a bike

-I didn't come to chat with you……..I simply came to complete my mission…..so please make it as enjoyable as possible if you can

-which is?

-defeating the rider of this world Leo……you of course

He replied pulling a white device from his pocket

-rider of this world? I don't know what you are talking about, but think you can beat me?

Asked Jin with both buckle and card on his hands

The unknown man put the device with a red sphere on the middle on his waist, turning itself into a belt with a squared object appearing on its right side, from it he pulled out a card which surprised Jin

-are you……as sweeper!?

Asked Jin confused

-don't confuse me with something boring as a sweeper……..My name is Tsusaka Kirayu, a demigod who was sent here to fight you……

He said showing the card to the sweeper which was different to Jin's, it had the face of an armored man but he couldn't see it well from the distance

-if you are not a sweeper…..and you say you are a half god….

-Henshin!

Tsusaka pulled the two handles on both sides of the buckle, opening a hole on top where he inserted the card inside the belt which made the words **"Form Rider"** appears in front of the belt. Quickly pushing the handles a gray color with ten different symbols surrounding him, for Jin's surprise the symbol of a spade was among them, which belonged to him. The light disappear revealing a dark red armor, the eyes of the helmet had many vertical stripes, the mouth plate silver and the rest of it dark red, the breastplate covered most of the middle body with the shape of a X that pass through his larger shoulder guard on the right while the other was twice smaller, the gauntlets were long reaching a little after the elbow with the symbol of a X on it, the boots were long covering almost the entire legs and the underclothing was colored black. Jin had never seen a sweeper or whatever he was before. But he knew he wasn't a friend so he quickly swipe the card through the device and put it on his waist, the stack of cards came out from both sides making the belt

-I'm know as Negaros in this form……if you want to know

Said Tsukasa pulling out the squared object from the belt which revealed a long blade and a handle

-once I beat you…….you better tell me who sent you! Henshin!!

Shouted Jin pulling the handle which flipped the buckle and the hologram came out

Both rant towards each other. The moment Jin passes through the card shaped hologram that transformed him he was punched on the chest. Sent back a little he pulled out his sword and attacked at his opponent who countered with his own weapon. Both leaving them on a deadlock, trying to overpower the other with their strength, Negaros pulled out another card with the image of himself swinging his sword, inserting it on his belt

**-Attack card! Slash!**

The blade of Negaros sword turned red as it started pushing Jin back. Leo countered with his own slash card covering his sword in a white aurora. Both separated and threw a cutting wave made by the power of both their cards provoking a huge explosion. Negaros came out from the smoke with his squared object that seemed to be also a card holder of sorts now turned into a gun shape weapon shooting multiple times at Jin who managed to sent all the bullets to different locations with his sword

-not bad…..then try to stop this one!

Said Tsukasa pulling another card from the cardholder of his gun with the image of himself with his gun

-**Attack card! Blast!**

For Leo's surprise when Negaros shot multiple times, thousands of bullets came out. Jin managed to stop many but his right arm got hit four times making the sweeper drop his gun. Falling on his knees holding his injured arm. The enemy turner his gun back into a sword and slashed Jin's stomach which was unprotected by the breastplate, many blood came out from the wound which made Jin groan in pain

-fight me serious or you will die…….

Said Tsukasa as Leo tried to get up but the man didn't give him chance to recover as he slashed him seven more times around his body

The last one sent Jin flying close to the water. His belt fell off turning him back to normal. The pain from the bullet wounds on his arm and injury on the stomach turned worse from removing the armor. He couldn't get up anymore, he was easily overpowered by some guy who he had no idea why he was sent to fight him. Or why he called him "this world's Rider". Negaros slowly backed away when another gray wall appeared in front of Jin, the sweeper noticed that apparently Negaros got surprised by the way he flinched when he saw it. from it came out another mysterious man, but this one was wearing a red with gray and black armor, it had a vampire shape into it, specially the big yellow eyes that resembled bat wings on his helmet, the most interesting part of the armor was the crimson belt with a bat attached backwards on it, he quickly ran towards Negaros and hit him with a flying kick sending him flying a little far

-Get out of here!

Shouted the man who just arrived to Jin putting himself in fighting possition, judging by his voice he must be around his age or a little older

-damn it…….I never thought I was going to get followed by you……Kiva…..

Said Negaros annoyed getting up slowly

The vampire armored man grabbed Negaros and forced him towards the grey wall as it tried to get free from his grip but it was impossible. Jin was confused by all this, slowly getting up and stared how the two slowly disappeared

* * *

------xxxxxxx-------

There was no sight of the sweeper entering the train which was about to leave. The exorcists were waiting for him on one of the doors of the train feeling worried that something happened. Lenalee felt the worse for leaving him knowing full well that he could have missed the ride

-we have no choice but to leave him, the innocence is important, we will sent finders to take him back later

Said Toumas as the train started moving

-I shouldn't had let him stay alone…….what if something is wrong?

Asked lenalee nervously

-he will be fine, he is strong enough to leave someone like jasdevi in a bad shape, so don't worry

Said Allen trying to hide how worried he was himself

-I propose someone should stay with him

Said Mei as the exorcists agreed

-but who?

Asked Lavi

Before they could decide the train had already moved and left the station quickly. So they had no choice but to leave the sweeper. Even if Mei tried to convince everyone saying that Jin could be an "irresponsible" person and didn't came on time was his own fault. Another attempt to calm everyone there

-still something may have happen to him……..

Said lenalee worried

-something happened to me?

Asked a voice behind Mei scaring her to death, it was Jin who seemed alright, but lenalee notice he had his coat dirty and it seemed a little damaged.

-Where did you come from!? Are you some kind of ninja!? An expert stalker!? How come you always pop out from nowhere!?

Asked the girl furiously making the sweeper laugh

-I just walked my way here, so is the other times, you just don't see me, probably you need glasses

-my eyes are fine!

-are you alright Jin? We were a little worried that you missed the train

Asked Allen, Jin smiled as he scratched his back

-something got on the way, something kinda big

He replied nervously

Lenalee inspected Jin a little; she had a strange feeling about him at the moment, he was acting too nice with the entire group which was rare for him, like if he was trying to hide something. That's when she found blood coming out from the right long sleeve of his coat.

-Jin!

Said lenalee surprised grabbing his right arm catching the sweeper offguard

-wait lenalee! Don't!

Everyone was left shocked when they saw lenalee revealing his entire arm bleeding from what it seemed to be bullet wounds, Jin was sure that he had closed the wounds Negaros gave him before getting in touch with the exorcists but he didn't had time to do so when he heard about them sending one of the group to look for him.

-what happened to you!?

Asked Lenalee still unable to find a reason why he got those wounds

-I just got an accident don't worry, it doesn't hurt me that much

-don't worry!? This is bad! We need to treat this quickly!

Replied the Chinese girl pulling Jin to their assigned room

* * *

------minutes later-------

Inside the room everyone was staring at the embarrassed Jin without his jacket with only his black sleeves shirt under being treated by lenalee. He didn't like when people were staring at him, specially the twins who notice that his body was muscular even if they couldn't see it before (for his clothing)

-hey lenalee I can do it myself

He said embarrassed

-why were you hiding it?! Aren't we your comrades?

-because I'm fine, I'm well trained as I told you…….I had worse ones before

-no excuse Jin, you got us really worried and then you come with some injuries……..

-its fine really lenalee, I'm not a exorcist so you don't have to worry about me, protecting those two girls is more important you know

-I don't care!

Replied lenalee annoyed leaving Jin and the rest surprised

-but Lenalee…….

The sweeper was surprised seeing a tear coming out from one of her eyes. He didn't know what was wrong with the girl. The others already knew how lenalee felt when it was about her comrades not wanting any help from her. This of course was unknown for the sweeper

-please understand Jin………ever since the moment you came to the order and made an alliance with us you became a friend……a dear friend…….

-a friend?

Asked Jin a little red

-so please! At least let me help you out healing your wounds!

-I…….fine……do as you want_---"i cant say no to such a cute girl"_

Said Jin pretending to sound annoyed making the girl smile again

-alright then, stay still

* * *

-----hours later------

The group finally used a gate from the ark to arrive to the HQ. Allen felt really relived to be back so did everyone else. The science department were the first ones to go to them, of course Komui was part of it too

-Welcome back everyone!

Said Johnny exited

-congratulations on your mission everyone

Said Reever placing his hand on Jin's shoulder

-don't touch me…..

Said Jin giving him a deathly glance

-now now, we don't need another Kanda here please

Said the chief of the science department nervously

-Jin is cutter than Kanda!

Said Isadora making the sweeper blush a little

-cute?..........from where?

He asked himself

Komui walked towards the twins who looked at the tall man amazed. Puuchy barked at him making the supervisor of the HQ smile

-so you are the two girls Isadora and Florina right? Welcome to the black order I'm Komui Lee, I'll inform you about everything if you come with me please

He said as he took the two girls to first check on them then to Hebraska

-well I'll see you later

Said Jin walking away

-where are you going?

Asked Lavi

-to visit our poor little Kaze of course

Replied Jin without even turning around

-good thing he left

said Lenalee exited

-why is that?

asked Allen

-because we need to prepare "that"

-oh!! that's right!! Lavi! Mei! can you help us out!?

* * *

-------Kaze's room-------

The young sweeper was laying on his bed holding the card that transformed him into Feng, he didn't knew what was going on. After the last fight against that zebra undead he felt his body in pain during the entire fight. Specially when he transformed to fight that mysterious man who not even the chief knew about when he informed him about it. the door of his room opened where Jin came surprising Kaze

-you're back already!

Said Kaze exited getting off his bed

-how is your body Kaze?

-fine! What about you? You seem kinda injured from what I can see

-just got in a fight against a Noah_----"and that damn Negaros guy"_

-already!? How are they!?

Asked Kaze exited surprising Jin

-they are a bunch of spoiled kids who were lucky to be born with great power….the onces i fought were two sexually confused twins who fuse into a even more strong sexually confused Noah……I was lucky I caught him off guard since apparently he is way stronger than me, but it was his own fault for not being disciplined in the art of combat and lost his arm in the prosses

-that's cruel…..even for you Jin

-he deserved it, and it seems transforming into Leo and Feng have the same properties as the innocence of the exorcists so we can fight alongside them

-that's good…….

said Kaze who suddenly felt down

-Kaze…….

-yeah?

-don't ever try to synchronize much with the category Ace like that again

-I………..

-you know the consequences right? if we reach 100 percent we will..........

-yes I know……..sorry…….

-its alright, next mission either a fight against undead or with the exorcists I'll be with you, the doctor recommended that

-its better that way…….

-I know…...you are my _Aibô_ right? (partner in Japanese)

-its been like that ever since I left the mage society……being a sweeper and saving people with you its better than living a boring life as a worker who needs to stand the corrupted rich mages

-well that's good, so how about some training to keep you in shape?

-but not so harsh, I still need to recover

-don't worry, I also need to heal up

* * *

--------xxxxxxxxxx---------

On a hallway inside an abandoned building, Ray shot blue energy arrows at the deer undead multiple times with his shied and quickly swipe the gold and drop cards

-**Drop! Gold! Golden Smash Combo!**

The undead didn't had time to counter with a thunder as he received the full blow of the attack and sent flying. Crashing violently all the way to the first floor. The sweeper simply dropped a blank card which fell on top of the undead and sealed him. Seconds later Kimane without his armor picked the card and slowly left the place satisfied for defeating the enemy that dared to run away from him the last time. And gained a new powerful card to his arsenal

**(Undead remaining 29)**

* * *

**Spade Current Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

**Spade 5 Kick: increases power on kick attacks (500 points off)**

**Spade 6 Fire: uses fire in many ways, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

* * *

**Clover Current Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses an ultra sonic attack (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off) **

* * *

**Heart Current Deck (kept at the white cross organization main base)**

**Heart 2 Tackle: gives a powerful tackle **

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**Heart 6 blizzard: creates a ice based attack (600 points off)**

**Heart 10 Remove: unseal any undead card**

* * *

**Diamond current Deck:**

**Diamond Ace Change: allows user to transform into Ray (Zero points off)**

**Diamond 3 Chop: increase karate chop attacks (300 points off)**

**Diamond 5 Drop: increases weight on all attacks (800 points off)**

**Diamond 6 Thunder: uses thunder based attacks, (600 points off)**

**Diamond 10 Gold: boots power on all attacks creating a gold light (1000 points off)**

* * *

**Notes**

**Sorry for the late update!! I was really busy in college these weeks**

**For starters the answer is no "Jin is not a Ninja". He was just taught the ways of ninjutsu which help him a lot during missions and fights against the undead. Like Kaze is a mage and Jin a normal human I tried balancing both this two to make them sorta equal and imperfect (and why Jin has skills and Kaze the power but Jin is way better on skills that he easily owns kaze on fighting)**

**Negaros appearance was short to avoid making the chapter huge. And I know it seems he is just a throw at the scene character and talking some weird stuff and the appearance of some other random guy appearing to save Jin but please (bows) bear with it a little onegai!!! (Tsukasa's last name should sound familiar to some readers of a certain fic I'm writing besides this one)**

**And yes, readers of that certain fic, that "Kiva" is the same one you are thinking about XD**

**Its funny how a friend told me about Jin's voice, she said it could be soft and youthful at the same time and asked me if I had to pick a voice for Jin's character which one would be? Of course I found it odd and hard to answer but here is my answer girl! I would pick Toru Furuya, even if he is a veteran seyuu, he can still make a voice that shows a lot of emotion in young characters' similar to Jin. She likes so much reading this fic, she is the first to read it once a chapter is done. One good and beautiful fan :) but I'll be most grateful if she had a damn account and review!! XD**

**That scene with the girl Rinda was odd I know. Calling Jin beautiful was something I would never usually do but it just came to me when I watched "Cassharn Sins". Well Jin is supposed to be "good looking" physically, but a girl at such age would ****say someone like that **

**in the end, the mysterious Kimane (AKA Ray) defeats the undead that got away last chapter XD**

**Hoped you like the chapter, tell me how was it, if you liked it or not etc. (by reviewing of course XD)**


	7. Jin in love?

Jin in love!?

* * *

The sun was almost about to set in the deserted town which seemed to have been inhabited for a long time now. Through a long street the sweeper Leo with his sword on his hands entered each building slowly checking for anything suspicious. Until he reached at what it used to be a bar still with its tables. The place was big which had two floors. The sweeper suddenly heard something on top from the other floor. Jin rolled to his left and dodged the undead that fell from the roof. It was the category 2 of spades which he used to use for the "Slash" attack. It was a humanoid green lizard armored in black primitive armor with two blades replacing its hands. Both attacked each other with their weapons at the same time but Leo was faster and managed to slash the undead on the chest on his second swing. The beast tried to block the next attack which aimed at the head leaving his chest wide open, Jin had faked his attack at that direction and slashed the undead multiple times on the center part of the body, finally giving the final stab. The enemy blew up in an instant; Jin quickly grabbed the card that was left on the remains and head outside where Kaze on his feng form was getting beaten up by the spade of 3 frog undead whose body was black with the head green with spikes on it. The other was the hopper and bat undead

-Kaze!!

Shouted Jin swiping both fire and slash cards

-**Fire! Slash! Fire Slash Combo!**

The undead to suffer the powerful flaming attack was the hopper undead which was cut in half and explode. Kaze took the opportunity when the undead were left surprise to hit the frog undead on the face and swipe the bio and impact cards

-**Bio! Impact! Vine Strike Combo!**

The frog undead was trapped by the roots of the floor and pulled towards Kaze whose staff glow gold hitting the undead on the chest blowing it up, the 8 of clover was the last one. Jin reused his fire card and swipes the kick card afterwards

-**Fire! Kick! Flaming Blast Combo!**

The undead tried to run away as Leo stabbed his sword on the ground, making a huge jump throwing a drop kick engulfed in flames blowing up the enemy when it hit. Leo picked up the 8 of clovers card from the remains of the undead and passed it to Kaze

-_**Training Complete……waiting for combat results…..**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Spade Sweeper results:**_

_**Jin Mirouko AKA: Leo**_

_**Undead defeated: 13**_

_**Damage received: 50 hp**_

_**Synchronization: 12 percent maximum**_

_**Strong Combo: Flaming Blast**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Clover Sweeper results:**_

_**Kaze Masahide AKA: Feng**_

_**Undead defeated: 3**_

_**Damaged received: 569 hp**_

_**Synchronization: 39 percent maximum **_

_**Strong Combo: Impacting Wind**_

_**

* * *

**_

The town slowly turned into green pentagons until it disappeared and revealed the exorcist's training area. Allen, Lavi, lenalee and even Kanda were all left with their mouths hanging when they saw the not so big area turned into a town thanks to a little cube that the sweepers put on the center. Jin picked it up, staring at Kaze who didn't seem well

-what happened Kaze? Only 3 undead defeated? Receiving almost 600 points of damage, increasing the synchro of Feng…..are you okay? With that damage in real life it could have been fatal in the condition you are in

Asked Jin who seemed worried

-my body must been feeling down……usually I get around the same damage as you Jin……

Said Kaze scratching his head

-that was incredible!

Said Allen coming from behind Kaze

-you mean the simulator? Well its something the white cross pulled out to keep us in constant training against the undead when they don't make any moves for a while, by using the data of the sealed undead our men make a different environment each time for us to fight holograms of them, with the objective to defeat them so we can use our cards again

Explained the older sweeper

-but make a place like that with a cube…..you guys need to let us borrow some of that stuff

Said Lavi making Jin smile

-well that's one of the reasons why the black order made an alliance with us, to help you guys advance more to make the war against the earl easier while you guys giving us more influence around the world and resources……

-and of course the fact that we can finally help in the war

Finished Kaze happily

-a good alliance

Said Lenalee cheerfully

-I'm hungry

Said Jin pulling the handle of his belt, removing the buckle from his waist the blue hologram passed through him and remove his armor

-me too

Said Kaze who pulled out his ying yang necklace and pressed it, in a matter of instants the armor shattered in pieces disappearing completely

Lenalee hearing this made her feel rather nervous. The others (except kanda) felt the same when they saw Jin leave. They didn't knew what to tell him at the moment

-you can't go

Said lenalee confusing the sweepers

-why?

Jin asked

-because my brother destroyed the place when he made one of his crazy inventions…..

Said lenalee leaving the two even more confused

-your brother makes crazy inventions?

Asked the two at the same time, still ignorant of what Komui was capable of doing

-well……..I'll go and check the results of the test my doctor gave me

Said Kaze leaving the place

-Then I'll check on Mei……_---"I need to apologize to her about ignoring her……she is such a nice girl for me to be acting like a (censored)"_

Said Jin heading to the exit too

Lavi felt unease hearing him go to Mei. Even since Allen told him about Jin probably asking her out made him feel even worse, he needed to check it out himself. Lenalee and Allen, much less kanda could know how the bookman junior felt about those two

* * *

------Around the halls-------

Reever carrying some stuff with Johnny looked at Jin who seemed to be looking for something, until he looked at the chief of the science department and ran towards him

-Mister Reever, have you seen Mei around?

Asked the sweeper in a surprisingly nice tone for the chief

-well I……I think I saw her outside around the gardens

-thanks!

Said Jin quickly looking at a window beside him and jump off from it

-Reever……aren't we at the tenth floor?

Asked Johnny worried

-I heard he has some ninjutsu skills of sorts……he will be fine

Jin falling on his feet looked around the large garden area which was a really nice place to take a break and take some fresh air. It didn't take a lot of time to find Mei seated on a seat, looking at some flowers in front of her. The sweeper walked to her, she didn't seemed to notice him until he sat down giving her what it seemed to be a big scare

-where did you came from!?

She asked surprised

-I walked straight towards you…..it's not my fault you got scared

He replied a little worried that he had made her angry already

-I see……….

Said the girl recovering her posture

Both kept quiet for a while, only staring at the flowers full of life in front of them. She didn't mind him keeping him as company for some reason, even if she didn't know him as well as Lavi or the rest.

-so……….you just wanted to be with me?

Asked Mei

-I…….I want to apologize for what happened yesterday, about wanting to ignore you……sounded really rude right? Even if that wasn't the expression I wanted to say

Replied Jin making the girl smile as she smack his back softly

-its okay, I understand…….

-you are really nice girl……

-don't say it like if you were way older than me……..but thanks anyways…….

-……………

-hey Jin…….its odd isn't it?

-odd? What?

-about your family……dying 12 years ago….

-what's so odd about it?

-I also lost my parents 12 years ago

-really?

-by the hands of the akuma……

-I see………odd indeed…..losing the ones that brought us to this world by the hand of our enemies

-Jin………

-what is it?

Asked Jin in a softer tone making Mei sense that the sweeper was way nicer than she thought

-do you like someone?

Behind the two in some bushes, both Lavi and Allen were listening to the two. Allen couldn't believe that his friend the redhead had force him to follow Jin all the way there just because his friend felt that there was something wrong between the two were who having a conversation that suddenly changed to the more personal stuff like asking if Jin like someone

-Lavi…….can we just let this go? They seem to be nice friends

-you said it yourself Allen…….Jin might have an interest in Mei, how you explain both getting along after talking in private?

-well that might be true but.......

-why ask that Mei?

Asked the sweeper making her blush

-I just ask because I want to know from someone else about how it is…….because I'm not sure about myself liking someone……

-like someone eh?......well……I do

He said with a big smile on his face

-really?

-I like you

He quickly replied leaving Mei in complete shock

Lavi hearing those words were strong enough to make him faint. Allen was surprised by this as he took his friend away from the place. Mei was blushing heavily after hearing what Jin had told her

-Jin you……..really?

-yep

Jin nodded surprising the girl

-it's……kinda of a surprise for me…….

Said Mei trying to hide her red face

-you ask me if I like someone right? Well I really like you

-oh, right……..

-you feel unconformable me saying that?

-no its okay……thanks…..I'm happy that you feel that way….even if we have not known each other that much……

-does the time that we met matter?

-no…..I don't mind but………

Both stayed quiet for a while, Jin seemed so calm about what he had told her. Compare to the time she apologized to her he was acting like if it was nothing after telling her that "he liked her". She slowly moved her head to look at Jin who was looking at the sky with a melancholic expression on his face

-Mei……

-y….yes?

-……..I'm hungry……..

-eh?

-Lenalee told me that the cafeteria was closed due for some damages and I haven't eaten for a while now……want to go someplace?

-go out?....like a date!?.......but I haven't even told you my……..

-you're what?

Asked Jin confused

-my answer……

-answer?.......I don't know what are you saying but lets just go

Said Jin grabbing her hand and took her out of the place

In a corridor Lavi was still being affected by Jin's words while Allen tried to put him back to his senses. But the redhead kept on repeating the words "I like you" that he heard from the guy with the weird spiky hair. Some finders and staff that passed through thought he was actually declaring to the white haired boy which they all found disturbing

-Lavi wake up already!

Said Allen slapping his face multiple times but still did not work

-I like you……I like you…….I like you……….

-no you don't like me, so snap out of it!

Shouted Allen punching him on the face, breaking Lavi's nose

The redhead finally regained sanity the moment he received the punch. Of course instants later he felt the pain from his broken nose and fix it up making Allen flinch the moment he heard the loud cracking noise

-what happened?

-you fainted and started to tell me you like me after hearing Jin saying it to Mei

-you were right Allen……Jin is in love with Mei……

-so? That doesn't mean anything, so stop being a crybaby just because he told her that

-I!..........I……..

-speaking of him, both of them they are over there

Said Allen pointing to his left

Lavi felt so pissed seeing the sweeper walking beside Mei while laughing about something like if they were good friends of a while now. The bookman apprentice took him a lot of time to get to be close to Mei and Jin had done it in a way shorter period of time

-why is he so friendly with him? Even I took my time to make her open to us and while I was friendly he has been rude with her from the beginning, so why?

Asked Lavi confused by this

-well let's be honest Lavi……you're kinda childish and hyperactive while Jin is…….

-Jin is what!?

-way more mature, silent, skilful, strong, cold as a iceberg which is something girls find cool, and the most important thing……

-I have most of that stuff too! I can freaking memorize everything I read or see and never forget it! I'm also strong! What could probably……

-he has unique eyes……

-oh……….those shinning black eyes of his?.........

-Lavi………do you for some reason like our friendly Me……

Before finishing the sentence, Lavi had already mashed the head of the younger exorcist knocking him down. Seeing his partner trying to say something he doesn't anyone to know, he decided to take a new companion to follow the two

* * *

--------Kaze's room--------

-how is it?

Asked Kaze to the young female medic around his age checking the sweeper's test results in a small computer

-not so good

-how come? I feel fine

-I know your body its fine but…..

-but?.....

-for a while now, some months ago your body when you transform into Feng has made you feel heavy and slow you down repeatedly correct?

-yes, that's why I don't like to transform

-even felt pain sometimes….correct?

-Shiki I……..what's going on to my body?

Asked Kaze to the girl with the black raven colored eyes, long black hair wearing a white coat

-your head is rejecting the card system…..

-my head?

Asked Kaze who couldn't understand well

-as you well know, you are the only human being on the earth that can fuse with the category Ace Feng, but for a while now your brain by itself has started to have a resistance towards the fusion, making you feel weak when you transform, most likely its a psychological disease that makes you think you are sick because you are rejecting it

-why is that Shiki? I don't get it still

-fear…….

-fear?

-probably that incident that happen the first time you transformed, ever since that you must have been afraid of transforming and started fighting without it

-that's………

Kaze looked really down hearing this, he felt like saying that she was wrong out of pride, but he couldn't say it to Shiki who looked worried. He tried to smile as usual but it was impossible at the moment, grabbing his blanket tighter he made a small laugh

-so I'm a coward right?........

-no Kaze that's not what I……..

-that day………I was so proud of being Feng and felt invincible but now……….you are saying I'm afraid of it right? Of suffering the consequences for transforming

-Jin has transformed into Leo for twelve years now, you don't have to worry………

-it's because Jin is stronger than me!! He doesn't need to raise the synchronization that much as I do to be strong! I'm not him! I'm afraid of overdoing it!! If Jin or I do it we!........

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxxx---------

Both Jin and Mei arrived to the same restaurant Lavi had taken her before. She remembered about that place being the first time knowing of Jin's existence. Both entered the place were they sat down and Mimi arrived surprised

-hey Jin! It seems you brought a cute girlfriend with you!

Said the girl exited making Mei blush and Jin smile at his friend

-isn't she?

Asked Jin looking at the menu

-but if I remember well……weren't you with a redhead some days ago?

Asked Mimi to Mei making her flinch

Jin suddenly looked at Mei with a very normal expression on his face. Mei felt rather bad for him to hear that, she didn't had any relationship with Lavi so she had to say the most appropriate thing she could think of

-well that…….it was a friend of mine…..that's all

-Lavi eh?......he is a fun guy

Said Jin thinking of the cheerful redhead

-he is…….that's the things I like about him

Said Mei blushing a little

-he seems to be the type of person who always keeps a good mood everywhere he goes

-he was the one that saved me from depression……so was Allen, Lenalee and the rest but…..he was there for me…..

-depression?

-I used to be on the North America Branch before moving here some months ago, I didn't want to leave my friends but the lack of exorcists made me move here, I hated that place so bad at first I never wanted to speak to the other exorcists, but lavi with his cheerful attitude actually cheer me up and now……I don't want to leave

-a good guy indeed

Said Jin pointing his order at Mimi and Mei picked her own

-okay, I'll bring it soon

Said Mimi happily leaving the two alone

Outside the restaurant, Lavi, Allen (who forgot what he was going to ask Lavi after getting hammered by the redhead) and Lenalee were hiding in a safe place where they could see from the big windows the two talking. Lenalee smiled seeing this

-so Jin likes Mei, they look good together……

Said lenalee happily

-of course they don't!!! You never know what a guy like him could to a girl like Mei!

Protested Lavi

-jealous?

Asked Allen

-of course not!! We worked so hard to make her happy for that guy with such an odd hair to come and take advantage of her!!

-what does the hair have to do with anything? I think is cute

Asked Lenalee confused

Hearing Lavi pissed about what was going on made Lenalee giggle as she continued to look at the two. She felt it was a good chance for Jin to get more used to them which was something she wanted him to do. Even if in the end he ended up falling in love with Mei

* * *

------Inside------

The door opened, Jin looked at the entrance to find Kimane arriving to the place giving the Leo sweeper a deep stare which most likely said "what the hell are you doing here?" Jin could had got up from his seat and fight the man but he decided not to do so

-oh so it's Kimane……

Said Jin in an annoyed tone

-I live here

He replied in a similar tone made by the sight in front of him

-so how your job been eh? Captured anything lately?_----"I still remember the time when you attacking me piece of (censored)"_

-Jin! Leave Kimane alone!

Said Mimi annoyed smacking Jin's head

-what are you talking about? I just saw him some days ago doing his job…right Kimane?

-I……….yes……_----"keep it up Leo, and I'll fucking kill you"_

-oh really? Sorry Jin I thought you were bothering Kimane again

Said Mimi embarrassed

-Of course not…….he is really a nice guy doing us all a favor_---"and instead of attacking me and wasting his time doing what ever he (censored) do for a living he should go around and seal more undead!!"_

-thanks………_----"I can feel a huge hatred towards me from that man"_

Said Kimane leaving to his room

-who is that guy Jin?

Asked Mei confused by this

-that guy…….he is Ray…..the other sweeper that appeared

-really?

-yeah, but don't tell no one, I'll see what I can do about him later

-here you go

Said the 30 year old woman serving the food making Jin make an unusual smile to her

-thanks miss Louise

Said Jin making Mimi smack him again on the head

-Don't be so friendly with my mom! Pervert!

-what did I do!?

-you always are so nice with her! Even after bringing a girlfriend you still do it! You perverted dog!_----"and why don't you do it to me eh!? I'm pretty too!!"_

-what's going on?

Asked Mei confused seeing the sight of the sweeper being chocked to death

-Mimi please let go of one of our costumers, he was just being nice so don't be jealous that your mother gets some appreciation of her beauty

Said Kimane from his room surprising everyone there

* * *

-------Some time later---------

-definitely as great as always Miss Louise

Said Jin to the owner of the restaurant who was busy washing some dishes

-thanks Jin, its good that you always love my food since you were a kid

Said the woman confusing Mei

-you know them well?

Asked Mei

-my dad was a friend of Mimi's father, so I've known this family for a long time now

-I see

-by the way……..why do I feel someone is watching us?

Asked Jin looking around the place, there were few people but everyone seemed to be focus on other stuff

* * *

----Outside----

-he seems to notice someone watching him

Said Allen

-hide!

Said Lenalee pushing both boys in a place were the sweeper couldn't see them once he looked outside

Lavi took another pick to the two inside the restaurant. Only to get shocked the moment he saw or thought he saw Mei holding Jin's hand. He turned back with his only eye full of fire, holding his hammer tightly to smash that guy anytime

* * *

----Inside seconds before-----

-what happened to your hand!?

Asked Mei seeing blood coming out from it

-oh! I thought I fix that after training…….one undead damaged the hand which I was holding my sword

Said Jin checking it confused on how he didn't even felt it

-let me fix that for you

Said the girl pulling out a small clean towel

The sweeper was surprised seeing Mei taken care of the wound which was fine a minute or two later. He smiled as he gave a small bow to her

-I didn't knew you were good at this kinda stuff

Said Jin exited

-well I……my mom taught me when I was little……

-a good mother she must have been

-she was…..

Outside Lenalee and Allen tried to hold Lavi from destroying the entire place with his hammer for being so blind and not watching what really happened. But before he managed to unleash himself the two being followed had already left the place

-oh no! Let's hurry back!

Said lenalee using her dark boots to leave the place

* * *

----------On the order----------

Mei and Jin entered the place together while some of the staff started whispering about them. Mei suddenly felt embarrassed by this. The two arrived to an empty hallway where the girl decided to speak with Jin about something she had in mind since the moment he told her the thing that made her feel that way

-it was fun being with you

Said Jin making Mei hesitate

-_ano_……Jin, about what you said earlier………why?

-why what?

-why do you…..like me?.......

-why?......well……..you seem friendly, nice, you care about others and most importantly…..

-what is it?

-you are around my age so I can speak with you better……..I think

-but Jin I………I'm not sure that I could……

Jin seemed confused hearing those words. He suddenly pets her head making Mei even more nervous and annoyed since she was being treated like a kid

-w-what are you doing!?

-its funny…….

-w-what!?

-you think that you cant be a good friend right? Its okay…….you don't have to worry about it, I'll try my best being your friend…..

-friend?

Asked Mei confused

-I like you because I believe you are a good friend

-_tomodachi..............Nandesute!!?_

-since when are we starting to speak Japanese? (He is half Japanese so he understands)

Asked Jin confused

-you mean you said that you liked me because I'm a friend!?

-yep!

-that……..that…….._---"but that wasn't what I meant to ask him!!"_

-well if that's what it was bothering you we should go with the others

Said Jin walking away from the place, Mei relief followed him

* * *

------xxxxxxx------

Both walked through the HQ aimlessly for a while talking about their lives were as exorcist and sweeper, Mei was surprised to hear the story which Jin's first undead he sealed as a sweeper was the category 2 of spades and took him over 20 days of pursuit and fights throughout the jungle of the amazons. Lenalee suddenly appeared in front of them along with Kaze who seemed completely fine; Mei suddenly remembered what lenalee was going to call him for

-hey Jin

Said Lenalee with a big smile on her face

-hey Lenalee

He replied in a kind tone

-so how are you two going?

She asked making Mei blush and Kaze with no idea what she was talking about

-what do you mean?

Asked Jin innocently not knowing what she meant

-oh nothing……by the way, some of us want to talk to you about something important on the cafeteria, can you come please?

-oh really? Wasn't it closed?

-they fixed it quickly

-I see…..okay lets go

Said Jin

The four arrived minutes later to the cafeteria after taking a longer way for some reason. The moment the two white cross members entered the place, they were left with their eyes wide open seeing the science department with the other exorcists including Florina and Isadora in their new exorcist uniforms throwing confetti up to the sky. There was a huge sign which said "Happy first mission Jin Mirouko and Happy Recovery Kaze Masahide"

-what is this?

Asked Jin confused

-Surprise!!!!

Shouted everyone at the same time

-what is this?

Asked Kaze looking at everyone cheering

-I just said that stupid kid

-it's a welcoming party for you two, Jin for coming back from your first mission with us and Kaze for recovering, we do this to all the exorcists once they finish their first mission and since Kaze would knew, we just made the party for him too

Replied Lenalee exited leaving the two sweepers in silence

-lets party already!

Propose Komui who was as exited as the rest

-but…..I'm not an exorcist

Said Jin more confused than surprised

Everyone hearing this gave him a deep stare which made the sweeper flinch a little, feeling that he could be easily be rip apart by them just by looking at him like that. He laughed nervously trying to find a reason why he said this without making those stares kill him. Lenalee put her hand on his shoulder and smiled at him

-Jin……..Haven't we told you before? You two are our comrade now. Exorcist or not you are our comrade

-I'm flattered!

Said Kaze exited scratching his head while Jin remain silent

-but….

-no buts!! You are our friends and this party is for you guys! So stop coming with excuses and enjoy!

Shouted Lavi exited as everyone cheered from agreement

-well I……..okay you guys win……

Said Jin pretending to sound annoyed which made the rest of the exorcists smile hearing this

* * *

-------Some time later---------

Everyone was enjoying the party a lot. Allen especially since he was really busy eating the banquet made by jerry and the other chefs which was immense. Kaze had quickly befriended with all the exorcists and even started calling Allen his "ni-san". The two sweepers were seated in a table with the twins, and Lavi talking about what was going to happen to the two girls who were informed about going to the Asia branch for some weeks

-I see………will you two be fine without me?

Asked Jin to the twins who smiled at him

-don't worry Jin, Puuchy is with us

Said Isadora holding the innocent puppy

In another part of the place Lenalee with Miranda were both surprised hearing Mei telling her the whole story about Jin telling her he liked her but he meant it as a friend and not the other way

-I see…….and I thought you were already in a romantic relationship……..oh well

Said Lenalee looking at Jin from far who was now speaking with Cate for some reason

-how could you think that lenalee!? I just know him!

-but it doesn't matter if you barely met the person………if you fall in love its all that matters, and Jin is a nice guy isn't he?

Asked Lenalee making Mei blush a little

-well yes……he is…..but don't try to make me like him because I like him the same way he feels for me

-as a friend right?

-of course!

Lavi seated on a table still believing Jin had something for Mei kept staring at the sweeper who came back from talking with Cate and walked towards him and Allen

-hey guys

Said Jin seating down

-hey……

Replied the redhead annoyed

-you're okay?

-oh yes and you?

-I'm fine, today was fun, having to having to train with Kaze again, going out with Mei and this party……too good to be true

-you went out with Mei?

asked Lavi pretending not to know he followed them

-yes

-I bet you like her right? To go out in secret with her

-Absolutely!_----"as a friend"_

Quickly replied Jin knocking Lavi out from the quick response

-Jin

Called lenalee arriving with the nervous Miranda who found Jin as scary as kanda

-what's up?

-your present, your own cup

She said giving him a dark blue cup with the symbol of a light blue spade, on the other side it had a drawing of a bubble head version of Leo's armor

-cute……..

Said Jin looking at his armor's chibi version on the cup

-I got one too Jin! It's awesome!!

Said Kaze exited showing off his light green cup with the dark green clover and Feng's chibi drawing

-thanks lenalee

Said Jin still looking at the cup amazed

Komui was about to raise his drink so he could propose a cheer for the two new allies, but the alarm from Jin's undead searcher started to sound. Both knew what was going on, before Kaze could say something Jin ran from the place first leaving his partner there. Mostly everyone didn't knew what was going on

-an undead has appeared

Said Kaze seeing Jin leave, pulling out his cell phone to track the enemy

-Reever, sent a golem so we can see how he goes

Ordered Komui

Around the city an old man was trying to run away from the Zebra undead which beat Kaze days ago. Jin arrived on his bike to the isolated backstreet where he found the monster chasing the poor man. The undead was surprised that Jin grabbed him from behind and threw him away from the old man

-get out of here!

Jin ordered. Of course the man continued to run as fast as his age let him

The zebra unpleased by this ran towards Jin who made an immense jump and fell on top of the undead's shoulders taking him down, the sweeper backed away from the infuriated monster that got up quickly, roaring in a way a horse would never do

-_Jin can you hear me?_

Asked Komui's voice coming from his side catching him off guard

-what the hell!? Don't scare me like that!

Shouted Jin annoyed to the small black golem

-_sorry but you suddenly let so we sent a golem to see If you were fine_

-well I just got here so don't interrupt me

-_by the way, we are all watching you_

-eh?

From the diner, in a huge screen everyone was watching Jin using the camera inside the golem surprising the sweeper. He smiled as he looked at the undead heading straight towards him

-oh well…...I guess its time to show off a little for those who never seen how sealing undead is all about

Said Jin pulling both buckle and card from his pockets

For most of the staff that had never seen him in action were curious when he swipe the card on his buckle which dematerialize instants later turning blue and entered the device, he put it on top of his belt which cards came out from both sides turning into a newer belt. Slowly moving his right hand towards the undead and the left holding the handle. From the back of the crowd the inspector Malcom C. Leverrier and howard Link watched the sweeper. Investigating their new ally

-Henshin!

Shouted Jin switching hands, pulling the handle which flipped the device and turn in into the spade buckle

-**turn up!**

The blue hologram hit the undead sending him flying to some trashcans. Jin ran towards the hologram covering him in Leo's armor. Quickly punching the undead which was already up on the face, ducking to avoid an attack from the furious beast which Leo replied with a kick on the stomach which made the undead stop moving finally a slash with Leo's sword on the chest sending him rolling to the ground. For the sweeper's surprise a clone came out from the undead and head towards Jin who swipe both slash and fire cards

-**flaming slash combo!**

The clone was cut in half blowing up in front of Jin who wasn't affected by it at all. The smoked cleared showing no trace of the real one. This annoyed Leo a little as he pulled the handle of his buckle turning it back into the undead searcher and his card came back to him. Everyone who never had see him were amazed by his skills which weren't showed completely from the really short fight he had

-it seems it ran away…..I'll go back to the HQ

Said Jin to the golem

-_alright goggg…..g…..wwaarr..f.f.f…._

-what was that?

Asked the sweeper hearing the speaker getting busted for some reason

Back at the HQ nobody knew why the camera turned blurry into it turned off. The science department tried to fix the problem making Lenalee have a bad feeling about that. So did Jin himself felt the same who suddenly got another undead reading from his device only to find Isaka appearing in front of him clapping at him

-amazing…….compare to the last sweeper I talked you showed more skills than him Leo

-who are you?

-who I'm I? That doesn't matter, I'm Isaka and I came to give you a proposition

Jin had a bad feeling about the man; he tried to look at his device which marked the category of the undead in front of him. He didn't need it to know that man was a high level undead category Jack. He had the same aurora around him like the first one he faced

-what proposition?

-I need you to help me out studying the card system which you humans use to seal the undead

-why should I do that?

-because the last category Ace of hearts is on this city, he is right now hiding but he will show up again pretty soon

-the last category Ace?............if I seal him……

-a new comrade will be at your side right? But that won't happen, for you humans Jokers have no right to exist

-don't call me by that name……we aren't like you guys

-oh really? but I don't care much what you think, since I prefer to just make you come with me instead of wasting my time chatting about our similarities

-oh really? come and try! I'll seal you

-get him………

Whispered isaka as three level 3 akuma appeared from the sky

Jin was surprised to see the armored akuma which are said that not even an average exorcist can defeat alone. But that didn't surprised him as much as believing that those monsters were under the control of an undead. He put himself on guard as the red one attacked first. Jin managed to block the punch perfectly with both hands and replied with a low kick to the right leg then a kick on the chin taking it down. The other two came from both sides while Jin made a jump making both of them crash with each other. For his surprise the three recovered quick as they all threw a punch at his stomach falling on his knees, he tried to stand up but the pain was too much. Fighting those akuma with his human strength was simply impossible. Isaka smiled seeing the injured sweeper holding both his undead searcher and category Ace card on his hands. Before he could even transform again the man threw a fire ball blowing up just in front of Jin knocking him out. The category Jack snap his fingers, calling a large group of men in black tuxedos that picked up the unconscious sweeper. Taking him away

-finally we have a subject that will help me in my plan

Said Isaka looking at his men putting Jin in a truck that had the symbol of the white cross crossed out

Inside of the advance vehicle there were two big cells with the men armed with rifles surrounding them. In one of them a bronze colored undead tried to reach for the unconscious sweeper in the other cell. Staring at him with murderous eyes with the urges to kill the human in front of him......

* * *

----xxxxxxxxxx-----

On the middle of the a street everyone had ran away from the place leaving only two beings there. Kimane dodged the attacks from the black with green odd looking category 7 chameleon undead which wore a large helmet with a red spike and used an axe as his weapon, quickly swiping his transformation card through the middle of his buckle he transformed into Ray. The undead laughed as it suddenly took the shape of the sweeper except the armor color was the same green color of his original form. Ray was a little surprised by this as he charged towards the copycat undead. He attached the buckle on top of his shield so the blades from both sides could appear. The enemy did the same as they attacked each other with the same weapon. Kimane was annoyed that the undead was copying his every move. Most likely that was his ability, pulling out both Chop and gold cards he swipe them on the shield which for Kimane's annoyance the other clone did the same

-**Chop! Gold! Golden Cut Combo!**

Both attacked each other with a karate chop covered in the gold energy sending the two back yards away. Ray realized that this was never going to finish if they kept at it like that. He knew the undead could copy his moves and even take the shape of his opponent. The furious sweeper charged towards his opponent throwing many salvage attacks with his weapon at the undead that seemed it couldn't read the moves and received the slashes around its body. Kimane kicked his opponent on the face sending it flying way back. quickly swiping the Thunder and Drop card before he could even recover

-**Drop! Thunder! Thunder Smash Combo!**

The undead tried to get up but he received the drop kick that fell on his chest destroying the fake armor revealing the half dead monster on his original form while the symbol of a red 7 and a diamond appeared on its chest. Ray put a card on its head sealing the undead which made the card make the image of a chameleon holding a box and it had written on the side "Copy"

-_**Stupid thing......thinking that he could copy someone who threw unpredictable and stronger moves than himself**_

**(undead remaining 28)**

**

* * *

**

**Spade Current Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

**Spade 5 Kick: increases power on kick attacks (500 points off)**

**Spade 6 Fire: uses fire in many ways, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**Clover Current Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses an ultra sonic attack (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off) **

**

* * *

**

**Heart Current Deck (kept at the white cross organization main base)**

**Heart 2 Tackle: gives a powerful tackle **

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**Heart 6 blizzard: creates a ice based attack (600 points off)**

**Heart 10 Remove: unseal any undead card**

**

* * *

**

**Diamond current Deck:**

**Diamond Ace Change: allows user to transform into Ray (Zero points off)**

**Diamond 3 Chop: increase karate chop attacks (300 points off)**

**Diamond 5 Drop: increases weight on all attacks (800 points off)**

**Diamond 6 Thunder: uses thunder based attacks, (600 points off)**

**Diamond 7 Copy: copies an enemy's ability or form (700 points off)**

**Diamond 10 Gold: boots power on all attacks creating a gold light (1000 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**Notes**

**Jin can't let go of grudges so easily (especially the one he has with Kimane)**

**Lucky Zebra undead, it's the only low level undead that has been around more than two chapters without being sealed XD**

**Kimane apparently is doing the job for the rest (being the only guy who has been actually defeating undead XD)**

**This chapter was kinda based on a situation a friend I have. I told her I like her but as a friend but she misunderstand that it was because she was a good friend and didn't speak to me for days believing I liked her the other way. And Lavi getting jealous was so funny for me I had to keep him still believing XD (I apologize to Tatsuki Okamura for doing all this chapter but she gave me the idea on one of her reviews XD)**

**Jin got captured in the end and left in a prison beside an undead. What a perfect neighbor he has XD**

**hoped you liked the chapter leave comments if you like it or not so i can see what i can do :)  
**


	8. Hate

Hate

* * *

It dark already by the time Kimane reached to the restaurant where he lived after defeating the chameleon undead. He had already hidden his bike from the mother and daughter to avoid suspicion; he smiled just by thinking about them, somehow the way of living of those two women made him curious more about the human race. He didn't have any of those things people called "feelings" before when the only thing he cared about was fighting the enemy. But slowly from the day he arrived to their house as Louise's husband last request, he began to feel that he needed to keep them safe for some reason. Mimi was the one that he felt most that he needed to protect. That girl was the one that agreed on keeping him in their house and was nicest to him even if he was a total stranger at first. But the moment he touched the entrance door he felt the presence of another enemy right behind him. His silver belt appeared on his waist in the instant he turned around and saw it was Isaka

-you again…….

Said Kimane who didn't seemed pleased to see the undead hiding in a human form

-remember what I told you? About showing you something interesting to research?

-………….

-I found a specimen; would you like to know more about the enemy?

* * *

-------Black Order---------

-what do you mean Jin disappeared?

Asked Allen confused to Kaze who was checking at his cell phone which had an undead searcher installed on it

-Leo's signal disappeared…….that's all I know

Said the sweeper hanging up

-what could had happened?

Asked Mei

-I'll look for him around the city, everyone can stay here so don't worry

-wait! I'll go with you

Said lenalee

-I'll go too

Said Allen

-………..okay, whoever is coming follow me

Said Kaze heading straight to the area where the white cross scientists use as working place in the HQ

It took him some minutes to arrive at the place alongside the exorcists Lenalee, Allen, Lavi, Mei and Cate. Even if Kaze knew that they were too many he decided to ignore it since they all wanted to go and look for Jin. One of the scientists around his 20's walked towards them when he saw them; at first glance they knew he was a from the states

-what's going on Kaze?

He asked

-Victor we got a problem, Jin is missing we lost contact with him

-I see……..don't worry we the proud white cross science team will look for any trace of undead with the searchers and let's hope Jin will be there

-also……..I want to try out the eagle clover

Hearing this made Victor get a sudden shock. The exorcists didn't knew what he referred to that but the man simply walked to a immense metal container close to them which by inputting a password on a small device on it. The thing opened revealing a green with silver colored bike which the front had a purple clover. Similar to Jin's blue spade bike

-we have been keeping this bike updated and installed the rouser system on it like Jin's bike, with this you can boost the bike with the undead cards you have gained

Said Victor still a little confused by Kaze's decision

-thanks Victor, I'll take it

-can you ride it? You are the main reason why you sweepers aren't called Kamen Riders anymore

-kamen riders?

Asked Mei

-Kamen is "Mask" in Japanese, Jin is Japanese so the chief came with that name because it sounded cool and mysterious and all but I hate riding bikes so if I don't ride a bike then the name turns dumb, but right now we need all the proper equipment which luckily I learn to use this when I was forced by Jin, with this we can easily find him with its enhanced undead searcher and can take me to him faster than flying

-you guys attach undead searchers in all the things you have

Said Allen

-of course, even our rooms here have over 20 searchers on different parts of room

* * *

-------The Next Day--------

In a white room, many men in black were tiding up the struggling Jin that was trapped in a straitjacket in a metal table. The sweeper managed to kick one on the face but got hit back by what he think he thought it was a handgun which was similar to the latest weapons made by his organization right on the face knocking him down. After finishing tiding him up they pass him through an x-ray machine among other machines. From behind a giant transparent window many scientist were checking the data that came from the results of the test they were giving to Jin. Isaka arrived minutes after finishing with the tests alongside Kimane. The head researcher ran to his boss

-we've been waiting

Said the old researcher making a small bow to Isaka

-what are the results?

-as we thought, when the cells combine a unbelievable suit appears and it only accepts one type of DNA which belong to the sweeper, he is officially the only user of the Leo card system on this earth unless the category Ace would reject him which is unlikely

Hearing this Isaka smiled as he sat down on one of the chairs of the place full of computers and looked at Jin being released from the devices

-then changing users is impossible, so all what's left is to see how much the fusion ratio with the category ace fluctuates during battle

Said Isaka as the scientists left the place for the next experiment

Kimane could see Jin trying to struggle as the group of men where now taking him away. But the sweeper was strong enough for the need of over ten to handle him. They threw him on the big window but Jin managed to avoid crashing by using his free leg and stop with it. That's where the men started to beat him up while he still resisted and shouted pure foul language at them making Kimane smile

-stupid human…….

He said walking away to the exit

-where are you going?

Asked Isaka

-I'm done here…….

-we haven't showed you the best part

-I've seen enough

-going to that family?

-…………

-look

Said Isaka pointing at a screen of a computer which turn on by itself

For Kimane's surprise he could see Mimi and Louise working at the restaurant on the screen. They seem as cheerful as always when they worked. Slowly the image zoom out revealing men on top of buildings with high tech rifles (snipers) pointed at them, this made Kimane get really pissed

-as you can see, I put some of my men to take down those two if you decide to leave…..you could never get in time even if you tried and even if you did, the moment they see you even without my orders they will kill them

-bastard……what are you trying to do? Stop it!

-are you okay with that attitude of yours? Piss me off and I can order them to kill them in an instant

-Just try it…Because right now you……

-why are you so tense? Having human feelings is not like you Ray

-what do you know about me?

-but I do know….unlike you, my only interaction with humans or akuma is limited with mind controlling them and use them as tools, as you can well see all this stuff we have here is thanks to the humans of the white cross organization that I have been controlling but you have turned corrupted

-lets finish this now, acting underhandedly like this…..it's not like you

-Its impressive that you are beginning understanding human emotion, by becoming human you slowly are turning into one of them

-I………

* * *

--------xxxxxxxxx----------

Through out the city the exorcists had separated into groups of two since yesterday to look for their missing comrade. Cate being the newcomer was chosen with Allen, Kaze rode his new bike with lenalee on the back. The girl had finally gotten used to the bike and didn't felt nervous been on it as before. Mei and Lavi were the last ones to take leave from the HQ since they had no idea where to look

-should we check the last place he was at?

Asked Mei as they walked through the busy streets

-good idea, he will most likely not be there but there must be something around the place

Proposed Lavi

* * *

--------Allen's Team---------

-Allen-san……..

Called Cate a little nervous to the white haired boy that finished asking questions to an owner of a store which got no answers

-what is it Cate?

-we have to save him…….we can't lose him….

-I know, he is a buddy now……even if sometimes he has some weird mood swings…..

-and after I finally see him again……..

-eh?

-I………we just have to! He is an old friend of mine

-what?

-we haven't seen for a while but he told me at the party that he remembered me…….

-I see…….what a coincidence to meet an old friend eh Cate?

-yes…….even if he was cold to me that's how the Jin I remember is……..

-well, let's not make him wait long

* * *

-------Lavi's group--------

Reaching the area where Jin fought the undead there was obviously nothing except the crack made by the clone exploding. The same old man that was saved by Leo arrived where the two were at

-hey what we got here……it's dangerous to be around here, monsters come out sometimes

-we know, by the way…….didn't you see a guy around our age with black spiky hair around here?

Asked Lavi

-a Japanese with weird hair style? Yes I saw him; he in fact saved me from a monster yesterday

-do you know where he went?

Asked Lavi

-well…since I'm old and when he told me to run away I didn't got far so I managed to see this weird man in black saying some weird stuff and suddenly calls forth more monsters wearing dark armors! The man then threw a fireball at the kid knocking him down…..then some other guys in black took him away in this sorta weird metal carriage (refers to the truck)

-he got taken away!?

Asked Mei surprised

-so it seems……..no wonder why he suddenly disappeared but Mei……..

-what lavi?

-gramps, you said that other monsters with dark armors appeared?

-yes young lad, they were like armored skeletons with long hair! And they had the most sadistic smile you can ever see in your life!

-that almost sounds like……..level 3s……

-the earl is involved on this!?

Asked Mei surprised

-most likely……..after Jin defeated that Noah Jasdevi……he might had asked the earl to avenge him

-we have to save him! You never know what that Road can do to him…….just like she did to me that time……..

-Mei…..please don't worry…….he will be okay…….even if he says he was lucky he managed to beat a Noah

-lavi……right!

-_"Even if you like him and I kinda dissagree…..I don't want to see you sad ever again…" _(still unaware of their normal and simple friendship XD)

* * *

-------Kaze's team--------

Both Kaze and Lenalee looked all around the city but found nothing. The searcher didn't mark any enemies that might have attacked the sweeper. The two stopped at a park to seat down and take a break after hours of searching and also for Kaze to avoid wasting a lot of gasoline

-It's no use………..

Said Kaze looking at the bike beside him

-don't give up………we are going to find him….

-hard to believe people like you guys exist…….

-what do you mean?

-you accepted Jin already even if you haven't known each other that much

-why wouldn't we?

-he is a good person, he is like a older brother to me since I joined the white cross guy lenalee......but I know he is sometimes scared of you

-scared!?

Asked lenalee surprised something that sounded impossible

-scared of losing you guys to the undead, since he was the only sweeper at first he felt safe that there was no one he knew in danger around his work and when I joined in he somehow didn't mind but felt worried at first….

-because an undead killed his family……..right?

-so he told you……..

-yes……and I believe he is a good person too

-good to hear that, he is my sempai and it's good that people feel the same as I do

* * *

-----xxxxxxx------

In a big area which seemed to be an old abandoned warehouse. Jin was thrown to the center of the place by the men in black that quickly left the place and locked up the exit with the giant heavy door making the place completely pitch black. Two lights turned on for Jin to see even if his eyes were hurt by the strong light

-what now? What's going to start?

Asked the sweeper annoyed getting up

In the darkness area of the place he could hear the sound of something not human growling at him, he felt rather nervous when he could hear footsteps heading towards him, the aggressive growls were getting closer, the straitjacket didn't help at all since he could feel the category ace card and buckle on his hands but they were useless at his state. The only two lights slowly revealed the bronze colored undead emerging from the darkness. It had a small resemblance to the level 3 akuma with the helmet with a horn attached to the right side and the armored body; he had a big shield on its left hand and a sword on his right. This undead was totally a battle made creature even if Jin couldn't recognize what animal it was, not that it mattered right now since it was walking towards him

**-there is no exit, you can't run away from here**

Said the voice in a speaker which Jin recognized to be Isaka's voice

-what the hell is this!? Some sick game!?

-**you will fight for me Leo, that category seven trilobite undead is one of the mightiest of the higher common undead, he alone will be a good match for a sweeper like you**

Jin looked at the direction where he hear the voice only to see under the large speaker a window which revealed Isaka watching him like if he was some kind of animal in a cage waiting to see what happened between the two

-_USAKERUNA_!!! Who would fight for you!?

Apparently Jin yelling provoked the undead to charge towards him, swinging its sword towards his middle body which Jin was slow to react from barely waking up. Luckily it only cut the straitjacket and managed to get his arms free at last. Swiping the card through the device and attached it on his belt. Quickly pointing his right hand towards the trilobite undead and pulled the handle the moment he switched hands

-henshin!

-**turn up!**

The blue projection hit the undead sending it far away from Jin who started running towards his opponent. Covering him in the Leo armor the moment he passed through the hologram. He pulled out his sword to attack the undead which covered itself with the strong shield that doesn't even gained a scratch. The undead punched Jin on the face taking him down and strike Jin on the floor with a stab but Jin managed to stop it with his own sword, kicking the undead away so he could get up.

Isaka looked at the screens his scientists where using to check Leo's armor compatibilities, Kimane didn't understand that stuff which was way too advance for him but felt that the undead was planning something big just by it

-his level of synchronization is very low lord isaka, its only 12 percent

Said one of the scientists surprising Isaka

-12 percent?

-and apparently his armor ratio is 615SP, a very average suit power like the files of the white cross say

-a low percent to gain such power…….what are these sweepers anyways?

Asked Isaka looking at the battle which was going bad for Jin

-apparently he has total control since its slowly increasing to 13 percent making him reach 690SP

Jin noticed the undead's body was really strong, his blade hit him multiple times but did little damage and even less with that shield of his which didn't receive any damage in any way. He pulled out the slash card from his sword but the undead tackled him before he could use it sending his card far away from him. Jin got up quickly and threw his sword at the undead which blocked it with its shield, before the enemy new it. Leo made a huge jump towards him throwing a punch straight at his face taking it down. Isaka could see Jin's fighting abilities were pretty good, but for him that wasn't what he was looking for. He slowly walked towards one of the computers, Jin got slashed around four times on the chest scratching it a little but the sweeper felt it hard. He rolled to his side to avoid the attack to the face and picked up his sword from the floor and used it to block the next blow. Jin annoyed by all this idea of fighting for a undead pissed him so much he looked at the window again, but who he saw wasn't Isaka or a scientist, out of all the people he thought at the moment to be watching him the least expected was there. It was Kimane…..

-him!!? That bastard is messing with me!? So his working for this group!!!

Shouted Jin furiously quickly pushing the undead away an slashed him on the face

For the scientists' surprise they all notice the numbers of the suit power suddenly increasing, the head of the team suddenly got up in surprised

-Isaka! His power is rising! It reached to 849SP!!! 923SP!! His synchronization is reaching to 34 percent! 934SP!! 958SP!!

-what's going on?!

Asked Isaka surprised by this running to the chief scientist and looked at the computer, only one person knew why this was happening

-it's the power of his anger……his hatred towards me…..is powering his suit…..

Replied Kimane calmly seeing Leo's sword finally managed to injure the enemy unlike before

Kimane's body felt strange, his body was suddenly feeling a strong urge, sensing all of Leo's rage and power increasing pissed him off and it was causing something big inside of him, every instant that Leo's power increased, his own body told him to go and fight. Isaka noticed Kimane's powerful aurora coming from inside of him. His eyes turned white as he stared at Leo with hatred

-Leo's power has passed the 1000SP!! And his synchro is still on 34 percent!! If this goes on!! He might reach higher than we expected!!

-keep reading…….

Ordered Isaka trying to keep his calm posture even if Kimane looked like he was about to explode

The scientists and Isaka himself were surprised the moment they heard Kimane scream like a wild animal, his belt appear suddenly on his waist transforming him into Ray instantly. Isaka had never seen the dark blue armored sweeper with such an aggressive presence, not even 10,000 years ago

-Ray! What are you doing!?

Asked Isaka feeling a even stronger power inside of the sweeper

-_**LEO!!!**_

Shouted Ray breaking the window with a punch and jumped towards Jin and the undead

* * *

-----xxxxxx-------

After looking for some hours Allen, Kaze, Cate and Lenalee were reunited in a coffee shop, all giving the information they found which was few

-Allen and I head that a weird large metal vehicle passed around the place Jin disappeared

Said Cate confusing the exorcists except Kaze

-that must had been a truck………used in our organization to transport large items, why would a vehicle like that be doing around that time?

Asked the sweeper pulling out his cell phone to contact his organization

-Kaze and I couldn't find anything suspicious or an undead presence in the searcher

Said Lenalee

-only Lavi and Mei are the last ones we need to ask if they found something

Said Cate who sounded a little impatient

It took almost an hour for Lavi and Mei to arrive to the place. They both seemed really worried judging by their look at their faces. Seeing this two like that gave off a bad sign for lenalee

-found anything?

Asked Allen

-apparently…….Jin was attacked by akuma and a Noah after we lost contact …..

Replied Mei

-akuma!?

Asked Kaze surprised

-high level akuma, and a man that could be a Noah that we have never heard of

Said Lavi

-Jin…….if we don't do something quick…….the earl might use him to fight us or even worse………

Everyone knew what lenalee was going to say. Suddenly the eagle clover started beeping, Kaze quickly ran to the bike where he saw the searcher marking the sign of an undead. His heart felt relieved seeing beside it the mark which represented the location of Leo

-guys!! It's an undead! And Jin is fighting it! He is alright!

Shouted the boy exited making everyone feel as happy as him

-thank god…….

Said lenalee trying to hold the tears from happiness

Kaze's smiles suddenly turned into a surprised when the searcher suddenly marked two more undead surrounding him. Everyone ran to him to see what was going on

-he is surrounded…….by three undead…….

-Three undead!? By himself!?

Asked Cate seeing the scanner which was true

-let's hurry up!  
Said Allen scared of thinking what may happen to their partner if he fought all those undead by himself

* * *

------xxxxxxxx----------

Jin was surprised by the sudden appearance of Ray who already had his buckle attached to the shield and the blades appeared to slash him on the chest. The undead tried to attack the one who just arrived only to receive a kick on the face by Ray. Leo did his best to block the salvage attacks of his now proclaimed enemy but Ray managed to hit Jin right on the helmet leaving a small crack on the middle horn

-damn you!!! Who do you think you are!?

Asked Jin annoyed swiping the fire card

-**FIRE!**

-**THUNDER!**

The two sweepers attacked each other with an elemental sphere. Both fire and electricity exploded in front of them, sending the three flying where they crashed on the walls of the place. Leo saw his missing "slash" card beside where he fell and picked it up, swiping it at the moment. The undead quickly got up only to see Leo throwing his sword towards him surrounded by a white aurora, he tried to use his shield but it was easily crushed by the blade with part of his hand. The undead roared in pain after receiving such a powerful attack. Jin ran towards the undead throwing powerful punches around its body, in a matter of seconds he was interrupted by the furious Ray who kicked him away from the undead so he could attack the nuisance instead. Luckily Leo managed to get his sword back from the undead's arm before that

Isaka noticed in the computers the suit power of both sweepers was readjusting, Leo had 1230SP with a synchro of 20 percent while Ray had 980SP with an unknown synchro. He smiled seeing he had just learn more interesting things

-so emotions and control is the things that make the power of the card systems…….

-Lord Isaka! Intruders are getting close!

Shouted a men in black arriving from the entrance

-who?

-I don't know, but they all are coming here with another sweeper!

-Kaze eh? And if I'm right, those others must be the exorcists of the black order…….perfect…….

Said Isaka with a big grin on his face knowing that the last sweeper was coming

Both Jin and Ray continued their battle throwing powerful blows with their weapons at each other. Kimane felt annoyed seeing his opponent still fine after a long fight. None of the previous undead he has faced has ever lasted this long with him. His thoughts distracted him and received a stab at his left arm which he felt it. Furiously, Ray swipe the Chop and Gold cards hitting Jin on the chest with his "Golden Cut Combo" attack sending him way back, rolling on the floor before he could get up. A huge cut was made on his armor which saved him from actually cutting any skin

-you………are you trying to screw with me!?

Asked Jin with all his anger putting himself in his fighting position

-_**I wonder if humans can beat me……..**_

-human? What are you……

-_**I still find it ridiculous……the pure existence of humanity is illogical……**_

_**

* * *

**_

-------Outside-------

The group arrived to a big abandoned factory which marked the location of the undead and Jin inside. Kaze and Lenalee got off the bike while the others jump off Lavi's extendable hammer

-its here

Said Kaze pulling out his staff

Allen had something to on his mind which made him think this was a bad idea, feeling that this might be a trap of sorts. But his opinion wasn't able to be heard on time. His left eye suddenly activated and before he knew it, same three level 3 akuma that defeated Jin jumped off the rooftop and started their attack in the instant

-Akuma!? Here!?

Asked Cate surprised

-what's going on!? Why are undead and Akuma at the same place!?

Asked Lavi pulling out his tiny hammer

-Kaze! You go on ahead!

Ordered Allen, the sweeper agreed as he swiped the change card through his ying yang necklace

-innocence activate!!!

Shouted the exorcists

-Henshin……..

Whispered Kaze pressing the necklace

-**Cha….nge…..**

Both Leo and Ray were surprised seeing a wall break into pieces revealing Feng coming from it. The undead charged towards the two surprised sweepers from behind but both hit him on the face with their elbow and slashed him at the same time sending him back

-Kaze!

Called Jin who managed to dodge Ray's attack

Feng quickly recognized the man his friend was fighting; it was the same one who left him in a critical state last time. Kaze didn't like to hate people but that man reminded him why he synchronized so high the time he attacked his partner before and helped him get his state of fear worse than before, Kaze head straight towards Ray but the undead got on the way

-out of my way!!

Shouted Kaze hitting the undead on the chest but its strong body protected him and replied with a slash on Kaze's shoulder whose shoulder guard chattered

Isaka noticed how quickly Feng was damaged; he looked at his status whose SP was 340 and 16 percent synchro

-how come he has such a low power?

Asked Isaka

-Feng's power it's decreasing sir, 320SP, 260SP….210SP…….why do you think it's happening?

-unlike Jin which I tried to use my mind control to use him as my puppet sweeper failed thanks to the protection of the category Ace, I managed to feel what's on Feng head

-what is it?

-fear……….some fear to transform whose reasons even I don't know, but if its true then its obvious that the fusion with the category ace will become unstable, weakening him…….

Kaze tried to fight off the undead with his staff but his body was feeling weak. His powerful swings that could break bones were now as weak as someone hitting with a little stick. The undead grabbed him and smashed Feng on the floor making a huge crack on it. Jin could hear Kaze's scream from the pain that he felt like it shattered his whole back. Leo quickly kicked Ray on the face taking him down and ran towards the undead who didn't expect him to attack him so sudden with his sword. Jin helped his friend getting up, he couldn't understand how his younger partner's armor got that damaged after few blows, the undead recovered furious while Leo swipe two of his cards through the blade of his sword

-**Kick! Fire! Fire Blast Combo!**

Leo stabbed the sword on the floor while two giant holograms in the shape of those cards came out from the sword and entered Jin's body which covered him in a fire aurora. He made a huge jump making a front flip before throwing his flaming kick which at the impact it sent the undead to the air where he blew up before it even touched the floor. Jin threw a blank card at the undead when it crashed on the floor sealing it. Ray made a huge jump and fell in front of both sweepers who backed away and put themselves in fighting position

-_**So the two are here……Fine with me since I'm going to kill you both**_

-I knew you were up to something all the time since you first appeared Kimane, but I still felt that you had good intentions since you helped Mimi and Louise all the time while defeating undead so I let you be but………now I know you are working with that Undead…..For me you are a traitor and the only one who is going to die!

Replied Jin furiously surprising Kaze

-you know who he is?

Asked Feng confused

-_**……….Think whatever you want……I……**_

Leo mentioning both women made him remember that they were both in danger at the moment thanks to Isaka. He didn't really care about what that man had told him about him believing in him but he had no choice but to back away slowly

-what's wrong!? Scared!?

Asked Jin pissed

Ray quickly left running to the exit which kaze made. Kaze fell on his knees feeling extreme pain. His armor fell off bit itself for Jin's surprise as he helped his friend get up.

-what's wrong?

-it's nothing Jin……….

-there is something! You have been acting strange for a while now so don't lie

-I……..

-you can tell me later……..for now lets go…..

Isaka smiled at this sight, his plans were going smoothly even after his project was interrupted he managed to obtain what he wanted. He ordered his men to gather all the data and leave with his psychic powers; it took little time since he had already planned an evacuation of this place. He slowly walked to a computer where he inputted a self destruct mechanism. At the same time, the two sweepers were surrounded by some level 2 akuma who were under the Category Jack Undead's control

-you can all die here………I don't need human sweepers like you……..only the one I'm going to create

He said before leaving the place

* * *

-------Outside---------

Mei and Lenalee both hit one of the level 3 sending it flying where they took the opportunity they wanted to have for a while. Mei threw his whip at the enemy trapping it on mid-air

-Enbu…….Kirikaze!!!

Shouted Lenalee throwing a strong tornado with a kick which sent him flying and crashed on the ground dead

Another of the akuma was trying to hold Lavi's big and powerful fire hammer with both his hands to avoid turning into a flat pancake. But he did not expect Cate coming out of nowhere and kicked the akuma straight on the waist cutting it in half

-good one Cate!

Shouted Lavi giving her a thumbs up

-all done here?

Asked Allen who had already taken care of some of the akuma which came out from the building

-is there more akuma around Allen-kun?

Asked Lenalee

-Ten inside…..let's hurry!

The exorcists entered from the destroyed wall and saw the Leo sweeper fighting off the akuma all by himself while protecting the injured Kaze. Lavi hammered two spider shaped akuma while Mei with one fire blast from her hand burned down a giant grizzly bear akuma. Jin noticed three level 3 heading straight towards him making the sweeper smile

-its payback for what you guys did to me even if you aren't the same ones

Said Jin running towards the three enemies

Lenalee took care of the last remaining akuma in the place leaving only the level 3 left. She was surprised how Leo's blade with only one hit it completely immobilized the akuma as he passes through them. The moment he hit the last one he suddenly stopped, touching the blade of his sword from the beginning to the edge of it to clean the blood of his enemy. The exorcists were surprised to see the akuma screaming before being covered in blue flames, turning into ashes in a matter of instants with the symbol of a blue flaming spade below the remains. Allen could see with his left eye the souls of the akuma being freed from the flames and left to heaven. The result was different to the innocence, but in the end the soul of the akuma destroyed by sweepers are purified and sent to where they belong

-so it's true what chief Alston said……the sweepers have powers similar to the innocence

Said Allen smiling at Leo who removed his armor

-lets get out of here quick……there appears to be something wrong with Kaze

Said Jin helping his friend walk

-are you okay Jin?

Asked Lenalee who almost forgot they went to rescue him and he seemed perfectly fine

-I'm okay but that doesn't matter right now

Replied the sweeper heading to the exit and everyone followed

With the help of Lavi, Jin managed to put Kaze on his bike (which the fact that he used a bike to get here surprised him). Slowly moving the bike away from there the place which exploded surprising everyone there

-holly (censored)! Isaka had the place to blow up!?

Asked Jin surprised

-luckily we came to save you quick…….or you would had been still there…..

Said Allen nervously, Jin nodded at this

-thanks guys…….

He said still sweating from the unexpected event

-Isaka? Is that the one who took you there Jin?

Asked Mei

-right……a high level undead that apparently can access to my organization's technology and control akuma…...and made his own personal organization

He replied surprising the group

-can a single undead do all that?

Asked Allen

-apparently yes……

* * *

----hours later-----

Everyone was on Komui's office including Kaze who seemed to be a little better now. All the exorcists including the generals Klaud, Sokaro and Tiedoll were in there to be informed about this new enemy. The chief Alston was seated beside Komui looking at the exorcists

-so everyone is here right?

Asked Komui seeing everyone, even the young twin exorcists holding Jin's arms, they were the ones who were worried the most and because they couldn't go and look for him because of their position as newcomers they felt really bad and all they could do is hug him which ended up Jin telling them that they have to wait some years for them to grow up to avoid being called a lolicon by Lavi

-so Chief? You know how an undead managed to get trucks, computers and machines from our organization?

Asked Jin remembering the bastard that threw him akuma, a powerful undead and Ray for him to fight

-Isaka as you know is a category Jack undead, we've been trying to get to him for some years now since it seems that he has the ability of mind control beside other powers, which would explain why some of our men and scientists have been disappearing allowing him to get his own group and our technology, including akuma

-why didn't you told Kaze or me about that before?

-because there was no need, he is an undead and he needs to be sealed like the others, telling you wouldn't make any difference

-well……..that's right……

-and why call all of us?

Asked Sokaro bored of this meeting already

-just to inform you that this new enemy knows about our alliance and to be careful of that man who as or even stronger than the Noah, so all the exorcists here will be given something to help us defeat the undead

Replied the chief pulling out a small black box from under his seat and gave it to Komui

The supervisor opened the small box which had blank cards inside of it and gave two to each exorcist. The generals didn't knew what this cards were for but none asked anything and waited for their ally to tell them

-this are blank cards use by my sweepers to seal undead, from now on if you face a undead and defeat it……you can seal them with that but just by throwing it to the enemy wont do the trick, to know when a enemy is defeated you will notice red symbols appearing on their chest representing which deck they belong to and their category, if you take time after that they will recover because unlike akuma or Noah, undead are immortal and can't be killed

Said the chief

-so we first injure them until we can see that sign and then we seal them?

Asked Krory

-correct but remember…….powerful undead already know what those cards are for and they might destroy them before they get touched by them so be careful

After finishing explaining his part to the exorcists, Komui pulled out bunch of book size reports which were the usual ones given to exorcists for missions. Everyone knew the second reason of this reunion was for that too

-also we will be giving missions to all of you…….General Klaud will take her apprentices the twins Isadora and Florina to the Asia branch for training and help in a investigation in china…....General Sokaro I'll be sending you to Berlin to take care of a big reunion which involves the Earl and many corrupted nobles…

-so I have to go and crash the party right? Can I also kill those idiots too for joining the earl?

Asked the general who seemed really happy about this assignment, making most of the exorcists feel really unconformable being in the same room with that psychopath. Jin and Kaze in the other hand were used to hear that from those kinds of people during their "non-undead hunting missions", but still felt that guy was talking serious

-only the akuma general, finders have reported many akuma gathering to that meeting so please avoid killing humans

-fine! It better be fun

Said the general picking the report and left quickly

-as for Chaoji and Miranda will go and look to investigate in Siena Italy a probable innocence accommodator, Allen, Marie and Kanda will go to and investigate the disappearance of some of our staff that were looking for a mysterious thieve in Paris, whose power could be related to innocence

-me with Moyashi again!?

Protested Kanda

-you two make a good team in battle kanda……so moving on……Lavi, Mei, bookman and general Tiedoll will go to America to investigate another possible innocence accommodator and finally Cate, Lenalee, Krory and Jin will go to Greece to investigate a strange rumor

-stranger rumor?

Asked Cate

-that a legendary hero of Greece has revived and taken care of monsters which could be the akuma…….okay that's it with the meeting, you have to depart as soon as possible

Replied Komui as everyone started picking up their own reports, leaving the room except the two sweepers and the others who went to rescue Jin

-what……what about me?

Asked Kaze a little nervous, the chief got up from his seat and head straight towards him, putting his hand on the boy's shoulder

-Kaze……you think I'm blind? That I don't know or care about the results of your body? you have to rest for a while

-But I…….

-what's wrong with Kaze?

Asked Jin looking at his partner with a serious expression, knowing he was hiding something

-Kaze's doctor Shiki found that he can't properly transform or use the power of his cards

-what?

-Kaze has a psychological disease made out of fear of the card system, that's why he has been weaker this past months and rarely transforms

Kaze felt really embarrassed hearing his boss telling everyone about him being afraid. He pulled out his sealed cards, giving them to Alston which surprised him

-If that's true…….I can't fight as a sweeper anymore…..

-you can……

Replied his chief giving the cards back

-but chief! My body hurts every time I transform! It's because my fusion with Feng is being weakened ever since that day when………I'm afraid of doing that mistake again! Unless you could help me get rid of this….

-Kaze…….even if we are 100 years more advanced than society…….we can't remove something that's inside your mind……only you can get rid of that fear

-you heard him Kaze, you just need to forget that fear

-I can't Jin……..I'm diseased with cowardice…….I can't fight anymore…

-Kaze!

-sorry…….I'll be at my room

He said before leaving the office

Everyone stayed quiet seeing him leave. But there was nothing they could do for him at the moment, Komui decided to ask some questions he had on his mind to take off the problem of the younger sweeper from their heads for a little while

-what was Isaka's goal of taking Jin hostage Chief Alston?

-I didn't want to tell everyone about this but………as I have been investigating myself…..it seems that he is planning to create a new card system himself

Replied the chief surprising everyone there, specially Jin

-make a new sweeper? So that's why he told me about the last category Ace of hearts appearing in this city……..but why would he want to create something that is meant to seal him and the other undead?

-there are many reasons why to study it for something besides humanity…..such a weapon if possible it could be mass produce and be able to create a army strong enough to change the superpowers of this world or even destroy the entire human race

Replied the chief leaving everyone there a little nervous hearing how dangerous that technology could be in the wrong hands

-of course, we the white cross don't intend doing something like that……we made this card system to fight the undead and seal them

-it's strange

Said Lavi suddenly remembering something

-what is it?

Asked Mei

-beside that guy managing to control akuma to do his bidding, around the time Jin appeared on the radar there were three undead with you……could it be that the undead themselves are working together?

-taking on human form…..speaking human language, that's one of the ways high level undead can live in society……and even convincing the low level ones to fight for him it's possible

Said the chief

-you said three undead?

Asked Jin confused

-that's what the searched marked

Replied Lenalee

-there was Isaka……that undead I sealed and……………

Everyone noticed his doubtful face turn into a shocked expression. He suddenly remembered Kimane who attack him for no reason. He also remembered his odd words on their last battle

-_**"I wonder if humans can beat me…….."**_

"_**I still find it illogical……the pure existence of humanity is illogical……"**_

Remembering Alston mentioning the ability of high level undead being able to hide under a human face made him one hundred percent clear what that man really was

-you found out something Jin?

Asked his boss noticing his subordinate's surprised face now changing to a furious one. Some of the exorcists felt scared just by seeing him

-so it's that bastard!?

Asked Jin annoyed getting up from his seat and left the place quickly

Passing through the hallways the serious Jin head straight to the science department where his bike was recovered after being kidnapped by Isaka. Lenalee came running but he ignored her as he picked up his helmet from one of the desks and got on him bike

-where are you going Jin? What's wrong?

She asked but no answer came from him

-please tell me, why are you behaving like this?

-it's not your problem……

He quickly replied before he could put on his helmet but lenalee stop him by grabbing his hand

-Why can't you tell me?

-let go…….

-you are acting like before…….you told me that…..

-I SAID LET GO!!!

He shouted furiously at her

Lenalee was caught surprised by his sudden outburst. His furious expression and his eyes full of hatred scared her a lot. She felt that he was going to kill her just by staring her like that. This wasn't the sweeper she knew that even if he was at first cold with everyone, he had always been friendly with her. She let go of his helmet and watched him put it on

-Jin I……

He didn't let her finish when he turned the engine and immediately left the place. Thinking of Ray deceiving him by working for that organization and attacking him and now realizing why he looked different to him and kaze, how he obtained that belt, it was all clear now. And saying that human's existence was illogical infuriated him even more

-his existence is the only illogical one!!

* * *

-------xxxxxxxxxx---------

The men who were around buildings which surrounded Louise's restaurant were all knocked out one by one in secret by Kimane taking the opportunity that Isaka didn't gave them any order to kill the women before he arrived. He went back to his home where Mimi quickly got up from one of the tables and ran towards him

-where were you Kimane!? You suddenly disappeared and didn't came back yesterday……..

-sorry…….I was busy investigating something that I……

Again something on his head called to him. There was another undead around the city terrorizing people, before he could give a complete excuse to the girl he ran to the exit leaving Mimi confused

-where are you going!?

She asked surprised

-I remembered something! I'll be back!

He replied before leaving

Taking off with his bike he head towards where he could feel his new enemy, the sun was about to set at that time and there was almost no one around the streets anymore, but he saw the street was blocked by the blue spade and his owner. He slowly got off the bike unpleasant at the sight of the annoying Leo

-what do you want?

Asked Kimane but Jin simply swipe the card through his device and put it on top of his buckle, a stack of red cards appeared through both sides

He didn't need to ask anything else. His silver belt appeared suddenly on his waist pulling out his category ace of diamonds card. He could feel the anger coming from the sweeper as he slowly moved his right hand towards the front, holding the handle of the device with the left

-I'll defeat you……..

-I doubt you can do that………

-you…..you are a undead right?

-…………what if I am? What can a pathetic human like you could do?.........

-Henshin!

Shouted Jin switching hands as he pulled the handle flipping the device in his buckle mode

-**Turn Up!**

-henshin…….

Kimane whispered swiping the card through the buckle

-**Change!**

Both transformed charged towards each other with their weapons and attacked at the same instant the day turned night

**(Undead remaining 27)**

**

* * *

**

**Spade Current Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

**Spade 5 Kick: increases power on kick attacks (500 points off)**

**Spade 6 Fire: uses fire in many ways, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Spade 7 Metal: covers the user in a metal which protects from attacks (700 points) **

**

* * *

**

**Clover Current Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses an ultra sonic attack (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off) **

**

* * *

**

**Heart Current Deck (kept at the white cross organization main base)**

**Heart 2 Tackle: gives a powerful tackle **

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**Heart 6 blizzard: creates a ice based attack (600 points off)**

**Heart 10 Remove: unseal any undead card**

**

* * *

**

**Diamond current Deck:**

**Diamond Ace Change: allows user to transform into Ray (Zero points off)**

**Diamond 3 Chop: increase karate chop attacks (300 points off)**

**Diamond 5 Drop: increases weight on all attacks (800 points off)**

**Diamond 6 Thunder: uses thunder based attacks, (600 points off)**

**Diamond 7 Copy: copies an enemy's ability or form (700 points off)**

**Diamond 10 Gold: boots power on all attacks creating a gold light (1000 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**NOTES**

**Since I took longer than usual to post this chapter I advanced the plot as fast as I could **

**This chapter was based on episode 7-8 from the blade series (making it plot wise two chapters in one XD)**

**Finally I managed to put all the three sweepers with the same amount of cards (Leo was being left behind so I gave him a new card this time) Metal was one of my favorite cards of the show but it was only used once in a special  
**

**Sorry that the percent and the SP (suit power) might be confusing but here is the thing, the synchronization when it's higher it can give a stronger SP which is the power in general of the suit and its weapons (Like Leo's sword and Ray's shield) if the sweeper has a great control and focus he can have a high SP without needing to increase synchronization which is the thing they like to avoid **

**When a sweeper defeats an akuma makes them burned by blue flames and turn into ash instants later is a tribute to Kamen Rider Faiz  
**

**Finally the truth behind Kimane's secret is revealed, even if I feel it was kinda obvious because he bleeds green like undead and his inner thoughts made it more obvious XD**

**Hoped you liked the chapter, you can tell me if it sucked or it was good :) **


	9. Mission

Mission

* * *

Hours had passed since Kimane had revealed himself to be an undead which Jin couldn't tell by looking at him unlike the others. Not even his undead searcher was of any help to tell him which category that bastard belonged to. But he was way too busy attacking his enemy and countering its attacks with all his might through the entire street, the people were inside their homes watching this fight with surprise, amazement, confusion and fear. Ray kick Leo on the face taking him down, he ran to his bike which by the touch of his transformed body it mutated into a dark blue bike with the front in the shape of a devil ray. Jin noticed it was the same bike when he first appeared to him and the others; Leo recovered quickly and did the same. Both got on their bikes swiping the Thunder and Fire cards through a scanner on the bike which worked exactly the same as their card system weapons

-**Thunder!**

**-Fire!**

Both on their vehicles turned on the engine, staring at each other with a hatred so strong it could burn the entire place down if possible, Kimane felt each attack he threw against the pathetic human that fuses with the lion undead was actually making him stronger. Even if his instincts told him to fight, to hate and to kill his enemy he knew Leo was helping him get more powerful. Jin still couldn't stop thinking of destroying that undead that dared to screw around with him by first starting living with Mimi and her mom, attacking him for no reason, seeing him in the place were Isaka took him prisoner and now finding out that he was another undead pissed him off completely. Both head straight towards each other. Jin's blue spade was covered in flames while Kimane's own bike was surrounded by electric waves. The speed of both bikes increased so fast they both rise to the sky and crashed on mid air. The impact was strong enough to take both down sending them and their bikes to different directions, when Jin got up he saw that his bike was on the floor but unscratched which was the only thing he was worried about doing such a stupid stunt

-you……..what category are you!?

Asked Jin annoyed putting himself in fighting position again

_**-what I'm I!? That doesn't matter!!!**_

Ray with his quick reflexes strike Leo with his weapon on the chest damaging him strong enough to take him down to the floor

-_**I only care about one thing!! With this hands! I'll fight and smash scum like you!!**_

Shouted the furious ray surrounded by a strong dark blue aurora which surprised Jin completely, the furious undead pulled out two more cards and swipe them through the buckle attached to his weapon

-**Drop! Gold! Golden Smash Combo!**

Leo seeing Ray jumping towards him and throwing a drop kick covered in gold energy he pulled out the spade of seven with the image of a silver fossilized trilobite with a blue background, quickly swiping it through his blade

-**Metal!**

Ray was surprised seeing Jin covered in a metal substance around his body which at the impact of his attack at Leo, he got his kick repelled sending him flying towards the front of a house and crashed on it. His legs were extremely affected from that defensive card. Looking furiously at Leo he was surprise to see that he wasn't the only one receiving damage, the kick had also taken some toll to the human sweeper who was now at the floor, holding his chest in pain

-who is the scum now?

Asked Leo managing to get up

-amusing!!

Shouted a voice close to the two

The sweepers looked at their right; the voice came from a man around his 20's. He was tall and well dressed in a black tuxedo; wearing a long hat making him look like a stereotypical noble of that time. Jin felt rather annoyed seeing the man with the dark gray skin with the crosses on his forehead which most of them were covered by his long black curly hair. Those golden eyes made Leo know that he wasn't a normal human but a Noah. And one had just come in the middle of his fight against the fake sweeper Ray

-a Noah………..what do you want!?

Asked Leo annoyed

-I wanted to see one of the new allies of the black order, I'm Ticky Mick Noah of plea……..

Ticky Mick was surprised by being interrupted by the furious Ray who attacked him without even letting him introduce himself before he could start toying with them, but never expected for something like this. The Noah jumped back to avoid being slashed by the weapon of the sweeper, a huge grin came from Ticky while two butterflies came out from his hands

-my my……..so desperate……

Said the Noah happily

-_**Get the fuck out of here! This is between me and Leo!**_

-do what the guy tells you, he won't take (censored) from people like you, and he can uncensored his bad words so that's how crazy he is

Said Jin who felt a little worried that the Noah was going to die so quick by the hands of Ray without letting the sweeper slash him once or twice before he perished

-So aggressive……….oh well! I'll take my leave while you guys kill each other or let my buddies do that for you

Said the Noah that suddenly was covered in giant butterflies which came out of his body, when they dispersed Ticky Mick disappeared

Before Jin could ask why the hell a Noah just came to get in the way. A group level 1 and 2 akuma came out from the sky. Without saying anything the two made a small truce to take down those enemies first. A bunch of gray samurai looking akuma head straight towards Leo who easily dodged their attacks and replied with faster and stronger slashes which made their bodies explode, covered in blue flames they screamed from the pain turning into ashes in instants leaving only a trail of the blue fire in the shape of a spade. Kimane destroying this beasts did the same effect except that the fire was red, he didn't knew why his body called him to fight this beasts in the same way when he felt when an undead was close, but he didn't care, he just needed to follow his instincts in order to satisfy his thirst for battle. With both sweepers the defeat of these enemies was extremely easy, Jin seeing the remains of defeated akuma that fell by his sword burning in blue flames was a pleasant sight for him. He was helping the souls trapped in those demonic bodies from a long tortured life serving the earl, but now there was one more demonic being of need to be defeated

-okay Ray let's finish…….

Leo looked around by not be able to find Ray anywhere. He had run away most likely after defeating the akuma. The furious Jin threw his sword from the anger and quickly removed his armor looking at his card furiously

-Kimane…….next time for sure…….I'll seal you!

* * *

----------Hours later-----------

The sweeper arrived at the order pulling his bike to the science department section of his organization to check if it was damaged after receiving some damage with the impact he had with Ray's own bike. He noticed on his way to his room there was no exorcist to be found. Probably they all had left to their missions and most likely the team he was going with also did without him. Not that he actually cared in going anyways, reaching the handle of his door the moment he touched it he knew someone had gotten inside. Opening it he found the supervisor Komui who seemed furious, for the sweeper's surprise Komui suddenly grabbed him from his coat

-you bastard!!

Shouted the supervisor smashing Jin on the wall

-what are you doing!?

Asked the young sweeper furious and confused about this

-how dare you!? How dare you hurt her!?

-what are you talking about!?

-you made lenalee sad! That's what I'm talking about!!

-lenalee!? What did I do to………

Komui could see that Jin had either remember, or barely realized what he did. The sweeper never had it on his mind until now. But the last time he saw that really nice girl who he considered a good friend he dared to shout at her just because she was worried

-I……shouted at lenalee…….and left without letting her talk………..

-how could you do something to her!? To my sister!!

-…………..punch me then……

-what!?

Komui was so pissed at Jin even if he was staring at him with a regretful expression on his face but still he couldn't forgive him. And asking him to punch him was something that bothered him even more. The sweeper seeing the supervisor not doing anything got freed from Komui and slowly walked away

-where are you going!?

-I'm sorry to tell you this Komui but……I don't need people around me asking me about every single thing…….It's annoying

-you don't understand do you…….

-I could……….but myself just doesn't want to….

-what are you talk………

-I can't control myself that well……..I'm sorry….I'll apologize to her when I can see her

Jin's attitude was strange and unknown for Komui, unlike most of the exorcists he could see how they were after knowing them for a little while unlike the sweeper, he had no idea how, when, or why he reacts in a different way. He was someone really unpredictable for him

-well………you have to change that attitude…..because hurting one my exorcists like that, specially my little sister is not something I'll forgive you so easily

-well I………..I'll try……….sorry for this……..I'll write a report about why I left later……

Said Jin slowly leaving the place

Chief Alston arrived looking at his "adopted son" leave, he walk towards the supervisor who closed the door of Jin's room and gave the key to the chief

-sorry for borrowing that just to express my anger…….usually I never enter nobodies room except my sister's

-its alright supervisor Komui……but please be a little patient with my sweepers, this won't be the last time that one of the two will react very negative

-what do you mean by that? Is this how you guys raise your warriors?

Asked Komui very annoyed seeing that Jin's boss was actually defending him even after he hurt his little sister

-Supervisor Komui………It seems you still don't understand the difference between a person who is compatible with the innocence and one that fuses with an undead

-why is that?

-Jin and Kaze are very different to your kids who have at least their own feelings and consciousness all the time

-what are you trying to amply? Is there something you didn't tell me before?

-It's something more personal, but when my sweepers fuse with the category Ace for a while, for the extensive fusing with it on each fight some of the influence of the undead takes over them……..changing their attitude and way of thinking some times

That surprised the supervisor a lot, the only exorcist with a similar problem was Krory when he activates his innocence but that actually didn't hurt nobody since the vampire exorcist was always a kind and innocent person

-will that cause a problem in the future Chief?

-not really, Jin and Kaze are very strong people……not even one percent of the entire human population can fuse with the category Ace but their attitude changes over time by the constant contact with one of the undead, like Jin his desire to fight increases and sometimes he even enjoys them, also his sudden bursts of rage are caused by the Lion undead, Kaze used to be more carefree but after his few months he has become more serious and focused on this war

-so what happened on the meeting….

-we'll know why after he tell us about what he found out, and by that lets hope you can forgive him

-I don't hate him, but for me lenalee is everything….

-I know what you mean, for me those two are my sons which I never managed to adopt them

-why tell me that?

-because I want to

-I see………

-…………

-………

-want to do something?......i only see you sleeping on your office all the time

-I don't know………….want to make some crazy inventions? it's been a while since I have done one

-why not…….

* * *

------xxxxxxxxx------

Jin looked at the abandoned training area, the one where the exorcists trained so hard to get stronger for the sake of winning the war against the Earl and Noah, there was only some few finders training so they could be more useful to the order, he left quickly from there and before he knew it he was at the diner but there were only some of the staff at the time. There was no one he knew….no one to talk to, it took him almost an hour to get to his room after walking so slow. He removed his long black with blue coat throwing it to a chair; he put his cross necklace on the floor leaving only his white pants and the black turtle neck sleeveless shirt. He didn't even felt like taking of his long gloves when he drops himself on his bed. He was really tired from what had happened these past days. He felt regret at shouting at lenalee, he just wanted to rest and wait for her to return to apologize even if he had no idea of how to do so. Everything was just spinning inside his head, he suddenly remembered the guy Negaros who attacked him, since he escaped certain defeat he knew that it wasn't going to be the last time he would see him, or that Kiva guy

* * *

--------Greece--------

Lenalee, Krory and Cate arrived to the famous city of Athens and one of the oldest in history. The fourth member of the team seemed really happy being there for some reason as the kid with the light blue hair looked around with pure excitement

-hey Kaze are you alright?

Asked Krory a little surprised by his way of acting compare to the last time

-this my first time being here in Athens, the city where Jin trained to become a sweeper

Replied Kaze with a lot of energy, he was already jumping

-he did eh?……

Asked lenalee little down hearing that name

-yes! Besides training in japan in secret from the akuma to learn some ninjutsu he also learned the way of the Spartans and Athenian's fighting styles, all to defeat the undead

-what about you Kaze? We don't know much about you

Asked Krory making him smile

-well! Believe it or not I'm a mage from a small group called the mage society! I don't remember anything since 14 years ago, but I trained to use magic and also learn some of the shaolin fighting stile in china

-you did all that? Incredible! Makes me wonder what we are doing

Said Cate a little disappointed of herself

-what do you mean?

Asked Kaze confused but still with excitement

-you two have trained hard to become what you are but I……..I've never trained in any way of combat at all……

-it's alright Cate! Its nothing to be embarrassed about

-but…….

-we do it our way while you do yours

-we should get going, our informant will tell us everything

Proposed lenalee

It took a while to reach the meeting spot which was in the famous "Theater of Dionysus" at that moment there was nobody which was a relieve to the group. Cate and Kaze sat down on the benches looking at the place in amazement; Krory could remember hearing of this famous place in some of the pictures and teachings of his grandfather. The only one who as much as she wanted to enjoy the view, lenalee didn't felt that exited. The image of the furious Jin was still on her head

-are you alright lenalee?

Asked Cate who had noticed her like that for a while and reached towards her

-I……yeah, I'm okay!

Replied Lenalee with her usual cheered tone

-I see……I thought that you looked sad

-so you noticed…….

-is there a problem?

-well I………it's about Jin……..

Kaze hearing the name of his partner slowly moved his staff which he always carries around a little bit enchanting a spell which allowed him to listen clearly even at a far distance, Krory was clueless of this while he sat down and waited with Kaze right beside him, still amazed by the place

-Well he…….I just don't understand him….

-He is a guy who hides a lot and keeps from himself……and never reveals his true feelings.......that's the type of person he is

-Cate….you know of him right? Allen told me you were his friend before

Asked lenalee making Cate giggled a little hearing this. She wondered why lenalee was always so curious about him since he arrived to the order

-well yeah……..but he was quiet most of the time……but friendlier of course

-he is strange, acting cold, then change to a nicer mood………then suddenly burst out……

-you are thinking of him because of what happened right?

-I don't get his mood swings…

Kaze felt bad listening to the conversation but at least he thought lenalee wasn't furious at his partner. Suddenly his cell phone rang scaring Krory completely with the unexpected device ringing. Kaze looked at the number of the caller making him smile as he answered it, pressing the button to turn the speaker on so everyone could hear

-What's up?

-_"Hey Kaze! Doing okay in your first mission with the exorcists?"_

Asked the cheerful voice coming from the speaker which sounded very familiar to the rest of the group

-fine, we are waiting for the finder to give us the proper info.......It's true what you told me! Athens has beautiful places!

-_"Good thing you liked my hometown for 3 years, if you see master Albiove around the place tell him I say hi"_

-I will if I see him

-_"hey buddy"_

-yes?

-_"I couldn't tell you this before but listen………you are not the only one afraid…."_

Hearing those words surprised Kaze; he never expected to hear something like that from the man calling him at the moment. The exorcists could feel that the one calling him was a person really close to the young mage/sweeper and was definitely a good person

-_"In fact when I tried to turn into a sweeper myself I was afraid of the consequences…even after that incident I had I opened my eyes……Kaze, you have become more mature, wiser, stronger throughout the time I've meet you…….with that alone you don't have to fear anymore"_

-I shouldn't fear it?.......

-_"I know I can't really do much but to tell you all of this, you have to get that fear out of your body all by yourself, if you want to fight alongside Leo"_

-fight with Leo……..

-_"Kaze…….nobody but you can be a sweeper……..only you can be Feng, the clover sweeper"_

Kaze stayed quiet with his head down. Nobody there knew why he got the fear which his body provoked that fear disease, but they could understand him. Everyone at one point feared fighting in the war against the akuma:

Cate couldn't avoid her constant fear of dying or losing her friends in battle. Krory had another type of fear which was that he was afraid of not making the promise he had for himself the moment the joined the order. Lastly lenalee, the 17 year old girl had the fear of losing even the smallest piece in her world which were everyone in the order. The sweeper quickly raised his head exited

-I'll try! Thanks Jin! I needed that!

Shouted Kaze with a big grin on his face

-Jin!?

Asked everyone else at the same time surprised

The Leo sweeper was seated on the rooftop of the HQ when he made his call to Kaze. Hearing that people were listening he almost fell off for the surprise. His partner could hear the strong sound of Jin sliding down but suddenly stopped violently while the others were pretty shocked finding out that Jin was that mysterious person. Lenalee now definitely couldn't see Jin's true face at all compare to the rest of her friends. He sounded like a entire different person when he talked so cheerfully she didn't even recognized him

-_"eh……….kaze………did you put your phone on speaker again?"_

-yeah, sorry

-_"You freaking scared me! I almost died here!"_

-okay okay! Sorry! I didn't meant to kill you by that

-_"well okay, I'm fine so there is no problem but….."_

-but what buddy?

_-Is…..……is le……is lenalee there?"_

-yeah she is!

-_"well……..can I speak with her? In private?"_

Lenalee hearing this got her a little nervous slowly backing away while the others looked at her; Kaze walked towards her turning off the speaker and offered her the phone. She didn't say anything, but she felt that she needed to talk to him now or else it would bother her throughout the mission. Kaze was happy seeing her pick it up and walked a little far from the group

-hello…..It's me......

-_"hey…………"_

-so……….what do want to talk to me about?

-_"I'm sorry………"_

Jin was already back at the spot he was before almost falling off, he waited for her to say something. He wished he could talk to her in person about what happened but he wanted to speak with her as soon as possible even if it was for him a indirect apologize, he managed to hear her take a deep breath before she saying something he never expected

-you are a weirdo Jin…….

-_"eh?"_

-not even Kanda is like you………he would never shout at someone for no reason whatsoever and leave someone talking in such a way like you did to me

-_"i wish i could avoid doing that…………I can't control myself sometimes………because I found out something that really put me in a state of complete rage I……"_

-complete rage? What do you mean?

-_"Please believe me lenalee, I never would do that to you if I was in control…….not to you……."_

Cate and Krory from far could see lenalee blushing. She had a cute expression of surprise and nervousness. Kaze as the dense person he is had no idea why she was turning into tomato all of the sudden, she had so many replies to pick at the moment but she was hesitating on all of them. His words sounded with pure honestly so it was doubtful that he might be lying

-it…..it's….it's alright…….I'll forgive you

-_"really?........you do?"_

He asked a little nervous

-ye..ye…yes! but try to have more control then, I don't know what happened but……

-_"That's the reason I wanted to call you…….you told that that I could talk to you about anything right?"_

-of course………you can tell me about anything

-_"well……..I haven't reported this to my chief or komui but……"_

After a while Lenalee listened carefully at the story about Jin knowing about Kimane being Ray, about him probably working with Isaka and his organization that is planning to create a new sweeper and about finding out that he was a undead which was a surprise for her but now she understood more why he acted like that. The finder they waited for barely arrived; he was around his early 20's with spiky blond hair and green eyes, Kaze ran to lenalee to inform her since she was so focus on the conversation she haven't noticed

_-"that's the story……I was so furious that I head straight to fight him....."_

-I can't believe how you must have felt at that moment……

She said in a soft and regretful tone

-_"It's still my fault for doing that to you………I'm sorry"_

-It's okay I forgive you but………are you alright?

-_"alright?........not really….."_

-are you hurt!?

Asked lenalee worried hearing this but Jin giggled a little

-_"I'm fine lenalee………but that Ray………he is really strong, we had a close match but still he surpassed me in every way, I don't think I will seal him that easily"_

-thanks…..

-_"huh?"_

-thanks for telling me all this, I feel happy that you talk to me

-_"I must be taking your time right?"_

-No! No! Not at all! its good that we can talk more so we can know each other!

Kaze came from behind pocking lenalee's shoulder, she turned around and saw the finder and nodded at the sweeper smiling at him

-hey Jin, the finder came, I'll talk you later once I finish the mission

-_"alright, take care………and please keep an eye on Kaze for me"_

-I will don't worry

She said hanging up and gave the phone to Kaze

The two head towards the rest of the group were the finder introduced himself by making a small bow to them. Kaze and Cate wondered why all finders were so formal with them just because they were a little special and acted normal among themselves

-I'm Richard Thomson, nice to meet you

-I'm Lenalee lee and my partners are Cate, Kaze and Krory

Said the Chinese girl presenting the group

-what's the rumors about this hero?

Asked Krory while the finder pulled out some newspapers which had written about rumors of "A Greek hero fighting monsters in the nights in Athens"

-there are rumors of a warrior fighting monsters around the remote areas of the famous temple of Hephaestus, some people think that man is the reincarnation of either Heracles or Theseus being noticeable heroes of Athens

Said Richard who showing a picture in the newspaper of the temple

-that's where he has appeared?

Asked Cate looking amazed at the picture of the beautiful temple

-right, only in this temple have witnesses seen the events

-temple of Hephaestus, what is that place?

Asked lenalee a little curious

-it's a very famous temple which is the best preserved Greek temple, it is called after the god of blacksmith Hephaestus

Replied Kaze surprising the rest

-you know a lot from Greece culture Kaze judging by you have told us around the city

Said Lenalee amazed and the others agreed

-well………a friend of mine who you know pretty well teaches me a lot of stuff he has learned while we have free time

-then we should go there quick, if it's someone with innocence fighting akuma he might need help

Said Krory but the finder wasn't that proposed to go as the rest

-he has only appeared when it turns night and at random days, the chances of finding him this day are slim

Replied Richard a little disappointed of not knowing anything besides what he told them

-It's alright; we will search as many days as they pass until we find them, he might be a new friend so we can't leave him alone fighting akuma alone

Said Lenalee smiling at the finder, at the sight of such beautiful smile it made him blush a little

-right……..lets go then, if we hurry we will make it before the sun sets

* * *

------Hours later------

Reaching barely when the night arrived to the temple of Hephaestus, the exorcists looked around the place, the temple was even beautiful than in the picture up close. Even in ruins its greatness was astonishing. But there as no time for that, they were there to meet this "legendary hero". Cate for some reason had a really bad feeling about this mission, she had felt that someone was looking at the in the darkness of the night. Lenalee sat down on the stairs of the entrance of the temple while Krory and Kaze started playing rock paper scissors in request of the young sweeper who was getting bored of waiting even if they barely got there. Showing the exorcists that even a undead sweeper could be as immature and carefree as Allen.

At the moment Cate walked through the area, checking if it was only her great fear of screwing up her first official mission as an exorcist working in the HQ. Before she knew it, she was already far from the rest but she found something which left her surprised.

-what in the world is this?

She asked herself looking at her discovery confused and a little scared

It was a transparent with gray light moving around the area covered in trees in front of her, for her surprise it quickly transformed into a giant gray wall covering everything. She quickly backed away sensing a great danger from it, probably told by her parasite innocence. The wall slowly moved towards her making her run from there as fast as she could, the others looked at the direction she was coming from and were all surprised by the sight of the gray wall trying to get her

-what is that?

Asked Lenalee confused

-A wall?

Asked Kaze changing his big smile to a serious face pulling out his staff

Cate reached her friends quickly before the wall suddenly stopped. The girl was so scared she was hiding behind the tall Krory who was as scared as her by seeing such a creepy "stalking wall". From it came out a small black hand which scared the hell out of everyone there, slowly it's owner came out revealing a humanoid creature with similarities to a undead, its slimy dark skin camouflaged with the night, it was wearing a light primitive armor which only consisted in gauntlets, knee pads with spikes and shoulder guards which on the back had small angel wings and wore a small white scarf around its neck. Its face was hideous to the finder and Cate. Its green eyes looked like two bright lights with inhuman pupils, its face looked like a black helmet in the shape of a ant with both antennas and teeth, the only human like object in that face was its mouth but even was creepy, its teeth were sharp as a wolf's closing and opening its jaws like if it wanted to eat them. Kaze noticed his undead searcher on his phone wasn't reacting to it at all. The creature came out completely out of the wall looking at the exorcists with those eyes that gave fear to all of them

-is…..it an akuma?

Asked Kaze to his partners, but no word came out from them

The creature inspected the humans making a big smile. He slowly moved his right hand towards the chest, the left hand with only his index and middle fingers extended he made a movement back and forth in front of the right one, making it look like a weird hand sign for Kaze. The moment it head straight towards them it was taken down by multiple gun shots which made the monster blow up.

-who did that!?

Asked Lenalee looking at the direction where the bullets came from

The finder noticed the young man holding a white squared looking gun fit exactly to the description of the hero he had heard about in the city. Nobody knew that he was the one who fought against Jin in the beach in France. Tsukasa Kirayu smiled looking at the Feng Sweeper alongside the exorcists

-so you guys came as I thought you would

Said Tsukasa with a big grin on his face

-who are you?

Asked Cate seeing the strange weapon and attire he had

-Tsukasa Kirayu……..nice to be your meet you exorcists of this world, and of course my friend Kaze Masahide……one of the supporting Riders

Replied the young man walking towards them

-exorcists of this world?

Asked Krory as confused as the rest

-supporting……rider?

-You shouldn't have to come all the way here exorcist-tachi…….neither did you Feng

Said Tsukasa looking at the gray wall

-could it be……you are the rumored hero?

Asked Cate, the man smiled at her as he pet her head

-apparently some guys confused me with a Greek hero for some reason, when only a little of my blood is Greek and the rest Japanese

Replied the guy that still keep his grin, looking at Cate quickly getting away from him and gave an annoyed glance

-but what is that wall? Or that thing that came out from it?

Asked Lenalee already looking for answers from the barely arrived Negaros user

-you mean those guys?

Asked Tsukasa pointing at the wall

Everyone was surprised to see more of those creatures coming out from the wall. The group quickly got on the defensive backing away from the monsters which looked determined to attack them as the first one. Tsukasa was amazed by the sight of this creatures which he could feel their great strength

-those beats aren't either undead or akuma…..they are usually called "unknown" but their true name is the "lords", creatures that belong to Agito's world, a sect of powerful disciples that serve to the Overlord of that world……..they search and kill humans with unique abilities which might evolve into the beings known as Agito, and this guys belong to the ant lord tribe

-what is Ag…..

-that doesn't concern the people of this world miss lenalee lee, the only thing that matters now is that this creatures are coming here and seeing you as unique people with the ability to use the innocence……they see you as a threat to their god

Finished Tsukasa seeing all of them making the same hand movement as the previous one

-Innocence Activate!!

Shouted Cate, Lenalee and Krory at the same time activating their weapons

-AEOLOS WIND!!!

Shouted Kaze using magic to throw a powerful wind from his staff

Some of the Lords were sent flying and crashed in many directions. Lenalee kicked the first one she could see right on the face breaking its neck. Cate came from on top of lenalee and cut two of the enemy in half with only one kick of her innocence. Krory charged towards a large group of them where he faced them and took them down easily with powerful kicks and punches. Tsukasa pulled out his Negaros transformation card from his gun. Pulling one of the handles of his white belt, he walked towards the enemy with a confident smile

-Henshin……

He whispered inserting the card into the belt

-**FORM RIDER**_**: NEGAROS!**_

Kaze and the rest seeing the bright red light covering Tsukasa caught the attention of both the exorcist team and the ant lords. Seeing the Negaros armor was a surprise to Kaze, he had no idea what he was. Seeing him pull out a card and attaching it to his belt made him think if he was a sweeper like him. But somehow he knew he wasn't that, perhaps something even stronger

**-Attack Card: **_**BLAST!**_

Many of the monsters were destroyed by the hundreds of shots that came from the gun. Krory immediately jumped towards Negaros who looked at him with a confused expression under the helmet at the sight of the vampire exorcist's "Fighting Form"

-what do you want?

-if you know so much about all this, do you know a way to destroy that wall? More of those annoying bastards are coming

Said Krory pointing at the wall which more of the ants were coming from

-I wonder……..this isn't my world…..so why should I care if it gets infested by these guys? even if I destroy it which I haven't because it's fun to fight this guys while I wait for my target here to slowly get stronger……It won't make a difference later on anyways

-I don't care about that; I'll beat you up if you don't

-……..fine then, just because this was my final night fighting this guys anyways

Replied Tsukasa pulling out a card with a blue background with a gold symbol in the middle similar to his helmet and inserted it on his belt

-**FINAL ATTACK CARD: **_**NE-NE-NE-NEGAROS!**_

-everyone move!

Ordered Tsukasa to the exorcists and Kaze that were on his way fighting against the large group of monsters

Everyone looked at multiple giant projections of the same card Negaros inserted on his belt appearing straight towards the wall. Negaros raised his gun and shot a red with black blast which turned bigger and faster at each projection it passed through. The exorcists moved when the blast destroyed the wall entirely. Leaving only a handful of the enemy

-Enbu……Kirikaze!!!

Shouted lenalee using her special wind technique which hit many of the enemy cutting them into pieces

-**Impact! Wind! Wind Impacting Combo!**

Kaze and Cate ran towards the remaining ones, the ant lords received the powerful bows from Cate's kicks and the strikes from Kaze's staff covered in small hurricanes on both sides. Halos came out from the agonizing Lords before they blew up.

Tsukasa removed the card from his belt which removed his armor. He turned around and walked away quickly. Kaze and the rest followed him making him stop

-I'm not an exorcist neither a sweeper……..so don't ask me anything else

Said Tsukasa moving his arm straight towards his front creating a new grey wall surprising the group

-you know about us, you knew about those monsters and you can open those walls……….who are you anyways if you are not a sweeper!?

Asked Kaze annoyed by the fact about that man being related to those creatures they just fought

-Kaze………tell Leo this: "If you don't get stronger before our next encounter.....your world will be destroyed by the devil"

Kaze along with the rest felt rather nervous hearing this. That man was not from this world and even told them about the destruction of this world which put them even worse. Nobody said anything else as they watched Tsukasa entering the wall, its shadow turned into the one in his transformed state before it disappeared in instants. Cate fell on her knees taking deep breaths. She looked tired from the fight they just had against those Lords. Lenalee slowly sat on the ground with her friend while Kaze and Krory kept on staring at the place were the wall was

-our world will be destroyed by the devil………

Said Kaze pulling out his transformation card

-he wasn't referring to earl didn't he?

Asked Krory

-I don't think so…….

-so it wasn't an exorcists eh?

Asked Cate a little disappointed

-we should go, I don't think those creatures will return

Proposed lenalee, everyone agreed

* * *

-----xxxxxxxxxxx------

Tsukasa looked at the dark grey sky of the dark place he walked in; he pulled out eleven cards including his transformation card, he smiled seeing among all of them only four were blank, the rest had the image of a different armored warrior. From the darkness came out a older man around 24 with long silver hair that covered most of his face wearing a white cotton shirt, pants and black boots, his eyes were as sharp as a eagle's but still with those cold eyes he was a very attractive man. Tsukasa was rather pissed seeing that man here

-what do you want? I'm doing my job properly as you can see

-what's wrong Tsukasa? Hate seeing your older brother checking up on you?

-Not at all Otelo……..but our eldest brother doesn't have to send someone to see If I'm doing my job all the damn time

-how many powers have you obtained?

-Six……..only four more worlds to check and four riders to beat

-I've seen you have been delaying in Leo's world

-that guy is interesting…….him and the other sweepers will become strong enough for me to fight them with all my might

-we will give you some time……but do not delay……three more of our Kirayu brothers have fallen against the cursed heirs

-what!? Three!? How!?

-now you know we can't underestimate them…….hurry up with the other worlds then finish up in this one, or else those bastards heirs might get a slight chance of victory

-…………

Otelo pointed behind his brother and Tsukasa looked at the man wearing an exorcists uniform appearing, he had the exact face as Jin which pissed off Negaros who shot a bullet straight at his face, the body of the dead exorcist evaporated in instants

-that's what I'm going to do to him in real life soon

Said Tsukasa removing his armor annoyed

* * *

**-------Notes--------**

**Finally! Sorry for the delay but I was really busy with my exams……which I damn pass!! Yeah!!! I was too exited I partied with my buddies……I was forced to play taiko drums in our trip to a Japanese market by them (which I suck but still sounded awesome XD)**

**This is chapter I wanted Kaze to recover "a little" from that fear after a mission with the exorcists so that's why its more focused on him than Cate or Krory (but I think they ended up a little equal in screen time)**

**As you see Tsuakasa is back again, and apologize to say this but the ant lords were taking directly from the KR agito movie (those bastards are creepy as hell and I still consider them the creepiest monsters in any KR show)**

**YES KNS readers........everything in the last part is what you think it is  
**

**Leaving Jin behind and gave kaze the mission was to finally give the guy a break, really…….fighting a zebra undead then get ambushed by level 3's and Isaka, waking up and see that they are doing some experiments to him, forced to fight a powerful undead then another stronger one comes to kick his ass, akuma attack him and finally a rematch between the same bastard undead, poor him XD (but at least he managed to apologize to lenalee)**

**Oh and I don't really care what other people say about "this story sucks" or "please delete this" like some weird flamer since they don't own me I can do what I want losers hahahahaha…….okay that's it **

**Hoped you liked the chapter review and tell me if it sucked or ruled…….or was okay……or was……since I have nothing else to say I'll say random things like I WANT PUDDING!!!! Or…….I'M FYREING MAH LAZER!!!!!! (shots a big laser from the mouth XD)**


	10. The corrupted

The corrupted

* * *

------Three days later-----

After a long way back to a new gate of the ark to avoid the enemy finding their locations, Kaze's group arrived at the order by using a gate in Crete. Coming out of the ark to the science department, being glad to be again at their home safe were the thoughts of both Krory and Lenalee while the other two were just happy that nothing bad truly happened but still kept Tsukasa on their heads

-we should go to komui first and report the mission

Proposed Lenalee as everyone agreed, remembering well the strange event the odd mission

* * *

-----Komui's office-----

-Lords? Monsters from another world?

Asked Komui confused by the story

-that's what Tsukasa said……..

Replied Kaze a little nervous of what the supervisor was going to say

-and do you know anything about him besides that he knew about this gray walls and the monsters?

-we know that……..he has similar powers to a sweeper but still really different

-like a sweeper?

Asked Chief Alston entering the room

-yes, he used cards like us to transform and use different abilities but……he was still different, like if he was a different kind of warrior, he also………

-also?

-he seems to know Jin……..he told me that I should inform him that he needs to get stronger before facing him again….

The chief stayed quiet for some moments while the others stared at him, hoping he knew something of this man but he simply smiled at Kaze and pet his head. The famous chief of the white cross unfortunately didn't have any idea what was going on. But worrying wasn't something he had on his mind

-I have no idea of who he might be, but don't worry much about it……defeating the undead and helping the humans to win against the earl is our mission and that's it

-but! He even said something about a devil coming to destroy our world!

-he probably knows about "him" Kaze, and if it's true what he says then we should be on our guard

-him? Oh!.......I see

Said the boy which made the others wonder who "him" was

-yes, so don't worry Kaze……I'll tell you and Jin about him if we find anything okay?

Asked the chief with such kind words to his sweeper, in lenalee's perspective both almost looked like father and son

-well…….alright…….

-good boy, for now rest up…..I'll be going out for a week or two

Said the chief surprising Kaze

-why?

-I'm going after Isaka's organization, if I find anything important I'll inform the order about it……….I have to look why a undead is trying to make a new sweeper and how is he planning to do it

-because you are the only one who can make one right?

Asked Komui to the chief, he nodded

-yes, I'm the only one in this world that can create a rider system thanks to the knowledge from the undead tablet

-undead tablet?

Asked Cate thinking about the "pill" type for some random reason

-it's the ancient rock tablet we found on china inside a shaolin temple 14 years ago, one month after the undead were freed, it tells about the history of the creation on earth, thanks to it we learned about the undead and the birth of humans…….also it had written the way of how to create devices so humans could fuse with the category Ace

-I got a question

Said Krory raising his hand a little discouraged but Cate put her hand on his shoulder and told him not to worry

-what is it mister Arystar?

-what was the table doing in a shaolin temple? I don't think that the monks would have such an object there

Both Kaze and the chief hearing this smart question caught them off guard. Alston wanted to say something but Kaze stopped him before he could say anything, they couldn't be hiding a lot of stuff to the exorcists or else it would hurt them eventually, even if the young sweeper of the clover would be affected the most

-the monks found it by accident close to their temple one day, learning its truths of humanities creation and the power to fuse the undead…..they tried to use the knowledge with the category Ace of clovers which the tablet came with, apparently it was also the resting place of all the cards with the undead sealed, they created a necklace which worked perfectly and transformed the monks into Feng like me……..but…….

Kaze tried to keep his normal expression on his face, he used the long sleeve from his coat to rub his face and remove the tear on his eye before someone could see it

-what happened Kaze?

Asked Lenalee worried at his sudden stop, the chief decided to finish the rest

-One day, when we heard about this tablet. I immediately went to see if the rumors were true, they welcomed me with a lot of kindness and even revealed to me the necklace after hearing about the undead being released, in the end they decided to donate both the necklace and the tablet for us to use it to fight the undead. But not all of them agreed to that…..in a fateful night…one monk……just by touching the category Ace card, he became corrupted by the undead; he transformed into Feng and killed everyone by his own greed

-that's terrible…..

Said Lenalee feeling really bad, everyone there agreed the same

-unfortunately only I survived thanks to the curse of that necklace

-curse of the necklace?

Asked Komui looking at Kaze

-everyone who transforms with that device…….after a time limit the person dies by turning into ash……but only one person has never been affected by it…..

Replied the chief leaving Komui in complete shock, the supervisor noticed that the exorcists didn't understand what he meant by that

-I see………so Kaze is the only one who can transform into Feng, everyone else who tries to use his necklace to transforms dies…..

Said the supervisor taking his eyes off kaze and looking down to the papers on his desk, now it was clear how self centered he felt lately, thinking that his exorcists were the people who suffered the most out of everyone involved with the war, but now he realized how hard being a sweeper for Kaze must be knowing full well about that item of death

-correct………the ying yang necklace Kaze uses is the cursed item made by the shaolin monks, but kaze when he joined he tried transforming without knowing the consequences and kept on living for some unknown reason

Said the chief making the boy giggle a little

-luck I guess………but it's kinda creepy, that this necklace I use to save people has also taken the life of many…

Replied Kaze, holding his necklace tightly

Nobody said anything. Kaze stared at his necklace for some instants before putting it away and smiled at the group while watching his boss leave the room quickly before himself did the same

-poor thing…….

Said Lenalee trying to hold the pain in her heart just by thinking how hard Kaze must feel

-Sweepers aren't luckier than us like we thought they were

Said Cate still trying to believe the story they were just told

-Jin will not like us if he hears us say this

Said Krory remembering how scary was the other guy who seemed to be the exact opposite to Kaze

-by the way brother, where is he anyways?

Asked lenalee to Komui smiling at her seeing that he had already apologized judging by the usual tone her sister uses

-he is out, apparently a undead has been sighted close to here and he has been hunting him down for a while now

* * *

---------Some place around the city----------

Inside a small but decent looking house, the front door opened quickly and entered the sweeper Jin. He quickly looked around the house to find any abnormalities. By the searcher's information it marked the undead being here seconds ago, it was strange why everything was so quiet, but it didn't took long to find out. He was shocked at the sight of an entire family of 3 on the floor dead on the small living room. Seeing one of them being a young boy made the sweeper punch the wooden floor in rage by this, the undead he has been after for 2 days moved so fast and attacked people with such speed; he couldn't reach at time when his searcher marked its movements. Jin felt so furious at himself for not being able to do nothing. Not even getting close to the beast. It was the fifth group of people to get killed by that monster in around 32 hours.

Before he knew it he quickly pulled out his Leo sword from under his jacket and turned around ready to strike at the presence he felt behind, but nothing alive besides him was there. He calm himself a little thinking how the stress must be affecting him by now, but soon he could hear small sounds coming from the kitchen, slowly entering the place he could see another dead body, this was from a old lady around her 60's, Jin felt anger and sadness in his heart again, seeing another victim of that bastard who went around doing "hit and run" tactics. Behind her back there was a big white furniture covered in red from her blood, but it was moving a little. The sweeper slowly moved the body of the veteran woman and noticed that the sound that he heard before came from it

-someone is there………

He whispered at himself slowly opening the door

A loud scream came out from it. Jin's eyes widen seeing two little kids inside, a boy and a girl. Both around the age of 10 or less, they were completely terrified, holding each other to protect themselves. Jin fell on his knees at this sight, a single tear came out from his eye, apparently that woman had hidden the kids to keep them safe. She gave her life for those two who just became orphans seconds ago. They just became like him, orphans whose parents were taken away by the undead, he didn't know what to say to those kids who were in panic, not knowing of the sweeper's intentions

-I promise I'll get that monster…….for the sake of your lost family

* * *

--------Los Angeles--------

Mei felt really disappointed of the results of the mission. Tiedoll didn't mind as much as he wanted to have a new apprentice but they only found an exorcist that had started working for the North America branch doing a mission of his own. Mei really felt pissed by whoever gave that unreliable information. Arriving to a gate of the ark inside a little cafeteria, the team quickly entered. Arriving at the order, lenalee noticed them coming out of the ark while she was serving coffee to the science department staff as usual

-welcome back!

Said Lenalee cheerfully, Mei quickly walked towards her younger companion with a annoyed expression

-hey lenalee…..

-what is it?

Asked the Chinese exorcist a little nervous

-is that bastard around here? I still need to teach him a lesson

-what bastard?

Asked lenalee confused

-you know! That idiot Jin! He dared to shout at you!! And I didn't kick his ass because I was sent to a mission and I couldn't wait for him!

-oh! Him……..we already talk so it's okay Mei……

-okay!? How can you be so naïve!?

-I'm not Mei……it wasn't his fault too….the circumstances made him act like that

-but!

-he is a nice person, you should know that already

-well……because he is strange I'll forgive him……but I think he needs us a lot to make him a normal guy

-so you think I'm not normal Mei?

Asked a voice behind her

Lenalee laughed at Mei's sudden scream at the sight of Jin behind her, she noticed that he had a big friendly smile on his face. Something she rarely saw

-WHY DO YOU ALWAYS FREAKING APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE!?

-you are going to leave me deaf one day……

Said Jin annoying Mei completely

-since when did you come back?

Asked lenalee to the sweeper whose smile disappeared all of the sudden

-I just came……welcome back

Replied Jin who tried to follow Komui's orders, which were to say "welcome home" to every exorcist he saw returning from a mission. But the two didn't know that which surprised them, but still they said their usual reply for this

-I'm home!

Said both girls at the same time

Jin without saying anything left the place quickly; he reached towards the area where the white cross personnel were working at. Lavi noticed Mei and lenalee following him so he decided to do the same out of curiosity (and to keep an eye on Jin). Arriving at the place, Jin visited the man one who was making the maintenance on his blue spade bike

-hey Peter

Called the sweeper to the guy around his 20's with long spiky brown hair who smiled at the sight of Jin with the other three exorcists

-the blue spade is one hundred percent ready for use, we changed the wheels since for some reason even if they were new……somebody seemed to have wasted their durability in less than a day with many crazy stunts

Said the man with a very sarcastic tone

-Pete………that special engine and the substance you are developing……I need you to install it to the bike as soon as possible

The exorcists didn't know exactly well what he was talking about. Since he arrived he seemed like the usual Jin but a little more serious than he should be when he is not in a mission. Or at least they thought he wasn't in one. The guy laughed nervously hearing this

-are you out of your little sweeper mind Jin? That's crazy talk my friend, both the nitrogen and the new engine are not ready for any tests

-but you should have a prototype for both by now, or else you wouldn't had been able to take a lot of the organization's budget for three straight months…..which reduced part of my check……that is not even that good in the first place…..

-of course! But no! I can't have you use my latest creations yet! You will surely blow them up or something!

-it's a emergency Peter, I need my bike to go three times as fast, even if its only by few instants

-eh!?

Asked the exorcists surprised, just by seeing the bike in action before. The exorcists knew that his vehicle was really fast already

-you're crazy!! Of course it will be possible for the bikes made by us reach that speed one day! But that's impossible now!

-but you told me that with those new parts my bike could reach even four or five times its maximum speed in instants even if its for a few seconds

-that's a no!! I know you are a crazy biker maniac but I won't risk losing my job just because you want some speed!

-it's not because of me idiot…….

-then for what!?

Jin gave an annoyed glance at his co-worker who replied with a similar one, staring at each other for a few seconds the sweeper slowly reached his pocket on the back of his pants, from it he pulled out some pictures and showed them to Peter leaving him in shock. Each of the pictures had a group of human corpses in many different places around the city with their bodies mutilated and eaten; it also included the picture of the bodies of the murdered family Jin didn't manage to save on time. The scientist felt like vomiting at the sight of them

-is an undead peter! Most likely a category 9 or 10! Every time I get a signal of him he always moves at an incredible speed! He kills people in less than seconds to leave them like this! I need to catch this one at all costs! Knowing I have a chance for my bike to get faster and be able to capture this bastard, I will take the risk even if it kills me!

Peter stayed quiet for some moments. Jin threw away the pictures from disgust and slowly, the pictures fell close to the exorcists, Lenalee and the rest were left horrified by them and almost had the same urges of vomiting like Peter, none of them had ever seen humans left like that. It was worse than seeing someone falling apart and turn into dust by the akuma poison

-how horrible……..

Said lenalee feeling her body shacking by itself

-(censored)……I forgot you guys were here

Said Jin keeping his serious tone, while cursing himself for being so stupid

-alright Jin! I'll install the new stuff as fast as I can

-thanks Peter……..make it quick……or else the chief will cut my wager for not doing my job……even if as you know, it was already short in the first place T.T…..

* * *

-----Minutes later-------

Jin had the urges to tell the three to stop following him around as he walked through the hallways. But remembering Komui's actions last time, he knew he couldn't do anything like that anymore. Mei hated all this silence while the three followed the sweeper like some kind of pets

-how was your missions?

Asked Jin in a calmer tone than before, something unexpected for the group

-ours was just a false alarm, the probable accommodator was actually a exorcists from the North America branch

Said Mei a little pissed from remembering that stupid mission

-ours was weird…….we meet this strange beings

Said lenalee, Jin stopped walking and looked at her with a confused expression

-strange beings?

-yeah…….and this guy…….Tsukasa Kirayu appeared

-So you met Negaros eh?_------"What is that bastard trying to do? first he attacks me calling me a rider and now he reveals himself to kaze and the rest"_

-you know him?

-….no……I haven't…..I just heard rumors about him

He had to lie about that, or else lenalee would be hurt for not telling the truth about last time when he gained those injuries by the Kirayu guy, now he felt the need of speaking with the other guy "Kiva" who saved him from certain death

-anyways…….I should be going, Peter should be done by now

-what is that undead Jin? Can we do something to help?

Asked the Chinese girl which of course Jin expect to ask something like that

-I'm okay…….I'll make sure those people rest in peace after I take care of that undead

-are you………no!

-eh?

-I'll help you

-why?

-because I feel like too, I won't ask you! You are an ally so accept my help

Everyone there was surprised by the sudden actions coming from lenalee; Jin specially was the one who was the most surprised out of everyone there. Slowly looking at her from top to bottom, he noticed the two crimson rings around her ankles which by what he read about her in the reports; the rings were the ones that made her rare crystal type innocence. Lavi and Mei didn't know why he suddenly smiled

-lenalee………

-what is it?

-I need you…..

-what!?

Shouted both Mei and Lavi at the same time, lenalee was caught surprised hearing that from the sweeper. Slowly without knowing her face turned a little red

-so come!

He said grabbing the young Chinese girl's hand and took her away quickly, leaving the other two with their mouths hanging

-I didn't knew Jin felt for her that way

Said Lavi feeling relief for some reason

-and I thought he liked me………

Said Mei pretending to sound disappointed in front of the redhead who got a little pissed hearing that

* * *

------Two hours later-------

Outside in the streets of London, Lavi and Mei followed the two using the bookman in training's extendable hammer, Jin and lenalee riding the blue spade through the streets tried to ignore the people looking at the vehicle amazed. Slowly stopping at a nearby park, Lenalee removed her helmet while Jin did the same. Pulling out his undead searcher, there had been no readings of the undead at that time so there was no choice but to wait. For some instants he had forgotten that lenalee was with him so he offers her to get off the vehicle which she gladly accepted. The other two exorcists hide behind a tree, waiting to see what was going to happen seeing them seated on the grass right beside the bike

-remember the plan?

Asked Jin to lenalee who nodded

-yes

-are you sure you are going to be okay?

-don't worry! I'll be fine

-I know it's kinda crazy but even if I manage to keep up with his speed, I can't stop him by myself

-I'm ready Jin; just like last time…..let's work together as comrades

-alright………

Replied the sweeper sounding a little worried

-what's wrong?

-I don't understand you……

-eh?

-how come you always think about everyone on the order lenalee, I just don't get it……sure it's nice to have friends with almost all your co-workers and all but……..

Lenalee didn't reply. It was easy to understand in her own point of view why he cared so much for everyone in the order, the people that made her world. But now this person, who she thought he was already part of her, was questioning her reasons. For the first time in her life, lenalee felt that this one was not really like the others who easily let themselves be accepted by her

-I……

-its time, we'll have to talk later

Said Jin getting slowly, with the searcher on his hand he checked the location of the undead

-okay…..

Getting on the bike the two left the place quickly, in a matter of seconds they stopped at the entrance of a bar where a undead jump from the rooftop at the sight of the sweeper, it was shorter than usual undead, his head had the shape of a cheetah with long yellow hair coming from the back, its body was covered in a black leather clothing exposing its arm which had claw like weapons attached to them, it ran away so fast, they didn't noticed he was already gone from there after some instants. Luckily for the two, the searcher was still tracing its location and without hesitating they followed it.

* * *

--------xxxxxxxxx----------

Kaze slowly walked through a plain full of beautiful green grass; the sun was bright and released warm heat rays. A perfect place to be at peace, a place where he didn't need to think about his problems. About him being the one baring a device of death, the fact that he was leaving Jin to do the entire job because of the fear. The boy put his staff on the ground and sat down. Minutes being there made him feel like forever. The soft grass was his bed so he could rest up and get all those negative thoughts go away, he left the HQ to clear his mind, at the battle against those "Lords" he still kept a constant fear of transforming. Unfortunately the little peace didn't last, the high level undead Isaka walked slowly behind him which Kaze quickly react and got up, pulling out his card and backed away from the undead

-it's you!

-I know about your fear, join me Kaze…….and I'll take it away

-you wish! I'll never ally myself with an undead!

-why are you so stupid? You know you won't beat me in your state

-show me your damn true form!! Fight me without need of minions to do it for you!

-fine then…….take a look at my splendid fighting mode

Said Isaka removing his sunglasses, his black eyes suddenly turned blue as he made a big grin

Covered in a bright light, Kaze was pushed back by the force it was releasing. The light died out in instants which revealed a type of undead the young sweeper had ever seen before. Isakas form was bigger compare to the size of his human form, his face was completely black with only his bright blue eyes and chin in the form of a peck, he had long spiky blue feathers as hair, he wore a large black coat that reached to his armored legs with small metal spheres as decoration, its large shoulders had the symbol of a peacock bird with its large blue with yellow feathers coming out from it, he wore a black breastplate with a human eye in the center, it only covered the ribcage exposing its tan with blue colored skin. Just by being there, Kaze could feel the undead's great power. It was something he had never felt before

-_**fighting me in this form means total defeat for you boy**_

Said Isaka who by raising his right hand to the sky, a large black sword appeared

-hen………shin…..

Whispered the scared Kaze, swiping his transformation card through the necklace

-**Cha….nn…ge!**

Kaze in his Feng form charged towards his opponent with his staff, Isaka stopped the strike easily with his sword and used his other hand to shoot multiple fireballs at Feng all over his body sending him back. Kaze got up slowly, holding his stomach which felt like his insides were burning from the powerful attack of the category Jack

-**Guard! Wind! Wind Shield Combo!**

-now your fire attacks will be repelled by the strong wind and by the power of my guard card!

Said Kaze surrounded by a wind-made sphere that surrounded him entirely

_**-using those weaklings to fight me…….You think you can win!?**_

Asked the annoyed undead shooting feathers from his shoulders, all falling around the wind shield

-what are you….

_**-Burn!!! **_

Shouted Isaka raising his right arm to the sky

Feng never expected that those feathers activated some sort of magic circle which created an enormous pillar of fire that rise to the heavens. His body was been burned by the powerful flames but he couldn't even feel anything. Everything was turning blurry, his body felt heavy. Isaka turned back into his human form, staring at kaze falling to the ground with his armor shattered in pieces by the flames of his attack

-_"so this is it……..this was my final fight and I lost it…..I'm sorry Jin, I'm sorry Shiki…..for worrying you too much….."_

_

* * *

_

-------xxxxxxxxx---------

Through the streets of London the cheetah undead ran from the blue spade as fast as it could. Jin knew that he was getting farther away every second. He gave a quick hand sign to lenalee, telling her to hold on tight. Pressing a button on the middle of the vehicle, the nitrogen behind the bike released itself. Making the bike twice as fast than before in a matter of instants. The undead was surprised at the sight of the bike right behind him, but the sweeper couldn't stop it yet. After some minutes of chasing the undead, the two have been trying to drag the undead to a certain location, and they almost have it according to the map on Jin's searcher, pressing the button again to release the last of the nitrogen. The blue spade managed to take the lead right at the according moment

-now lenalee!!

Shouted Jin making a quick U turn while holding the brake

Lenalee activated her boots jumping from the bike at an incredible speed thanks to the bike violently stopping. The undead shocked at the sight of the girl heading towards him left him wide open for lenalee to kick him on the face. Sending him towards a small back alley between two buildings

-good one lenalee!!

Shouted Jin as he ran towards where the undead had crashed

The place was used by kids to play basketball among other games, the luck for the sweeper was that nobody was in that place where the only exit was now blocked by lenalee, making it almost impossible for the undead to run away

-nowhere to run you bastard…….

Said Jin to the beast who seemed pissed by the idea of fighting

Both lenalee and Jin were surprised seeing the undead making a huge jump towards one of the surrounding buildings to make his escape. But suddenly, a large fire whip with a giant fire snake behind it came from the sky and strikes the undead head on, taking it down. Lenalee smiled seeing Lavi and Mei on top of the roofs of the buildings

-we'll guard up here!

Shouted Mei exited

-So go and take that guy out! I'll smash him if he tries to escape!

Shouted Lavi making his hammer bigger

-you guys……

Whispered Jin still surprised by this turn of events

-like you have helped us, we will help you too……..that's how we are Jin….that's why I treasure my comrades, because we are a family

Said lenalee who finally thought of an answer for Jin's question

-family eh?.......alright! Thanks everyone!

He replied with a big smile

Jin quickly swiped the category Ace through the undead searcher, putting it on top of his belt the pile of red cards came out from both sides, turning itself into a belt. Slowly, he pointed his right arm to the left while holding the handle of searcher with his left hand. Slowly moving his arm to the right, the exorcists noticed that the pose was different than the usual one. The cheetah furiously head straight towards him without thinking what will happen

-Henshin!

Shouted the sweeper switching hands, flipping the searcher into the squared buckle

**-Turn up!**

Hitting the undead with the projection coming out from the device, it sent the cheetah way back while rolling through the ground. Jin ran towards the projection which covered him with the Leo armor, the undead got up quickly but it received a slash from Leo's sword but it managed to block the second strike with his claw weapons, which the sweeper replied with a kick, hitting its chest sending him back again, except that this time the undead recovered on mid air and fell on his feet. Moving at a zigzag formation he strikes Leo without him even realizing it taking him down. Not even lenalee could see the fast movements from the undead which looked like a blur for some instants before hitting Jin again when he got up.

Strike after strike, Leo's armor was still intact luckily and the damage wasn't fatal. But he couldn't match his speed in any way like he was doing at the moment. Was he going to lose against this murderer? Was his promise he made to those kids was fake? Seeing the undead heading towards him while making an enormous jump, he jumped back and managed to dodge the attack and hit the undead's head taking it down

-Like if I'll let you beat me!!!

Shouted Leo annoyed quickly getting up and pulled out one of his cards, quickly swiping it through the sword

**-Metal!**

Covered in a grey metal substance instantly, the cheetah undead strike again at the sweeper but its body bounced a little after the impact, noticing it wasn't doing any effect, the undead strike again leaving the monster wipe open which Leo took this opportunity to slash him again with his sword taking the undead down

-got you!

Said Jin swiping the Kick and Fire cards

**-Kick! Fire! Flaming Blast Combo!**

Leo stabbed the sword on the ground, quickly making a huge jump and throwing a kick covered in flames towards the undead, making a huge explosion at the impact. The undead crashed violently to a wall where the red symbol of a spade and a 9 appeared on its chest; Jin threw the sealing card towards the undead sealing it, the card automatically returned back to him. The three exorcists head towards the sweeper who showed them the card with the image of a cheetah with rockets attached to the back. On the side it had written "Mach" in red. Indeed Jin had gained a new powerful card

-you were amazing, using that defensive card to get that undead was great

Said Lavi petting Leo's head

-I wouldn't have done it without you guys……thanks…..

* * *

-----Some time later-------

Arriving at the HQ, Riba followed by some of the staff noticed the group coming from the entrance of the base. They all looked very happy as they all talk about things he couldn't hear, but unlike before, Jin who was pushing his bike seemed like he was getting along pretty well. That thought made the chief of science department feel better with the presence of the sweepers who were at the age of their own exorcists

-can I see those cards again?

Asked Mei to Jin who reached to his pocket and pulled out all of the spade cards he has captured

-here you go

-they look really cool!

-so you have **Slash**, **Jump**, **Kick**, **Fire**, **Metal** and **Mach** cards……as I've seen you have surpassed Kaze in strength and numbers……

Said Lavi remembering all the cards used by both sweepers, thanks to his good memory

-by the way……where is he?

Asked the Jin suddenly remembering his partner who he hasn't seen since his return

-we haven't seen him for a while now

Said Lenalee a little worried after hearing the story of the necklace

-he must be around here, I'll look for him after putting my………

-Jin!!!

Shouted the voice of a girl to their right

It was the young doctor who took care of Kaze's health. Shiki ran towards the sweeper with a very worried expression on her face

-what's wrong shiki?

-there's trouble! Kaze left some hours ago and……

-and?

-our scanners have detected him fighting an undead! A category Jack!

-category Jack!? Must be Isaka…………where is the location?

-20 miles from here to the north

-alright I……..

The searcher suddenly started beeping inside his long coat. Pulling out quickly he saw that a high level undead was just outside the base. He never had expected that an undead would have found the exorcist's HQ that easily.

-Shiki………can you tell the supervisor Komui to alert the personnel?

Asked Jin kindly before walking towards the exit again, but quickly returned to get his cards back from Mei who without doubt. He was going to need them

* * *

------Outside--------

Isaka smiled when Jin came out from the door, as expected he didn't look happy to see him. Now if he thought about it, none of the sweepers showed any kindness to him at all every time he showed up to talk to them.

-you, why are you here?

Asked Jin pulling out both his card and transformation device

-I didn't came for that…..I just want to talk to you

Said Isaka with a big grin on his face, that smile and voice made the sweeper angry

-there is nothing to talk about!

Replied Jin making the undead laugh while the other three exorcists arrived

-who is that guy?

Asked Lavi seeing the odd man wearing all black

-is he a Noah?

Asked Lenalee nervously

-no……..he is Isaka, the high level undead who is trying to create a new sweeper

Said Jin surprising the rest

-then…….is that the one who was analyzing you Jin?

Asked Mei, Jin simply nodded

-It wasn't like if I was doing some crazy experiments so stop whining about it

Said Isaka

-Innocence Activate!!

Shouted the exorcists activating their weapons

-I got an offering to Jin and all of you exorcists……Don't you want to be stronger?

Asked Isaka confusing the four

-what are you saying? What do you mean?

Asked Lenalee with a sharp threading tone, Isaka found that cute even if he didn't say it

-as I said, if you all take my new treatment, you will manage to become stronger…..and awaken a strength that will be enough to defeat any undead and that fat idiot the millennium earl……

-power to defeat the earl?.........

Asked Lavi surprised

-yes…..I already tested it with someone and it worked, with the strength I can give to you all will make you invincible against those pathetic Noah and akuma…….with that your war could end quickly

Lavi didn't buy what this monster hiding under human flesh was saying. There was no way that someone that has already kidnapped one of his comrades and used him like guinea pig for his investigation would do such a generous thing for free. Of course Jin didn't thought about it even once in accepting his proposal, but lenalee and Mei hearing this proposal and the offer of greater strength to fight was a little temping, even if they knew that he was clearly an enemy

-why would we accept such a proposal from you!?

Asked Jin annoyed hearing that stupidity of an offering

-because with your strength you won't be able to defeat any high rank undead

-………

-if you can't beat Ray who is one of the strongest undead, how do you expect to even challenge me?

Asked Isaka who confused Mei and Lavi who didn't know about the mysterious sweeper being a undead

-shut up and fight me Isaka!!! I'll destroy you right now!!

Shouted Jin really annoyed

-my god ……you both are the same……fine! I'll beat you just like I defeated Feng

There was no response, Jin already had his belt on, he moved his right arm towards the left, and the other was holding the handle of the device, slowly moving his arm it to the right. Isaka removed his glasses, throwing them to the floor as the purple and blue aurora covered his body turning into his undead form. Excluding Jin, everyone seemed surprised at the sight of unique shape of the category Jack's true form, somehow they could feel a great power coming from him, but also from the sweeper

_**-So your anger is increasing the strength of your fusion eh?**_

-_**HENSHIN!**_

-**TURN UP!!**

The projection came out quickly from the belt. Jin ran towards it covering him with the Leo armor. Isaka dodged the sweeper's first punches with ease, the undead at least felt that this one was in way better shape than Kaze but not enough to win, he pushed Leo away after his last punch and pulled out his black sword slashing Jin on the chest sending him rolling way back. Quickly getting up, Leo managed get up fast enough to block the blue feathers coming out from his hair which shoot like projectiles thanks to his sword

_**-you amaze me a little….but still you can't win with that weak power**_

Leo ignored the comment given by the enemy and head straight on towards him. With one swing of the undead's sword at an incredible speed, it sent Jin flying, leaving the exorcists in shock. Lavi raised his hammer and strike Isaka from behind. For his surprise, the undead had stopped the enormous weapon with one finger and replied with his feather projectiles. For Lavi's luck Mei burned the feathers with her innocence till they turned into dash. Lenalee couldn't take it anymore and decided to attack the undead. Receiving a kick straight at the face. Lenalee couldn't believe that her strong kick didn't even moved the undead and he didn't seemed injured at all

_**-humans can't beat me……and now that you attacked me, I'll kill you all**_

-HI BAN!!!

Shouted Lavi using his fire seal making lenalee jump back to avoid getting hit

Isaka with the swing of the sword stopped Lavi's attack again, Mei took the opportunity to use her fire whip to strike down the undead, the peacock undead with his powerful telekinesis changed the whip's direction and replied to the girl's attack by throwing two fast speed fireballs at Mei and Lavi knocking them out by the impact

-Mei! Lavi!

Shouted lenalee scared that they might had gotten badly hurt

_**-you see little girl? Fighting a category Jack undead is…….**_

-**Metal! Slash! Fire! Flaming Slash Combo!**

Without Isaka expecting it, Leo fell down on top of him in a instant, he was covered in the extremely heavy metal and plus the flaming sword damaged the undead's shoulder, Lenalee kicked the peacock from the side the injured part adding extreme pain to it. Isaka didn't believe that he could be hurt like that fighting against the four. His anger released strong waves sending the two flying to different directions. His wound was quickly covered in fire making the undead flinch a little, but some moments later the wound healed

-he closed his injury……so fighting a high level undead is truly a difference

Said Jin laughing a little as he got up

_**-we aren't like the others, we have brains and power….making us the best fighters out of all the undead**_

-then……I'll show you that I'm the best fighter out of all the sweepers….since Kimane doesn't count because he is a undead…..and a jerk….

-_**Then prove it Leo, if you are the strongest sweeper. Then you won't have any difficulties fighting him right?**_

-him?

Jin suddenly felt someone else getting closer, someone who released a powerful aurora, from his left he was surprised at the sight of the zebra undead which had run away from him before falling from the sky. Lenalee and the other exorcists had barely managed to get up and see that from the smoke provoked by the crash, came out Kaze

-hey you are late!

Said Jin still a little amazed that he was beating up the coward undead

-**Impact! Wind! Impacting Wind Combo!**

Before the zebra undead got up, Kaze strike down the undead with his staff sending it to the sky rolling before crashing close to Jin. He threw his sealing card, capturing the clover of 7 which had the image of a zebra dividing into two, the red letters beside it had written **"Gemini"**.

_**-good job Kaze, you defeated that undead quickly as I expected……from the strongest human Joker**_

-Joker?

Asked Lavi not knowing of the first name given to the sweepers

-hey Kaze! If you are okay now I think we should take down this Isaka bastard

Said Leo to his partner who gave him an annoyed glance

-why should I?

Asked Kaze annoyed, confusing Jin by his unexpected reply

-because he is a enemy, why else?

Kaze slowly walked towards Jin who started to feel something wrong was happening to his buddy, he pulled out his necklace and swipe the transformation card through it while walking. Suddenly transforming into Feng, reaching him. He put his right hand on Leo's shoulder

-the only enemy I see here………_**IT'S YOU!!!**_

Shouted Feng hitting Leo on the chest with his staff

KAZE!?

Asked Jin surprised backing way, not understanding the surprise attack made by his own partner

Leo started dodging Kaze's constant attacks. Some of them managed to strike his chest sending him back to the ground. Lenalee and the others didn't understand why the kind Kaze was now attacking Jin all of the sudden. Feng swipe the Bio card through his staff. Trapping Jin in giant roots coming out from the floor, he strike Leo multiple times until the roots broke from the powerful attacks sending him flying way back to the streets where part of his breastplate got awfully damanged

-now Kaze, defeat Leo……now you have the power to do it

Said Isaka walking way, still hearing the sound of both punches and kicks from both sweepers, and the cries of the Chinese exorcist begging them to stop

**(Undead remaining 25)**

**

* * *

**

**Spade Current Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

**Spade 5 Kick: increases power on kick attacks (500 points off)**

**Spade 6 Fire: uses fire in many ways, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Spade 7 Metal: covers the user in metal which protects from attacks (700 points) **

**Spade 9 Mach: increases speed (900 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**Clover Current Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 7 Gemini: creates a clone based on the user (700 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses an ultra sonic attack (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off) **

**

* * *

**

**Heart Current Deck (kept at the white cross organization main base)**

**Heart 2 Tackle: gives a powerful tackle **

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**Heart 6 blizzard: creates a ice based attack (600 points off)**

**Heart 10 Remove: unseal any undead card**

**

* * *

**

**Diamond current Deck:**

**Diamond Ace Change: allows user to transform into Ray (Zero points off)**

**Diamond 3 Chop: increase karate chop attacks (300 points off)**

**Diamond 5 Drop: increases weight on all attacks (800 points off)**

**Diamond 6 Thunder: uses thunder based attacks, (600 points off)**

**Diamond 7 Copy: copies an enemy's ability or form (700 points off)**

**Diamond 10 Gold: boots power on all attacks creating a gold light (1000 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**NOTES**

**Finally I returned, I was really busy! I had to move from my house and I got sick, then I got writer block and I was then busy applying to a new college and stuff…….now I'm kinda free :)**

**The job of a sweeper which consists risking your short and one and only life fighting monsters and saving the world like Jin and Kaze gets only minimum wager…..the exorcists do it for free because they are dumb….they should consider asking for money If they are risking their butts right? **

**Kaze is owning Jin! Probably this will be familiar to the KR fans from KR Blade **

**I liked writing Leo vs the cheetah undead, Match is a real card from the blade series and one of my favorites…….even if it was never used in the show alone I still wanted him to have it, also I wanted the exorcists to support Jin in one of the fights and this one is a good example of how the two groups can fight together**

**After many chapters since his appearance I finally revealed Isaka's undead form, the peacock undead**

**To mark my return to writing, I already made a special image in my deviantart account (see link on profile) about a small side story I'm going to do while the chapters go on **

**Kimane needs to get more cards now that I see his list……poor him, he totally excluded out from this chapter, he is so cool that it hurts XD**

**Hope you liked the chapter, please review and tell me if it was good, bad, okay, too close to KR blade's plot with exorcists added on the story, a cheap imitation of whatever you can think of…….okay…….now that I have nothing else to say……I'm bored again T.T……..**


	11. The Black Wolf

The black wolf

* * *

In another area of the big city, people were minding their own business in that day even after many had talked or heard about the rumors of a young man and a girl chasing a monster around city in a steel vehicle. The kids ran around playing to their hearts content, some of them played the usual games and others made larger groups to participate in soccer matches. Among the crowd, Mimi was there, looking around the streets to see if she could find Kimane who suddenly disappeared after leaving so quickly. She was heartbroken when a day later after him fighting Leo, he left without saying anything, she only found on his room a letter where it was written that he wouldn't be going back to the house again. Mimi could always feel that Kimane was a lonely man even if he never said anything about his past and always show kindness to her.

-if he wanted to leave, he should at least say it to my face….that idiot…

Her search was going to be harder since little did everyone there expected in that normal day for an undead to be there. Hiding in an alley, looking at all the humans with the urges to kill them for its own entertainment. But sensing that many of his fellow undead had been defeated by the sweepers it knew that been cautious could save him from being hunted down like the rest. The undead with the large neck and the face of a green camel which looked like it had rabies, wearing a large shoulder guard with a spike on it, leather clothing covered his body except its foot and long arms was holding his large spear with urges to kill. It couldn't take it anymore, the camel undead came out from his hiding place and head straight towards a group of children which at the sight of the monster they screamed and ran away as fast as they could.

-run!!!! A monster is here!!!

Shouted a civilian in horror before getting stabbed by the spear of the undead

-_"it's true! Those monsters exit!"_

Mimi said to herself on her head in panic

The undead kept its attack on the men who tried to fight it off with whatever they could find. All of them died in matter of seconds before they could even damage its hard skin. The camel changed his target towards the shocked Mimi that didn't move an inch from the fear. She screamed the moment she saw it head straight towards her.

-HENSHIN!

Shouted a familiar voice behind her

-**CHANGE!**

The undead was shocked at the sight behind the girl who covered her eyes to avoid seeing her murderer do its thing. The large blade from the shield weapon from the Ray sweeper hit its target, sending the undead flying way back. Mimi quickly looked at Kimane in his sweeper form completely surprised, she had heard of them through the papers and people. The ones that fight against those unknown creatures wearing armors and possessed superhuman strength.

_**-get out of here quick!**_

Said Ray to Mimi who nodded quickly and ran to a place to hide so she could see the battle between the sweeper and the monster from far

_**-fagparevafa inku ray!!! **_

**(Notes:** **_The most accurate translation for this ancient undead language to in English is around "you (censored) son of a (censored) ray!!!" I think……..yeah…….I think it is, I haven't studied this language that well so leave me alone! T.T……..)_**

_**-I don't give a crap about your little insults**_

Replied Ray heading straight towards the undead

He easily dodged all of the attacks from its enemy's spear before he slashed him again multiple times around the middle section of the body and swiped a card through his buckle now attached to the weapon

**-Thunder!**

With a spinning kick covered in electric waves, he hit the undead right on the face, taking it down easily. Ray was quickly disappointed that a category 9 was extremely weak compare to other adversaries he has faced in the past, guessing that rank doesn't matter that much

-**Drop! Gold! Golden Smash Combo!**

Mimi was left amazed, seeing how Ray swiftly made a superhuman jump so easily and threw his mighty drop kick covered in a bright gold color. She could feel something very familiar in that man, she wasn't sure but that sweeper by his voice and the way he moved. Everything was so familiar to her. Mimi felt that she probably knew him.

The already half dead undead received the full force of the attack in an instant which blow him up. Ray knew that it was over already and threw the sealing card towards the remains of the defeated monster, sealing it into the 9 of diamonds with the image of a camel with a big green machine attached to its back, on the side it had written on red "Heal".

_**-even if I don't like it but……it seems only that leo idiot has been the only one to actually give me a fight till now**_

He said to himself

The undead sweeper pulled out the two of diamonds with the image of a human with a diamond on its chest surrounded in chains, slowly he swipe it through his buckle, creating a transparent projection in front of him. Passing through it, Kimane turned back into his human form.

-better leave quickly, I can't have her involved with me anymore

Mimi tried to see the man that just removed his armor in a very awkward way for her. But unfortunately for her she was far enough for her not to see him clearly so she couldn't recognize him. She tried to follow but Kimane quickly left on his bike. He needed to stay away from those two women that took care of him for all this time, or else they would be in danger. Isaka had already threat their lives once. And he could do it again if he doesn't get away from the quickly

-I feel Leo and Feng fighting each other……

The sweeper said remembering that feeling he felt before fighting the camel undead, the human sweepers were fighting each other with brute force

-if it keeps on…….I'll have to kill them both!

* * *

----xxxxxxxxxx-----

-Kaze!! Jin!! Stop it!!

Cried the desperate lenalee who couldn't bare seeing the two sweepers fight each other

After the powerful blow made by Feng which heavily damaged Leo's breastplate made, for some unknown reason Jin getting up so furious, he started striking Kaze with all his might. Starting a all out battle between sweepers

-kaze! If you keep it up I'm going to seriously (censored) kick your ass!!!

Shouted Jin managing to block all the incredible fast speed attacks from the staff of the clover sweeper thanks to his own weapon

-I'm the strongest!!! I won't lose to a wimp like you Leo!!!

Shouted Kaze swiping his wind card

-BRIGHT IT ON FENG!!!

Replied Jin furiously swiping his fire card

**-FIRE!**

**-WIND!**

The impact by both throwing a punch covered with the power of their respective element provoked an enormous explosion. Lenalee and the others were almost sent flying by its force; no one could believe that two sweepers fighting could provoke such destruction in such small period of time. The giant and heavy doors of the black order HQ had been completely destroyed, so was the pavement around the two sweepers. The exorcists were left in shock when the smoked cleared it revealed the two still fighting with all their might. Not giving a single inch even if Jin was actually pissed and enjoying it at the same time

-I can't believe it! You get a hell lot stronger the moment you betray us stupid (censored) piece!!!

-shut up!!! I'm stronger than you!! I don't take stupid comments from weaklings!!

-stop shouting stupid stuff like that and fight you (censored)!!!!

Kaze dodged Jin's swing at his waist by making a huge jump, with his feet covered by small tornados, he flied away from the annoyed Leo who followed him without thinking that kaze had swipe 3 cards already

-**Impact! Wind! Gemini! Divide Wind Combo!**

Leo stopped running seeing Feng separate into two with his staffs covered in a powerful wind; he threw an enormous tornado with the combine power of both wind blasts. Jin pulled out one card and in an instant the attack hit him. Kaze fell from the sky on his feet with a big grin under his helmet seeing the place where his attack hit the enemy, he was anxious to see the body of the defeated Leo once the smoke cleared. In an instant he saw something come out from it, he was hit by Jin's sword right on the face damaging part of the helmet and took him down. Leo came out from the smoke covered in a silver metal substance created from his metal card. He reached to his sword and hit Feng on the chest when he was barely getting up.

-nice try stupid kid, and it kinda hurt!

Said Jin annoyed kicking Kaze on the floor sending him sliding yards away

Kaze tried to get up after the blows given by Jin, he felt extremely dizzy, probably by the hit on the head. He expected another strike from the furious Leo but unexpectedly Jin was on his knees, holding his damaged breastplate. The young sweeper couldn't believe when he saw blood coming out from it. He had damaged more than just the armor's breastplate which is said to be made out of the strongest material in the world

-oh! Did I hurt you?

Asked Kaze annoying his ex comrade

-(censored) you! What about you, must be feeling dizzy after cracking that airhead of yours

-I can't lose to you now!

-oh really!? Then come and show it!!!

The two quickly stand on their feet and ran towards each other. Striking at the same time, the impact bounced them back. Jin swipe two cards making a huge jump towards Kaze who barely dodged his powerful fire kick which made a huge hole on the floor. Some of the rocks hit Kaze all around his body which felt like stingers to him compare to a normal human who would had broken bones already. The exorcists didn't know how to stop the two sweepers, it was completely clear that they were fighting to kill the other. Lenalee couldn't take it; the sight of both of her new friends fighting like that was too painful. Every single slash Jin gave to Kaze and every strike Kaze gave to Jin lenalee felt like something was piercing her heart. When the two were going to attack again, she activated her dark boots again and head straight to the middle of them in an instant

-cut it out!!!

Shouted lenalee making the two stop their attack before their weapons touched the girl

-move!! I have to finish Leo!!!

-lenalee get out of the way! This bastard needs to die!

Protested the furious Leo in a tone which sounded he was death serious about killing his opponent; the Chinese girl couldn't believe hearing that even from Jin. He was trying to kill his friend just for a fight

-Aren't we all comrades!? Aren't we all humans!? What are you both doing!?

Feng didn't like what he was hearing, he was having the urge of moving lenalee by force so he could continue his fight to the death against Leo, but somehow he hesitated. She couldn't hold the tears anymore just by knowing that they still were waiting for her to move and resume their killing. Jin at the sight of lenalee crying made him to slowly let down his weapon. He couldn't believe what he was doing, after getting hit by Kaze for some reason he felt like being possessed by the god of war and put him in a state of madness. Feng was furious when Jin took off his belt, removing the armor on the process.

-sorry…….

He said to lenalee grabbing her hand, she had her head down to avoid looking at the sweeper, she couldn't look at him right now, his face was bleeding and his body was full of bruises thanks to the fight

-why are you stopping!! Continue fighting!!

Shouted the enraged Feng

Kaze wanted to strike at his opponent, but he was leaving the battle and heading back to the HQ alongside lenalee which she kept close to him to hide her tears. Knowing that fighting was now useless, Kaze quickly left the place.

* * *

------xxxxxxxxx--------

Kaze was feeling sick; in a part of him he didn't want to fight Jin as ordered by Isaka, but he had no choice, if he didn't fight he would pay a terrible consequence. The pain from all the injuries given by Leo was severe, even if himself hit his dear friend enough times to kill a normal human being he was still standing. Now he knew perfectly how a real fight to the death against Jin was.

-_kaze! What are you doing!?_

Asked a voice inside the boy who tried to ignore it

-shut up……..I fought Leo to save you the trouble of fighting yourself

-_Return back, the time you can go out is running out_

-……..alright……

-_we will speak of your next mission afterward_

_

* * *

_

------One week later--------

It was barely morning at the HQ when the last sweeper of the white cross came out from his room after a long meditation; he finally decided to speak with Komui for being the only person around which he could report to. His chief had left to destroy Isaka's organization without knowing that one of his warriors had betrayed him. Walking through a hallway he found Lavi and Mei walking together, Jin waved his hand at them as a sign of hello. The two didn't hesitate to run to him with worried looks

-what's wrong guys?

-have you seen lenalee?

Asked Mei with a tone as worried as her expression

-Lenalee? No, I just woke up………why, what happened? Did she return to her mission already?

-Allen, Kanda and Marie already came back

-they did?

-they came right to the hospital, I heard a level 4 attacked them when they found a new exorcist

-then lenalee must be there, let's go and see them

Proposed Jin knowing full well that she would be too worried to leave her friends

-but lenalee wasn't there when we last checked

Said Lavi who seemed a little bit more worried than Mei for some reason, he had heard from stories from other members of the HQ that lenalee and Lavi knew each other for a long time so it understandable

-she wasn't there?

-can you help us find her?

-of course, we should split up

The first thing he thought of looking for lenalee was going to the infirmary to see if the guys were alright and to ask if the cute girl had gone to see them. Arriving at the place the head nurse even after hearing rumors of how scary she was the lady didn't look bad, she only looked like a nurse doing her job, but in the other perspective knowing that he was part of the white cross she let him see his injured comrades and even talked to him with respect. He entered the room where Kanda and Marie were resting on their respective beds

-hey guys!

Said Jin cheerfully, annoying kanda completely

-what are you doing here sharky?

-Sharky? My name is Jin you know_----"Allen's not here........."  
_

-it's alright Kanda, if he came for something it means it's important

Said Marie with a big smile, the sweeper noticed that the older exorcist was missing some fingers from his hand, and the injury look new

-I heard you fought a level 4, the strongest level of akuma till now

-yes, those little (censored) have caused us trouble since we learned of their existence

Said Kanda annoyed just by thinking of the little white bastards

-I see……..did lenalee came here?

-she did, but she left to see Allen on his room to check him out

-alright, thanks kanda……

-that didn't seem that important for me sharky

-sharky again? It's Jin you weirdo

-if you are going to go around asking hospitalized people about where to find someone then get the (censored) out of here

-oh well I'll walk out of here…….something I bet you wish you could do hahaha

-shut up!!!

Shouted the furious Kanda throwing his Mugen at the sweeper that quickly left running to avoid certain stab on the stomach

After looking for a while Jin finally found Allen's room, but he didn't expect to see a short guy knocking the door annoyed, he looked Asian descendant with two dots on his forehead, long blonde hair with a pony tail and he was wearing formal clothes

-what's wrong?

Asked the sweeper to the young man who looked surprised seeing Jin

-tell that girl that I'll be back soon

He said annoyed leaving the place quickly

Jin knocked the door once but there was no reply. He could hear giggles coming from inside leaving the young sweeper in shock. Those sounds where really odd for him, specially when he knows perfectly well what can a boy and a girl do when their hormones rise to the size of a skyscraper. Lenalee was too young for that so he had no choice but to pull out his sword and cut the door in half

-Lenalee that's not something you do with a kid!!! Specially someone like Allen!!!

Shouted Jin nervously, but for his surprise he could see both lenalee and Allen playing cards on top of the boy's bed

-hey Jin…….what are you doing knocking down my door?

Asked Allen laughing

-well……..you didn't open the door when I knocked……so I thought that……also I didn't knock it down i cut it in pieces but anyways……..what's up?

-oh nothing, I just woke up and found lenalee sleeping on Link's bed

-that guy who was knocking the door?

-yeah him.......the order has been keeping me in inspection for some dumb reason and sent link to check on me

-I see…….good thing nothing is wrong

-what do you mean?

Asked lenalee a little confused

-oh nothing, lavi and Mei were worried about you because you suddenly returned and………what are you doing here in that condition?

Lenalee laughed nervously when Jin's normal expression changed to a worried one when he saw her covered in bandages, she had returned from a mission from china and the first thing he sees her do is playing cards with another injured guy who seems in better conditions than her

-well I………

-got back to your room

Ordered Jin pointing to the exit

-why should I? Allen-kun is…..

-he looks as bad as you so go and heal yourself………your brother will get pissed if he sees you walking around in that condition

-but……..

-no buts! And Allen!

-yes!?

Asked the boy trying to hide his fear when Jin gave him a deathly glance, one that he couldn't compare to kanda since this one actually felt like it was going to kill him. He probably was going to blame him for this and cut him just like he did to the door

-welcome back, good thing you came back at least in one piece

-eh……….thanks…….._---"and I thought I was dead!!"_

-now lenalee......to your room!

_

* * *

_

-------xxxxxxxxxxx---------

Around the center of the city, outside a very prestigious and fancy school at the time when classes ended. Isaka and Kaze were waiting alongside a bunch of mean in tuxedos for the students to start coming out from the front gate. The boy wasn't sure why were they here which made him have a bad feeling. Specially if Isaka was there with him....

-for a while now, the category Ace has been striking people down…..but for some reason he sometimes only leaves a mark on his victims

-marks?

-yes………he has marked some of them to later absorb their life and turn it into power

-so one of those victims is a student from this school?

-correct

-so if we wait for the category Ace to attack him, I can seal it?

-not really……..as our investigators have found out, any of this people is a candidate for the fusion with the category Ace, your mission is simple……while we get those chosen ones, you'll seal the category Ace

-but what are you going to do is kidnapping

-you told me that it didn't matter what I do…….as long as you are stronger you will obey me

-………….

-I'll inform you when it appears

said the undead looking at one young man, he was short and looked weak, but he could sence that he was one of those chosen people by the category Ace he needs to seal

* * *

-------Black Order HQ-------

The place was bigger than the young boy expected. After the last incident of himself trying to steal a crown as the infamous thief G he had finally learned about his weird ability thanks to team of exorcists that went to investigate. Now as a new exorcist the young Timothy Hearst was looking around the HQ which the guy Komui told him was his new "Home". He had thought that the place would be filled with many exorcists wearing the same kind of uniform like him walking around everywhere. But for his disappointment there were only scientists.

-is there other exorcists besides those three?

He asked himself passing through countless people quickly thanks to his roller blades

-Timothy! Don't run around here without knowing the place!

Said a girl grabbing him from his exorcist coat

-let me go Emilia!!!

Shouted the boy annoyed to the young blond girl with a pony tail

-of course not! You will run away from your lessons again!

While the two continued arguing Jin and Mei were walking by. The sweeper was telling her about what happened in Allen's which preoccupied Mei a lot. She knew lenalee worried a lot about people but instead of trying to recover after arriving from her mission that left her in a bad state, she went immediately towards Allen without carrying about herself

-that girl worries me….

Said Mei sad with herself

-even if it's good to worry about others, she takes it too far……sometimes it bothers me

replied Jin looking down, feeling a little guilty by thinking that

-……….

-that's some of the reasons why I don't like her going to mission with me or watch me fight, what she did when I was facing Kaze was something that could had got her killed if my opponent would had been someone else……even if she stopped the fight completely

-I think you should speak with her about that kind of stuff

-eh? why me? I don't know her enough to do that

-but you don't really accept the way she is like Allen or everyone else here

-still……talking is not my thing

Mei tried to think of something to tell Jin to convince him to speak with lenalee, but the sudden alarm ringing all around the HQ scared her completely. Jin tried to hide the fact that he was caught off guard by it too so he remained silent. The alarm sounded extremely familiar to him even if he knew It would be impossible for it to be installed here

-_**"Undead has been sighted!" "Leo report for duty immediately!" "repeat!" "Undead has been sighted!"**_

-it's the same alarm call we have in our own HQ!

Said Jin exited

-why is it here? I thought we were being attacked or something!

-most likely since I have been depending on my small searcher to track undead I guess they installed a stronger searcher and to inform me they installed the typical alarm that I could recognize

-you sure are talking normal and not running to the target like you usual do......

-well………Kaze is fighting it so its okay

-how do you know!?

-the searcher told me

He replied showing his white device where it had marked an undead on the map with a marker right beside it in the form of a clover which had write "Feng" on the center

-well go! are you going to let Kaze get that undead that might help that high level undead!?

-oh right! I forgot about that!………alright I'll see you later!

-YOU EVEN FORGET HE BETRAYED YOU!?

-no I haven't…

* * *

------Minutes later-------

Leo arrived to a small market on the east of the city on his blue spade bike. There was no one there; it looked like if people simply disappeared or just left everything there and went back home. The silence quickly disappeared when the armored sweeper heard a scream close. He ran towards the direction of the scream which belonged to a little terrified girl coming out from an alley

-hey! What's wrong?

Asked Leo running to the girl, she looked at the man in the silver armor knowing who he was and pointed to where she came from

-a wolf………he swallowed everyone…….

-swallowed!?

-a boy wearing a green armor is facing it…….please save him!

Without doubt it was Kaze the one fighting this new undead. He hoped that this girl was saved by him, that way he could be sure if he had a good reason to join Isaka. Jin pets the girl's head before heading towards the alley. As he got deeper he could hear the sounds of a battle close. Arriving at another street he found Feng fighting against a black humanoid wolf undead in the middle of it

-Kaze!

-stay away!!! This category Ace!! I'll seal it myself!!

-category Ace!? So this is the one we've been looking for a long time now, the category Ace of hearts

Said Jin seeing the goth-looking wolf hit Kaze with a punch which was strong enough to sent him way back

-Kaze! Don't tell me Isaka wants you to seal it for him! What a (censored) he must be to do that!

-shut up!!

Shouted the annoyed Feng pulling himself up thanks to his staff

-kaze……..

-once I seal it….I'll gain new powers……and defeat you once and for all Leo!

-what are you saying! I fought you because you were acting like an ass(censored)!!! You aren't my enemy!

The wolf backed away at the sight of 2 enemies against him, Jin was amazed at its appearance, its body was completely covered in black fur made out of fire, its head had attached a silver V visor which reached from the back to its head to the nose and a long horn on the center, its arms had a large number of small black belts and his pants had spike shin guards. He always thought that a wolf undead would look more like a werewolf like the puppy innocence which belonged to one of the twins he found with Allen's team. But like all undead, its way it look was extremely odd.

Kaze didn't hesitate to head towards the undead which stand still. But the moment he swing his staff he had disappeared. Both sweepers look around instants before they could feel hundreds of scratches all around their bodies. Blood came out from Jin's stomach before he realized that the undead was right behind him which kick him right on the face taking him down

-**WIND!!!**

-Kaze! Don't use your powers when I'm……

-DIE YOU BASTARD WOLF!!!

Shouted Kaze throwing a powerful wind from his staff

The wolf undead growled at the powerful wind. Jin didn't want on the middle of it and pulled out his Metal card, swiping it before the blast hit him. The wolf slowly opened its big mouth and a small bright light started to come out. Leo pulled his jump card and jumped behind Feng as fast as he could

-lets get out of here Kaze! He is going to attack!

-move!! My wind will destroy it!

-it wont!! this (censored) usually happens!! the bad guy will reply with a super blast or something and leave us half dead!! lets move!!

The undead shot a powerful burst of black fire from its mouth. The wind attack was sent back in the form of a fire tornado. The two sweepers were left shock at such powerful attack. The entire place burned in flames while the one who provoked it howled to the sky and quickly left. The surrounding buildings burned to the ground in instants, people fled in panic from the disaster. In a safer street both sweepers were taking quick breaths after surviving such powerful attack

-somehow we did it……

Said Jin removing his armor

-that useful mach card………I'll take it once I defeat you

Replied Kaze doing the same

-that category Ace won't be easy to beat Kaze, are you sure you can do it? even by turning as strong as me?

-I'll do it! So stop asking!

-unlike you I have sealed a category Ace before, they aren't like any other undead……

-no you haven't!!

-I did……..here it is

Said Jin showing the spade category ace card

-that card…..but that means…..

-yes kaze-boy….I defeated the Lion category ace without transforming into leo and sealed him with my own body and I know perfectly well how strong they can be…….they can even defeat undead like Isaka

-…………….

-well……since convincing you to come back wont work until you beat me….I won't ask you again, when you want to come back to our team with our new friends, I'll be waiting

Said Jin who started to walk again, there was no reply from the younger sweeper, only a silent sadness

* * *

**(Undead remaining 24)**

**

* * *

**

**Spade Current Deck:**

**Spade Ace Change: allows the user to transform into Leo (Zero points off) **

**Spade 3 Slash: user gives a powerful slash able to give quick death (300 points off)**

**Spade 4 Jump: user is able to make huge jumps (400 points off)**

**Spade 5 Kick: increases power on kick attacks (500 points off)**

**Spade 6 Fire: uses fire in many ways, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Spade 7 Metal: covers the user in metal which protects from attacks (700 points) **

**Spade 9 Mach: increases speed (900 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**Clover Current Deck:**

**Clover Ace change: allows user to transform into Feng (Zero points off)**

**Clover 2 Guard: creates a barrier increasing resistance (200 points off)**

**Clover 3 Impact: increases the strength of any physical attack (300 points off)**

**Clover 6 Wind: creates a wind attack, perfect for combo attacks (600 points off)**

**Clover 7 Gemini: creates a clone based on the user (700 points off)**

**Clover 8 Sonic: uses an ultra sonic attack (800 points off)**

**Clover 9 Bio: ability of controlling roots and plants (900 points off) **

**

* * *

**

**Heart Current Deck (kept at the white cross organization main base?)**

**Heart 2 Tackle: gives a powerful tackle **

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**??????**

**Heart 6 blizzard: creates a ice based attack (600 points off)**

**Heart 10 Remove: unseal any undead card**

**

* * *

**

**Diamond current Deck:**

**Diamond Ace Change: allows user to transform into Ray (Zero points off)**

**Diamond 3 Chop: increase karate chop attacks (300 points off)**

**Diamond 5 Drop: increases weight on all attacks (800 points off)**

**Diamond 6 Thunder: uses thunder based attacks, (600 points off)**

**Diamond 7 Copy: copies an enemy's ability or form (700 points off)**

**Diamond 9 Heal: heals injuries from a picked target (900 points off)**

**Diamond 10 Gold: boots power on all attacks creating a gold light (1000 points off)**

**

* * *

**

**Notes**

**After vacations to San Diego and my trip to comic con where I did a lot of fun stuff and also met my second magaka "Hiroyuki Takei" creator of one of my favorite manga and anime of all time shaman king together with stan lee who are doing a team up for the manga "Ultimo" and getting sick really badly……I finally finished this chapter shorter than usual…..sorry T.T…..but meeting a man who entertained me with the anime that came from his manga for a while was awesome and also talk with stan lee about his ultimo manga really kept me in a state of shock and couldn't take my mind off of it when he gave me a small hint of a awesome spoiler XD (can't wait for a anime of that awesome story)**

**At last, the last category Ace has appeared, given more power thant it should had but at least he is here (not even in KR blade could a undead burn down multiple buildings in one blast….or maybe they could, they just didn't had the budget or something XD)**

**Jin vs Kaze was hard, writing a fight between sweepers is always hard (like the constant Ray vs Leo fights), and lenalee interfering was something I hated but she was the one for the job (i wanted them to kill each other a little more XD)  
**

**Kimane at least he appears here kicking butt and gaining another card (he is the one who defeats undead the quickest! At the beginning he started with 0 cards and now he is in equal number with the other 2) **

**A side story will be written soon, not much things to say**

**Hoped you liked it**


End file.
